Rock Creek High Class of 1955
by Sunnybrook
Summary: Take a rockin' rollin', hot rodin' journey through senior year with Rock Creek High's class of 1955 and it's newest class member. It will be a senior year they won't soon forget.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is A/U and set in Rock Creek Nebraska circa 1955. Of note, There is a fair amount of 50's slang sprinkled throughout the story...I think you will catch on with the lingo of the time period... Enjoy.**

* * *

The alarm sounded with a loud repetitive hammering of bells.

Bekka Joe sprung awake, and promptly slammed her hand down on the ringing clock. Then proceeded to pull the covers over her head and snuggled down further in her bed.

"Bekka Joe, get up! You're going to be late!" Her mother hollered out at the bottom of the stairs. It took a second call of her name to finally rouse Bekka enough to get her moving.

Today was her first day at Rock Creek High, her senior year, and she was dreading every minute of it.

Turning on the radio, Bekka's favorite band, Bill Haley and his Comets, came on. That didn't even boost her spirits, as her stomach tied itself into knots. Slowly she got ready, throwing on her favorite skirt and finished the look by tossing on some random calico print blouse and tied it at waist. She slipped a headband over her head to hold back her long auburn hair and check the look. Bekka was as ready as she ever would and headed down the stairs, straight out the door.

"Wait, just one minute young lady! Where do you think you are going looking like that?"

Bekka Joe groaned as she suppressed the eyeroll that would certainly have raised her mother's ire further and made whatever this was much worse, "What, Mother?"

"Your first day of school in a new town, do you really think I am going to let you out the door in a skirt like that. You look like some sort of...well, some sort of ..."

"Mother! There is nothing wrong with this pencil skirt. All the girls are wearing them. Besides, I wore this to school last year and you never took notice!" Bekka snapped.

"Watch your tongue, young lady." Doritha replied. "I want you to go back upstairs and put on a nice proper skirt and blouse, more fitting a respectable young lady. And for heavens sake, pull that hair of yours back into a nice, neat ponytail.

"Fine. I'll change." Bekka huffed as she walked back up the stairs.

A few minutes later she returned, dressed in a pretty red gingham circle skirt with all the netted crinoline, a white cotton blouse with a red belt cinched at her waist. Her hair was tied back with a matching red ribbon. She hated the look. It made her look like a goody two shoes preppy and even worse a silly paper shaker.

"Oh! That is so much better, dear." Her mother enthused. "You almost look pretty dressed like that." She kissed her daugher on the cheek. "I do wish you would take off those glasses. How do you expect to make it on the cheerleading team with those ugly things on your face?"

"I need them to see. I don't think I'd make the squad if I ran into the other girls because of my blindness." Bekka argued.

"You wouldn't need them at all if you took your head out of all those books you are always buried in. It's a much smaller school here. You just need to do something about your appearance, honey." Doritha reached out a perfectly manicured finger and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"You'll never be a real beauty," Doritha sighed. "But if you try a little then certainly you would stand a chance of making the squad. After all how many pretty girls can there be in a town this size?"

Bekka tried to ignore her mother's scathing remarks but they still stung and hurt.

"Don't scowl like that, Bekka. It will give you wrinkles before your time. Besides you know as well as I do, that it's important to make a good impression here in Rock Creek. Your father holds a very important job now. Just think of how proud your father would be knowing his only daughter made the cheerleading team."

Rolling her eyes, Bekka replied, "Yes, mother I know how much it means to _you_. I'm going to be late. I'll see you when I get home."

"Don't leave without your lunch, dear. And where is the pin your father gave you? You don't want people here thinking you're..."

Bekka interrupted, "I don't have time to run back and get that stupid pin." She quickly took the offered brown sack and headed out the door before her mother could make another thoughtless remark about her appearance or state of chastity.

* * *

It was actually a pleasant morning with a hint of fall in the air. Bekka Joe found the walk to the high school refreshing, giving her a chance to cool her temper down.

Her mother never failed to remind her every day that she wasn't pretty enough, didn't dress right, and that if she tried real hard she could be on the pom-pom squad. Never once did Doritha Cooper give her any praise for being bright and at the very top of her class. That wasn't enough for her mother. She wanted the whole package, the perfect grades, pretty cheerleader for a daugher who wore the star football players letterman's sweater. Just like Doritha had.

The closer Bekka got to the school, she wasn't sure which she hated more, her mother and father or Rock Creek.

It was her senior year and her father had accepted a transfer to this small Nebraska town. It wasn't actually the town she hated, she hated being pulled away from the friends she had. Bekka never quite fit in anywhere. She wasn't shy, just very reserved. Making friends didn't come easy and the few she had became tighter than family.

Now, as she stood staring at the main doors to Rock Creek High she felt very alone as she clutched her books to her chest.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, Bekka took in all the students, especially the pretty popular girls in their poodle skirts and saddle shoes.

Bekka felt like a total fream. She wasn't a prep. And certainly wasn't cut out for the pom-pom squad. Bekka knew she didn't stand a chance and would never take it even if offered. Her mother's earlier words still twisted like a knife in her belly.

As she watched some hip boys and a couple of cool girls walk by in leather jackets, Bekka knew she would never be cool enough to hang with the greasers.

Bottom line, Bekka was a smart girl but didn't even fit in with the nerds. She actually had a clue about how the world worked, the problem was she lived it through books.

Bekka squared her shoulders, a determined resolve filled her. She would bury herself in her studies, graduate, and get the heck out of this town; all in that order.

Up ahead as she scanned the numbers for her home room, Bekka noticed two more guys in leather jackets going into the last room down the hall. She decided to follow them and it paid off. It was her home room.

As the second bell rang several giggling girls, gushing over the newest Elvis song pushed rudely pass Bekka, causing her books to go skidding across the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going." One of the laughing girls hollered out as she kicked Bekka's notebook further across the classroom with a evil laugh.

"Yeah, get outta our way,four eyes." Another girl yelled back.

Bekka was already in a foul mood and glared at the pretty brown haired girls, her resolve wavering. This was going to be horrible school year and the day had hardly gotten started.

Looking about the class room, Bekka felt dazed. Her line of vision fell on the two boys she saw enter the room several moments ago. One boy was blond, wearing a white button down shirt. The other, a dark haired boy, wore a green and gray plaid flannel button down, a couple of buttons undone at the top allowing his white undershirt to show. Both had on leather jackets,cuffed chinos and cuban heeled boots. Neither boy seemed to be paying her or much of anything else in the room any attention.

* * *

Cody and Buck had been leaning against the back wall disinterested in everything until the laughing girls came pouring in with a stunned looking auburn haired girl stuck in the middle.

"Will you look at that Buck," Cody jabbed Buck in the ribs to get his attention.

"Look at what, Cody? I'm not interested in Kathleen and her cronies."

"Not her, I mean the new girl, look." Cody nodded his head in her direction, "I think she's as pretty as an Angel."

Buck eyed the girl then cocked a dark brow up at his friend, "Don't know 'bout an Angel, Cody. I think hellcat fits her better. That chick looks pretty pissed off right now."

"Damn, Buck. What did you ever see in Kathleen?" Cody shook his head as he watched Kathleen kick her other book across the room, "That girl is just evil."

"You don't know the half of it," Buck muttered as he moved to retrieved the two books.

"Here, sorry 'bout that." Buck said as he handed the books back to the auburn haired girl.

Turning, Bekka fell into the darkest brown eyes she had ever seen. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," He gave her one of his loopy grins, thinking she was kinda cute in a bookish sort of way.

"You like Poe?" he asked, nodding towards her book.

Unable to tear herself away from his handsome face, all she could say was, "Yeah, he's one of my favorites."

"Mine too." Buck said.

"Really? That's cool."

Buck watched her unease start to melt away as a pretty smile warmed her face.

Bekka was excited. To actually have a cute boy interested in Poe and talking to her, she was over the moon.

"Some of his stories are so creepy. Have you read 'The tell tale heart'?"

Bekka knew she was starting to ramble but she couldn't help herself. He was a dream with his high cheekbones, leather jacket and dark eyes that seemed to see into her soul.

"Yeah. I've read that story. You're right, it's really creepy." Buck shivered for emphasis which elicited a giggle from the girl.

"I don't remember seeing you around, you're new? What's your name?"

"Bekka Joe."

"I'm Buck. Nice to..."

"Awwwww! Look at that girls," Kathleen's overly sweet voice drawled. "Buck's already on the make with the new girl in town."

Another one of the laughing girls added, "And Kathleen, wasn't it just last week the two of you had a little back seat bingo thing going on?"

"Yeah, a little, Sarah." A malicious grin spread across Kathleen's face as she look at Buck then flicked her eyes on Bekka.

"A word to the wise, new girl. If you're looking for excitement, I'd steer clear of Buck." Kathleen walked up behind Buck and snaked her arms around his waist, running her hands up and down his torso.

"He might think he's a big, bad stud, wearing a leather jacket and hanging with the Rattlers. But trust me, he's nothing but a fake out."

"Get off of me, Kathleen," Buck growled as he pulled away from her, obviously disgusted.

Kathleen, and her girl friends burst out in peals of laughter.

Bekka didn't think it was possible for a person's eyes to darken any further in intensity but was glad she wasn't on the receiving end of Buck's piercing glare.

"My, my. How you've changed, Buck Cross." Kathleen taunted as she batted her lashes at him.

"I seem to recall, not too long ago, that you rather enjoyed having my arms wrapped around you, Buck. And do I need to remind you where your hands were?" She asked coyly.

"Shut up, Kathleen!" Buck snapped.

"Get bent!..." Whatever else Kathleen was going to say was cut short by the slamming of the classroom door. Everyone scurried to take their seats.

"Hurry, sit down, play dead!" Buck hissed in Bekka's ear as he quickly took the seat behind her.

"Morning!" Mr. Tompkins barked in greeting.

The room was so silent a pin dropping to the floor would have been deafening as he settled his things on his desk. Once finished he turned ice blue eyes upon his homeroom class.

"I'm Mr. Tompkins, for any of you that don't already know, I'll be your Home Room teacher for the school year."

His eyes roved over the students like little glass marbles rolling around in his sockets and idly Bekka Joe wondered if they would just pop out and roll under a desk if someone whacked him good on the back of his head.

She couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth at the visual image.

"Something funny, Miss?"

Bekka's smile vanished as she stared straight into Mr. Tompkins' face. "No Sir, nothing is funny," she stammered.

His eyes bored into her, "You're new. What's your name?"

"Bekka Joe."

"Hmmff" Tompkins snorted. "Bekka Joe? Don't you kids have real names anymore?" He grumbled to himself as his gaze shifted and landed on Buck then slid and fell upon Cody.

"So, both of you greasers decided to stick around for one more year? I figured you two would have dropped out."

"No Sir." Cody replied.

Tompkins narrowed his eyes, "I thought I made it clear to you boys last year that I didn't want to see those jackets in my classroom?"

"You did, Mr. Tompkins. You just didn't say anything about this year." Cody replied with a seriousness and faked innocence, that barely hid his insolence.

"You think you're being smart, Mr. Cody?" Tompkins walked over to Cody's desk and leaned in close, "If you and your Indian friend show up in my class room wearing those jackets again, I'll throw you both into detention so fast your heads will spin clear into next year. Is that understood!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Tompkins."

Tompkins turned and glared at Buck, "Do I make myself clear? Or do I need to spell it out to you?"

"Yeah. I dig!" Buck muttered, giving him an icy stare.

"What was that, Cross? I don't want any of your attitude, boy. Your kind should've stayed on the Reservation where you belong. Your brother didn't amount to anything and you're not far behind him, Cross. If I had things my way, I'd throw all you greasers out of this school."

Tompkins started towards his desk, then suddenly stopped mid step when he heard snickers ripple through the back of the classroom.

Whirling back around his gaze sliced through his students. "Did I say something funny?" He look out and found his eyes locking once more with Buck. "Didn't think so. To reiterate, I don't ever want to see one of those jackets in my classroom again, understood?"

Buck clenched his fists under his desk.

"Do I make myself clear, Mr. Cross?"

"I understand perfectly, Mr. Tompkins." he enunciated each word, emphasizing every syllable of the man's name, his voice clear and cold.

Bekka could almost feel Buck's white hot anger searing through the back of her blouse, but she didn't turn back to look at him.

"Bunch of punks!" Tompkins spat under his breath in disgust as he walked back to his desk, gathered up class schedules and started handing them out.

The silence slowly faded in the classroom when Mr. Tompkins' homeroom students started looking over their schedules.

Mr. Tompkins paused a moment at Bekka's desk, "So, you do have a real name, Rebecca Josephine Cooper. I suggest you start using it." He tossed the schedule on her desk and moved on.

_'What kind of school am I in?_' Bekka wondered in disbelief. Her eyes followed Mr. Tompkins down the aisle as he tossed schedules onto her fellow students desks.

She missed her old school; it was nothing like this place. Back home everyone knew her as Bekka Joe. None of her teachers ever demanded her to use her full name, not one. Her anger flared at Mr. Tompkins. What right did he have to tell her she had to use her proper name?

Bekka grew up in a small northern town, and although Whitman High wasn't a large city school it was by far more progressive in its views and codes. The very thought of guys being told they couldn't wear their leather jackets baffled her. Back home, greasers wearing their jackets was as common a sight as the jocks wearing their lettermans sweaters.

She soon found herself looking straight at the blond haired boy Mr. Tompkins called Cody. He was occupied with looking over his schedule. Bekka took advantage of the moment to admire him in his leather jacket.

_'Betty would have a cow if she saw me now. Openly admiring a boy like Cody, and talking to a dreamy tough guy like Buck about Poe,'_ Bekka thought.

Bekka and Betty were friends for as long as she could remember. Betty was a real doll, loyal, funny, and a extremely creative artist. Her one failing, she was horribly timid and afraid of everything outside the world of art. The greasers terrified her, and Bekka could hear Betty now... over a thousand miles away,_ 'You should stay away from those tough boys, Bekka, they scare me so. They're dangerous...and fast...and they smoke..and race cars..and goodness knows what else they do...'_

A smile crossed Bekka's face at the memory of her best friend. Bekka had been so lost in her reminiscing that she forgot that she was still staring at Cody. She now found that he was looking right at her, and winked.

A fierce blush burned across Bekka's cheeks as she turned quickly away from Cody. Her eyes fell on the two popular cheerleaders. She couldn't help but focus mainly on the one called Kathleen.

Bekka had to admit she was very pretty. It wasn't hard to see why a guy like Buck would be attracted to her. But, Bekka thought, she was a far cry from her second best friend Marney. At the moment she would have given almost anything to have Marney and her easy confidence walk into the room and command it.

Their friendship had been the most unlikely of combinations. Freshman year at Whitman High, Bekka's mother insisted on her trying out for the JV cheerleading squad. Marney was a year older and squad leader.

Bekka always had a hard time thinking back to that horrible day.

She had no coordination whatsoever. But she gave it her all. When the other girls started laughing, Bekka's determination kicked in and she tried that much harder; she was a laughing stock. It was sheer stubborn will that kept her from bursting into tears and running out of the gym. Even now, she could remember the sick feeling in her stomach, the tears burning in her eyes, the flush of humiliation over her cheeks.

That was when Marny stepped in and with one word,_ "Enough!"_ she silenced the giggles and snickers of the girls. From that moment things changed. Marny pulled Bekka aside, told her she didn't make the cut and never would. But somehow from that humiliating day, Bekka earned the friendship of Marney Scott.

They became fast and tight friends from that point. Although they ran in completely different circles, Marney always looked out for Bekka and Betty. The girls on the cheerleading team knew that crossing Marney could get them kicked right off the squad. They would never have dared pull a stunt on Bekka like Kathleen and her friends had just done. But she was realizing by degrees that things here were very different. She no longer had her safety net.

Bekka was certain that Buck would have fallen head over heels for Marney, she was beyond beautiful with her flaxen hair, perfect flawless skin and sky blue eyes-like an even prettier version of Kathleen. The irony was Marney always went for the preppy boys. While Bekka always liked...well it didn't really matter who she liked. She sighed heavily at the very thought. It never mattered, she thought as she pulled herself back to the present, to this foreign feeling place where the kids looked the same but weren't and nothing felt right.

She always prided herself on her own knowledge and strength. But now, with Betty and Marney so far away, Bekka realized just how much she had really relied on her friends' strength and love. It allowed her to pass through three years of high school in quiet anonymity, existing on the outer edges. But now, as she sat in a small classroom at Rock Creek High, she had to acknowledge that the world she knew, the world that made sense, the world where she felt safe, had come to a sudden and blinding halt.

Any further musing was cut off by the ringing of the bell. In a mad rush everyone was out the door, Buck included. Not even a goodbye, he was just gone.

"Hey, did you see which way Buck went?"

Bekka looked at the blond haired boy with the beautiful crystal blue eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't see him leave."

"It's alright, Bekka. Don't worry your pretty head about it. I'll find him." He flashed her one of his charming grins and started for the door then turned back, "Hey baby, don't let Kathleen and those paper shakers bug ya. If they, or anyone else, gives ya a hard time, you come look for me and I'll set them straight, sweetheart."

Cody winked again at Bekka, "And you can call me Billy." He gave her one another of his blinding smiles then ran down the hall calling after Buck.

A warm blush crept into Bekka's cheeks as she noted the back of his leather jacket for the first time. "The Rattlers" was embroidered on the back along with a image of a coiled rattlesnake.

Kathleen mentioned the Rattlers. Bekka sighed. Boys like that never smiled at her that way, especially such a flutter bum like Billy Cody.

But, if truth were told, it was the loopy grin Buck had given her earlier that still caused her heart to skip double time. He was so dreamy with his dark hair and intense eyes. Bekka sighed then suddenly caught herself. What was she doing? Since when did she start thinking about boys in that way? She never allowed herself to do that.

Bekka didn't have time for that sort of stuff. Besides Buck was just trying to be nice, nothing more. But try as she might she couldn't stop thinking about him.

A thrill ran through her at the idle daydream of going steady with a tough guy like Buck. She could almost envision herself wearing Buck's jacket with his class ring hanging around her neck declaring to one and all that she was his girl. Biting her lower lip, Bekka felt her cheeks warm once more as she went so far as imagining what his lips would feel like pressed to her own and discovering that they really were as soft as they looked.

Walking out of the classroom Bekka tried to push her wayward thoughts away and scanned her schedule. What caught her eye stopped her dead in her tracks.

"No! No,no! This can't be right." Bekka mumble to herself as she stared at the sheet of paper. "What kind of place is this! How can a school this size mess up the one elective class I needed?"

Bekka turned and went back to Mr. Tompkins and explained the mix up. All she got for her effort was a brisk "Take it up with Teaspoon."

"Teaspoon? Who is Teaspoon? What kind of name is Teaspoon? What is this place?" She grumbled as she tried to find her next class.

A sharp sudden sound of a fist slamming angrily into a metal locker caused her and several other students to pause and take notice.

Bekka looked across the hall and watched as Buck struggled with his friend,Billy. Her heart twisted as a strange wild desire filled her. She wanted to run to him and tell him that it didn't matter to her what Mr. Tompkins thought or what Kathleen said. If nobody else liked him, she did.

* * *

"Come on, Buck!" Cody, begged. "Cool it, will ya. They ain't worth it. They're just rattling your cage, and you know it, man."

"I'm sick and tired of being told I'm not good enough. From the first day I stepped into this school, that's all I've heard. What right does Tompkins have to tell us we don't belong here? I busted my ass and worked hard for every grade I got. I'll show Tompkins! I'll show them all! I'm going to get the hell outta this damn place. and I'm gonna go to college and make something of myself, if it's the last thing I do."

He raised his arm, anger hot and intense filled him, "Kathleen!" Buck spat out the name like it was poison. "How could I have been so stupid.? I wish I never laid eyes on her."

Cody managed to get a good hold of his friend's arm before he smashed it once more into the locker. "Buck! Stop it, will ya. Kathleen's just trying to bait ya. Don't give her the satisfaction."

Buck yanked his arm away from Cody and growled out, "Just leave me alone, Cody. We're late for class."

As Buck rubbed his bruised hand he felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck, someone was watching him. Slowly he turned and locked his gaze upon a pair of pretty hazel eyes.

Those eyes transfixed him. He saw such depth, such pain for him...such kindness, mirth and a glimmer of something else. Friendship?

He broke Bekka's gaze, he must have read her wrong. No one ever showed him real kindness except his makeshift family and half brother. He had been played a fool once by Kathleen. This new girl could save her damned pity. He'd been a sap before but she wouldn't find him the easy mark he'd been in the past.

Yanking his jacket off, Buck shoved it into his locker. "It's bad enough I have to go around looking like a square in these stupid clothes." Buck grumbled under his breath. "Can't wear my earring and now I can't even wear my damn jacket. What the hell is it gonna be next?"

Buck slammed the locker door shut and stormed off down the hall to his next class.

* * *

Furrowing her brow, Bekka struggled not to think about Buck and how she wanted to take his injured hand into her own. Instead she reminded herself that it really wasn't worth her time to think so much about a boy she hardly knew. She had more urgent matters that needed her attention, like how was she going to get out of Auto shop. Bekka just knew her grade average would fall. She didn't know the first thing about a car. Four years of high school with a perfect 4.0 average. All that hard work was about to go down the drain.

Finally, after being misdirected by some girl she supposed was one of Kathleen's friends, she found her English Literature class just as the bell sounded. Bekka flew into the classroom and took the first seat she found. Right next to Buck Cross. He sat slumped low in his seat with his long legs stretched out, looking every bit like a rebel, even without his leather jacket.

She gave him a warm smile, but he appeared to be in a sullen mood and didn't even acknowledge her presence. Bekka figured after what had happen, Buck had every right to feel that way. But the slight still hurt. After the friendly way he had treated her in Home Room, Bekka thought she had been on her way to making her first friend.

* * *

Between the continued teasing and misdirection she got throughout the day, Bekka found herself late for most of her classes. She was beginning to wonder if this day would ever end as she stared at her class schedule then up at the room number 310; Auto shop. It was her last class of the day and it seemed the only one she managed to find on time without much trouble.

"Hey doll. You look lost."

"I...I'm not sure. Is this Auto shop?" Bekka stammered as she looked up into a pair of beautiful golden eyes that belonged to a sandy brown haired greaser wearing a well fitted button up shirt. Idly she noted that he wore his shirt like Buck. Several of the top buttons were undone, like he couldn't wait to shed the garment. Or maybe the garment was ready to be rid of him, she couldn't decide which. But the fact remained he was very broad shouldered and handsome. Also she couldn't help but take in the leather jacket he was wearing. It was just like the ones Buck and Billy were wearing. Why, she wondered absently, did her mind continually go back to the dark haired boy named Buck and his friend Billy?

"Yeah, this is shop." He reached and with a quick flick of his wrists snapped his jacket collar up, drawing designs on Bekka. "Shouldn't you be in Home ec, sweetheart?"

Bekka narrowed her eyes as her heart skipped a beat or two, she had to admit he really was a dream,. "No.," she said, fighting to keep her composure as his smoldering gaze bore down on her. "I should be in Sociology at this moment. Instead, someone messed up and placed me in Auto shop."

She waved her class schedule in front of the good looking boy as he plucked it out of her hand.

Scanning over it he replied, "Look at all these College prep classes. You sure got some jets, doll." He flipped the schedule back to her. "Come on..." He indicated towards the door he held open for her.

"You gotta name?"

"Bekka Joe." She squeaked out.

"Well, baby, you can call me Jimmy." He winked at her as she passed by and eyeballed her for a moment longer before striding into auto shop.

* * *

A radio in the background was blaring out Elvis Presley's "That's Alright Mamma". Bekka tried to ease into a corner unnoticed as her eyes widened. A slightly curly brown haired boy with the bluest eyes she had ever seen made his way over to Jimmy wearing a snug fitting white tee-shirt,with what looked like a pack of cigarettes rolled in his sleeve. At the other end of the shop sat two other boys she hadn't seen before both similarly dressed.

Bekka slid further into the corner as conversations swirled. She was grateful that nobody seemed to notice her in the shop. Suddenly she gasped slightly when she caught Buck's eye. He was sitting on the other side of the room, studying her.

His shirt was completely unbuttoned and hanging loose from his chinos. His undershirt clung tightly to his exposed solid torso. He seemed to exude the latent coiled energy of a real rattler ready to strike at any moment. Her heart hammered as she tamped down her bold thoughts that kept rising to the surface and turned quickly away at the sound of someone entering the room.

"Hey Jimmy! Who's the chick? Looks like she's in the wrong place." Kid slapped his friend who had become like a brother, firmly on the back.

"Better not let Alice find out, " Lou laughed as she strode into class and slinked her arm around Kid's waist.

Just then Cody walked in looking cool with the collar of his jacket turned up and his hair combed into a perfect duck's ass.

"Hey! Check it out! It's the Codester!" Noah yelled out from the back of the shop.

"Hey! What are you cats doing holding up the wall back there?"

Ike and Noah hopped down and joined Cody while Buck continued to sit where he was, watching Bekka out of the corner of his eye, wondering what she was doing in his neck of the woods.

"Buck, hows the hand?" Cody asked with a cocky grin. "Been givin' your locker any more knuckle sandwiches?"

"Drop dead twice." Buck yelled across the room.

"What, and look like you, Einstein?" He grinned at his friend, glad to know Buck was gonna be alright.

Good natured laughter erupted as Cody made his way over to Jimmy and the others.

"Hey daddy-o! What's shakin' man?"

"Gimme some skin." Jimmy replied.

Cody high fived Jimmy, and Kid then proceeded to wrapped his arm around Lou. "What's your tale, nightingale?"

Lou pushed Cody away, "You're such a actor."

"Yeah, but ya still love me, doll."

"Keep dreaming, Cody. Now come on Jimmy, what's the deal with the paper shaker?" Lou asked, as she nodded her head in the direction of Bekka, standing off in the corner.

A blinding smile spread across Cody's face as he eyeballed the auburn haired girl. "How did I miss her?" He mumbled as he walked over to her.

"Bekka!" He slipped his arm casually around her waist. "What are you doing here, doll? Has someone been givin' you grief? Tell me who and I'll take care of them for ya."

The contact sent a shiver through her, "I...I mean..no. No one has bothered me, not really."

Bekka was certain that it was only Billy's strong arm around her that kept her standing upright. But when he placed his fingers under her chin forcing her to look deep into his crystal blue eyes, she felt herself falling into them and not even caring if there'd be anyone there to catch her.

"Tell me who they are, darlin'. Who's hasslin' ya? Is it Kathleen?" Cody asked seriously, all his flirtatious charm cast aside.

Bekka tried to speak, but the way Billy had implored her with such tender concern, left her speechless. His words and caring tone made her almost believe that nothing was as important to Billy Cody as looking after her. But all her doubts vanished like early morning mist when Bekka looked deep into Billy's blue eyes that burned with honest intensity. Bekka knew she was looking into the real Billy Cody and she was a goner. Her poor befuddled brain wrapped itself in some sort of fog and her voice hightailed it somewhere other than her mouth.

"No, Billy. Nobody ... I mean...I...I'm supposed to be here." She finally managed to spit out.

"Damn, Look at Cody laying on the apple butter." Noah observed appreciatively. "Give him another minute and he'll have her in the back somewhere making out."

"Yeah, he's too smooth." Buck growled, as walked up next to Noah and Ike.

"Cody, she's suppose to be here." Jimmy sighed. "Bekka got herself signed up for auto shop."

"What?" Cody asked shocked. "Is that so?"

Bekka nodded.

"Well, I'll be damned. Come on, babe. I'll introduce you to the gang."

"You're tellin' me she is actually in shop?" Kid muttered as he watched Bekka walk over with Cody's arm still around her. Kid thought she looked every bit like she should be on the pom pom squad in her red gingham skirt, white blouse with the little Peter Pan collar and red belt cinching in her tiny waist; not auto shop.

What's wrong with her being in shop, Kid? I think it's boss." Lou elbowed Kid in the ribs and went to greet Bekka. "Hey doll, I'm Lou."

Bekka wasn't one given to shyness but Lou exuded such a strong confident air it made Bekka unsure of herself. Lou was dressed in a tight fitting blood red top with equally form hugging black pencil skirt. Add to the ensemble a black satin jacket with "The Scarlet Angels" embroidered on the back and Bekka knew she was in way over her head in this class.

"Hi, I'm Bekka Joe." She found herself worrying her lower lip as she extended her hand out to Lou.

Lou didn't hold any punches, "So, Bekka. What's a pretty little paper shaker like you doin' taking auto shop?"

Bekka clenched her jaw and tried to hold her tongue back. Lou wasn't the sort of person she wanted to make enemies with.

"I'm not a paper shaker." Bekka forced her voice to remain calm. "I'm here because of some error."

Bekka looked Lou straight in the eye, heart pounding like it never had in her life. "Mr. Tompkins told me I needed to speak to someone named, Teaspoon. I'm assuming that's Mr. Hunter."

"Yeah, he'll be here in a flash." Lou looked Bekka up and down, "You're trying to get out of shop aren't ya. Can't wait to run back to Home ec and your little pom pom friends, can ya." Lou was baiting the girl.

"Lou, come on.." Kid implored. "Leave her alone."

All the other boys, Cody included, had the good sense to stay out of it. This was between Lou and Bekka Joe.

Bekka took a step closer to Lou, raising herself to her full height a good four inches taller.

"I told you already, I'm not a cheerleader, and they are not my friends. And no, I don't intend to go running to home ec. I won't lie, I want out of Auto shop. Can ya blame me? I know nothing about cars! But no. I don't run away! I can learn. And I'll pull my own weight around here."

Noah looked over at Ike and Buck with a grin, "All I gotta say is auto shop has certainly gotten a whole hell of alot more interesting and prettier this year."

Ike laughed and signed to Buck and Noah, *At least we have something better to look at besides your ugly mugs all year long*

Noah shoved Ike into Buck.

Buck chuckled at his friends but he was impressed with the bookish new girl. Her words and the steel behind them had taken Buck completely by surprise.

Lou smiled at Bekka and threw her arm around the girl. "I like you," Lou told her with a tone that hinted to Bekka that she'd just passed some sort of test. "You got moxie, that's for sure."

"She's gonna need it around here." Buck said under his breath to Ike.

Bekka grinned at the compliment Lou gave. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she caught Buck's eye and what she thought was the formation of a smile. She couldn't be sure though, as she noticed his attention turning to someone who just entered the room.

"Well, I'm sure glad that's settled." A man, Bekka could only guess was Mr. Hunter, chimed in as he leaned against the open door frame.

"Glad to see you gentlemen... and lady... made it back for a final year, and it looks like we have a new addition, a Miss Rebecca Cooper"

In typical Teaspoon fashion, he tipped his cap to her. "Welcome to my Auto shop, Rebecca."

"Thank-you." She politely replied. "May I ask, if you don't mind, Mr. Hunter, I prefer being called Bekka Joe."

"Alright, how about I just call ya Bekka? And you call me Teaspoon?" Teaspoon smiled as he looked her over.

"I'd like that."

"Good! Now I would suggest that for tomorrow you wear something a little less...should I say...ummm, pretty."

Lou leaned in to Bekka and whispered, "I think what he means is, bring a pair of pants."

"Don't worry that won't be a problem at all," Bekka said while giving him a open smile.

Clearing his throat he replied, "Have you met all my Boys yet?"

Teaspoon didn't wait for her answer as he quickly made introductions and kept going.

"Let me just say, before I go any further, I spoke to Mrs. Shannon, our Vice Principal. From what I understand this isn't the class you requested. I looked into things and there is nothing I can do at this point. The elective you had chosen is full and it sounds like you have no interest in Home ec. So it looks like you're here in my shop for the year."

"I understand." Reality was starting to sink in and she wondered what her big mouth had gotten her into.

"With that being said, these boys will tell you I don't coddle. You're going to earn your grade and get just as dirty as the rest of them. How much do you really know about a car, Bekka?"

Judging by the expression she wore on her face, Teaspoon already had a pretty good idea. That was his first worry. His second, who to assign her to work with. They were all good boys and he tried to keep them flying straight, but they were, after all, boys. And there was no mistaking, Bekka was a pretty girl; that combination could spell trouble. Teaspoon never really had to worry about Lou. Sure the boys flirted with her but they all knew she was Kid's steady, but Bekka Joe was a whole different ball of wax.

* * *

Teaspoon felt a protectiveness towards the young lady. She was never suppose to be in his shop to begin with and acknowledged that although he was getting older, he certainly wasn't an old fool. He knew his boys had been around the bases a time or two with pretty girls.

Even though Bekka stood toe to toe with Lou, which was no small feat, he could still see a certain innocence in her. Teaspoon would feel better if he could assure himself she was working with someone he could trust.

He looked over his boys. There was no question, Kid and Lou were out. When it came to cars those two were amazing together and he wasn't about to mess with that dynamic.

Cody, he was always the lady killer. Teaspoon chuckled to himself, the boy was already piling on the charm. She wouldn't learn a single thing if he paired those two up. No, if Cody wanted to make time with that young lady, he'd have to get more creative about it.

He looked over at Ike, he would've been one he could trust but there was the problem with communicating. Ike couldn't talk. It would have been difficult for Bekka on top of not knowing the first thing about a car. Teaspoon idly wondered if the girl had ever driven a car before.

Then there was Buck. He was coming off a nasty breakup with that cheerleader. It would have been downright cruel to have him working with the pretty girl while the boy tried to get his life straightened back out. Yet Teaspoon couldn't help noticing the way Buck kept an eye on the girl, almost protectively so. Still, Teaspoon felt it best not to assign her to work with Buck.

Noah would have been another good choice, but if the school board got wind of a white girl and black boy working together in his auto shop, well he could see it all hitting the fan in a colossal way.

So that just left Jimmy. He was his best and brightest mechanic. As long as he had known Jimmy, the boy's first love was fast cars and his second love was his steady, Alice. He could trust Jimmy, sure he would flirt a little and check Bekka out. But she would damn well come away from his shop learning something about how a car worked-and with her virtue in tact.

"So what do we get to work on this year, Teaspoon?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, what is it? Come on, show us." Cody begged. " We'll give Bekka a hand."

"That's what I'm worried about." Teaspoon muttered.

He walked over to a canvas covered car. "This, my boys, is your project." He grinned like a kid at Christmas.

"Now, before I reveal this fine piece of automotive machinery I'm gonna pair ya up." He spoke to his class but his eyes were on Bekka Joe. "Just like last year, each pair will be given a specific part of the car to work on and the final grade is combined from both partners and shared equally, understood?"

Bekka blanched. Not only was her perfect grade point going down the tubes, she was going to be responsible for pulling someone elses grades down as well.

"Well, boys? Are ya ready?" Teaspoon rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Kid, you're working with..." He paused, knowing how it rattled the boys. "Kid, you're working with Lou." He chuckled despite himself at their beaming faces, like they didn't know already.

"Noah, you're working with Cody, Buck you're with Ike, and Jimmy you're with Bekka Joe."

"What?! Bekka's working with Jimmy? Come on Teaspoon." Cody argued.

Jimmy gloated at his best friend, a pleased look splayed across his face. He sauntered over to where Bekka had been trying her darnedest to blend into the background and draped his arm lazily around her shoulders as if it belonged there. Her heart raced, though whether from fear or excitement, she didn't know.

"You just stick with old Jimmy, kitten," Jimmy growled as he shot Bekka a wink.

"I'll look out for ya. We're gonna ace this. We might even have us a good time or two."

Bekka's eyes got huge as she looked up at Jimmy, "We are?" she squeaked.

His chuckle was low, reverberating through him, "Yep."

_'Oh, God!'_ she thought._ 'What have I gotten myself into? Betty was right these boys are too fast and they think I'm fast.'_

Not to be outdone, Cody swaggered over. "Now, baby doll, if ole' Jimmy here gives you any problems you just let me know. I'll take care of him for ya."

With his free arm Jimmy pushed his friend away, "Get lost, Cody."

"Hey! I'm serious."

"Billy Cody serious?" Jimmy scoffed good naturedly. "That'll be the day"

Gaffs and laughter filled the shop, while Buck just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"All right, that's enough outta you two.," Teaspoon hollered. "If you boys wanna see what I got under this tarp, ya'll will shut your traps."

With a flourish he whipped the canvas cloth off revealing a beat up 1949 Mercury coupe. "You're going to restore this beauty of a car."

The guys went ape when they eyeballed the Mercury and let out hoots and appreciative whistles.

"This car is totally boss, Teaspoon" Kidd enthused as he took a walk around it. "I need to get a look under the hood."

"Where did you get it?" Noah asked as he open the car door.

"I can see it now, Jimmy." Cody propped his arm on Jimmy's shoulder, "You drop a bent eight under the hood, add some overhead lifters..."

"Yeah, with four barrel quads," Kid chimed in.

"And don't forget it's gonna need a fuel injection cut off and we have to chrome plate the rods," Lou added.

Noah took a good look inside the car, "The shifting column..come on..if this rocket's gonna fly it needs a four on the floor, seriously man."

*It will need a glass pack muffler and dual exhaust. This cars' gonna smoke those Jocks and preppy boys* Ike signed.

Buck grinned, "Give it a good body job, french tail lights and fins and this screamer would be the envy of Rock Creek "

"And don't forget, Buck, one hell of a chick magnet." Cody slapped his arm around Buck's shoulders "Ya know this machine's got the potential to really lay a serious patch out there on Dare devil alley. Jimmy, with you behind the wheel you'd smoke em' all."

"What do ya mean, potential,Cody?" Jimmy shot his friend a cocky grin, "By the time we're through souping up this machine, this rocket's goin' haul ass down the quarter mile and blow the doors off those rich boys' circus wagons."

Teaspoon held up his hands, trying to reign in their exuberance ."Alright, settle down, settle down. Now just hold your horses, boys," Teaspoon walked over to Cody and Jimmy, "So tell me son," He slung his arm around Cody, "What makes you think I want this car souped up?"

Cody and Jimmy both simultaneously raised their brows and looked at the older man is disbelief. "What?!"

"Awww, well, come on Teaspoon. I mean, look at it. It wouldn't take that much..." Cody's words trailed off as Teaspoon arched a brow, waiting for a better explanation.

"So that's settled then, we soup it up." He replied with satisfaction. "But the first order of business..get the car goin' then we go from there. You boys know the rules here. You want to hot rod it up..its on your own time, you all know school rules and shop rules. Study hall, after school, any free time you have here in shop, are all acceptable times to come in and work." Teaspoon gave his class a wicked gleeful grin.

Their excitement went on and on, as the guys ribbed each other over who would beat who in the races. The ongoing talk of turning the Mercury into the fastest hot rod in Rock Creek never seemed to end.

* * *

No one was paying Bekka any real notice as she quietly eased herself back into the corner of the shop. Her head was beginning to swim as she tried to keep up with all the car terms that were flying around the room. It overwhelmed her. Everything sounded as foreign to her as trying to speak ancient Greek. Her legs felt shaky and she thought she was going to be sick when she felt a gentle hand on her elbow.

"You okay?"

Turning Bekka found herself looking up into those eyes...those eyes that made her silly foolish heart skip beats.

"I'm...I'm fine...no. No I'm not fine at all." Shaking her head, Bekka lowered her eyes before he could see the tears welling up, quickly brushed past Buck and walked out the door.

* * *

Silently Buck slipped out of class and spotted Bekka down the hallway. She was sitting against a locker with her head resting on her drawn up knees. She looked so lost, scared and alone sitting all balled up. He immediately kicked himself for ignoring her earlier and assuming her kindness was pity.

Quietly he walked up to her, "Hey, it's goin' to be alright, you'll see."

Bekka ignored him. Buck knew he probably deserved it and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about this morning, all of it." He slid down and sat beside her, folding up his long legs. "It looks like both of us have had a rotten start to senior year."

Bekka shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't matter now. Nothing matters." she spoke into the gingham fabric of her skirt.

"Hey now. What do ya mean, nothing matters?"

Raising her head she stared at the floor tiles a good moment before speaking, "I can't do this...I can't do auto shop. I don't...I'm not ….I don't belong here..." She lifted her eyes off the floor and looked straight at Buck.

Her nose was beet red, cheeks streaked with tears, but her eyes shone greener than Buck remembered. Without her glasses on Bekka was even prettier than he first realized.

For Buck, setting aside his tough guy image wasn't something he did often to those outside his close friends and half brother. But seeing the way she was looking at him, he took the risk and let his cool guy persona fall and gave Bekka one of his rare warm smiles that reached all the way to his eyes.

"Look, Bekka. Jimmy, well he's alot of talk, we're all like that. But when he says you'll ace shop, he means it. And you will. We'd all like to deny it, but there isn't a better mechanic in the shop. Everything I've learned about cars came from Jimmy, Teaspoon and my brother. So speaking from experience, Jimmy's good, probably even better than Teaspoon. Just don't tell him I said that, alright?" Buck couldn't help giving her a wink. Which earned him a tiny little smile.

"I don't know about working so...close to him," she said hoping he wouldn't see how scared she was of what she thought Jimmy meant by having a good time.

"Oh, Jimmy's just talk, that's all. He loves to play like he's some stud, he might be one too if he was on the market, but Alice has him wrapped tight around her finger. He's a total goner when it comes to her."

He watched her take in what he just said as she swiped at her wet cheeks.

"Do you think I stand a chance here in shop, Buck?" Bekka asked, sniffling.

"I don't know," He replied honestly. "But I think if a guy like me can ace it, then a smart girl like you stands a pretty good chance."

Her belly did flip flops at his crooked half grin. She knew he was only being nice. But still she couldn't help the open grin that was forming on her face.

"Come on. Lets get outta here. I'll give ya a lift home."

Standing back up, Buck extended a hand to help her up. He wasn't prepared for the electric sensations that ran through him when her soft hand slipped easily into his own.

"That's alright Buck, I'm fine to walk home."

Bekka's heart sank. She couldn't help notice the strange look on his face or how quickly he removed his hand from hers, as if her touch somehow burned his hand.

"I don't want you to go out of your way,..." she quickly added.

"It's no problem, Bekka." Buck was still trying to find his voice while figuring out what just happened. "Ike and his girl Emily and a couple other Scarlets are catching a lift home. Just tell me where you live and I can drop you off."

Buck wasn't sure what caused her pretty smile to falter but he sure wanted to see it light her face again.

"Come on, Bekka. You've had a hard first day, let me take you home. It's the least I can do after how I treated ya in Lit." He pulled out his ace card, giving her his saddest puppy dog eyes.

"Well,... alright." Bekka relented slipping her glasses back as a grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Cool," Buck said, trying to swallow his huge smile. "Let me get my jacket, I left it in the shop, then we can agitate some gravel."

* * *

What seemed mere moments later found Bekka in the front seat of Buck's 1942 Ford convertible. While she felt bad that there were four people crammed into the back, a part of her was grateful that she wasn't mashed even closer to Buck or, perhaps worse yet, that some other girl wasn't. Ike didn't seem to mind having his girl, Emily, on his lap anyway.

As she sat there staring straight ahead, forcing herself not to turn and stare at the incredibly dreamy boy next to her, she wondered if perhaps this was a dream and her alarm was about to go off and roust her from it. The only thing that could have made this moment more perfect was if she didn't feel she was being scrutinized by Emily and her Scarlet Angels friends.

* * *

**This was such a cool chapter to write..it was never meant to be as long as it is. It just sorta grew.**

**I had such a fun time learning the 50's slang and learning about cars from that period. As well as the dress for that time period. Hortense...thanks for your wealth of knowledge and help with so much...**

**I fell in love with the 50's version of our beloved riders and all the characters. I've taken some liberties, and plan to bring all the characters back, even though Sam and Emma were never in Rock Creek I wanted them in this story...So Emma gets to be Vice Principal...fitting I kinda thought...still looking out for her Boys...you will see this as we go through the year. **

**So you've met the new girl, Bekka and the Rattlers (Teaspoon's boys)... and two of the Scarlet Angles, Lou and Emily. The next chapter you will meet the rest of the Scarlets...and also find out who all the paper shakers are along with the preps and Jocks.. The Rattlers rivals... I hope you all will stick around...it will be a cool ride.**

**I want to thank all the cool cats at the plus for their help, love and support throughout this chapter...they offered wonderful encouragement and amazing suggestions that are woven into this story. You dolls are totally boss...hugs to you all. **

**And a special thanks to Hortense, and Eunice. This story wouldn't be what it is with out their amazing talent and skill and voice.**

**Hortense, thank you for the advice and suggestions and also for bringing so much of the story to life..Jimmy...yeah...that is all Hortense...gotta love her skill with Jimmy.**

**Anita...thank you for having your eyes on this story as well as your suggestions throughout... Also for the amazing help with the book cover..its awesome.**

**Finally the readers...I hope you will stick around for senior year...each and every "rider" will get their spot in the sun.**

**HUGS to all of you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is A/U...set in 1955. Rock Creek Nebraska. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The drive home.**

* * *

Buck pulled his '42 Ford to a stop beside Emily Metcalfe's home. It wasn't anything grand, just a small ranch style house located in a average working class neighborhood on the other side of town.

Buck had just dropped off Annie and Julia, two cousins that lived about a block away from Emily.

It couldn't have come soon enough for Bekka. From the moment Buck pulled out of the school yard the girls peppered her with question after question. All Bekka learned in return was that they were Scarlet Angles like Lou.

Now parked in Emily's yard, Ike jumped effortlessly out of Buck's burgundy convertible. Then he caught up a giggling Emily by the waist and swung her up and out of the back seat.

"I'll catch ya tomorrow, Ike." Buck hollered. "Hey, Em. Don't let this cat copy all your home work. Make him do some of the work."

"Don't worry, Buck. I'll keep my eyes on this one."

*What are ya talking 'bout. I have to keep an eye on her.* Ike signed. *I'll catch ya on the flip side, Buck.*

He managed to dodge Emily's fist and gave Bekka a huge grin as he signed, * Bekka, doll, catch ya in shop. If this thug gives ya any problem...*

With lightning quickness Buck reached up and out of the car and cuffed Ike in the arm. "She has nothing to worry about from me..."

Ike raised a brow as Emily, snapping her chewing gum, came up to Buck and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Buck's a true knight, Ike. She's got nothing to worry 'bout."

Despite the grilling Emily and the other Scarlets gave Bekka on the drive home, Emily smiled at the girl. "I'll catch ya later, kiddo."

"See you tomorrow." Bekka called out.

Buck slid back into his seat and turned his attention to a confused looking Bekka.

"I'm sorry 'bout that, Bekka. Ike just said he would see ya in shop and he called me a thug. Said he'd take care of me if I gave you any problems." He playfully wagged his brows.

"Oh, I see." Bekka looked down at the books resting on her lap as she worried her lower lip. She caught the good natured joking between the threesome. But suddenly it occurred to her that it was only the two of them now. She had never in her life been alone with a boy, especially one as dreamy as Buck was. But dreamy or not, the fact remained that she really knew nothing about the sort of boy he really was. Buck had been awful nice to her, but she also had to admit that there was a tough edge about him and he ran with the Rattlers. That combination alone, both excited Bekka and scared her a little. Betty, her best friend from back home, would have told her she was a complete ditz for taking Buck up on his offer of a ride home. Guys like that are fast and like fast girls. Bekka was the furthest thing from fast.

_Damn_! Buck cursed at himself, as he watched a faint pink blush form on her cheeks. She must be thinking the worst of me. If the way he treated her this morning when he was trying to act all cool and talk about Poe, then turned around and ignored her, blew any chance of striking up a friendship, well he really messed things up now. She probably thought he was going to put the moves on her.

Quickly, Buck back peddled and tried to explain. "Bekka,look. I didn't mean...well …..Ike, he's a clown. You'd have to know him, sometimes he gets carried away and well...he likes to give me a hard time, especially around a pretty girl."

She never lifted her eyes up from the pile of books resting on her lap. Buck calling her pretty caught Bekka off guard, causing her already pink cheeks to deepen in color.

"You and Ike, are pretty good friends?" she chanced to ask, all the while trying to act like it didn't nearly stop her heart to have a guy, especially a dreamy guy like Buck, call her pretty.

"Yeah, we're tight," he said, wishing Bekka would at least look at him so she could see that he wasn't all bad.

"That must be nice, to have such a close friend." Her voice was soft, barely audible. She wanted to tell him Ike was lucky to have him as a friend, but couldn't work up the nerve.

"Yeah. Like I said, Ike's a clown but he's cool, like a second brother." Buck waited for her to raise those pretty eyes to his before he went any further, but she never did. He sighed and looked out the side of his car for any traffic and missed Bekka turning to look at him with a small smile.

* * *

An awkward silence fell upon them as he drove Bekka home. Just when he thought he had started breaking the ice with the girl she clammed up. Buck idly started drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

For the first week of September the air held a crispness about it and Buck wondered if Bekka was chilly. Perhaps he should pull over and put the top up or at least offer his jacket. But then he thought better of it. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her, especially if she thought he was going to try and make time with her.

What he really wanted to do was just talk to her but didn't know where to start. Things had seemed so easy in homeroom when he saw her book of short stories by Edgar Allen Poe.

The girls he usually hung around with didn't know the first thing about the author. Even Kathleen, who knew a little about him, didn't care for his work. Bekka was the first girl he met that not only liked Poe, but judging by the way her eyes lit up, she love the author's work.

Bekka really piqued his curiosity. She stood toe to toe with Lou, would stick it out in shop even though she was in way over her head. That,in itself, impressed Buck, not to mention how her eyes sparkled like twinkling stars when she gave up one of her rare smiles.

As he drove, he stole sideway glances at Bekka. After his nasty breakup, he had sworn off chicks, but that didn't mean he was blind. He could still look and he allowed himself the chance to admire her. Buck already noticed that she had a very nice figure, her fitted blouse and full skirt cinched at the waist,accentuated her curves, that in his mind were just right. Her heart shaped face wasn't what he considered beautiful but it held a simple unadorned prettiness that he kinda liked. He watched her hands gracefully flutter over the books on her lap, fidgeting with the corners of the pages. Buck could not help but think back to how her hand had felt in his, how he wished the mere moment that he had held her dainty hand could have lasted forever. Her skin was so soft and the color of it put him in the mind of butter cream icing the kind Ike's adoptive mother put on her home made cakes. Her long smooth throat tantalized him while her soft pink lips taunted him, begging to be kissed.

She held none of the coy flirtatiousness of girls like Kathleen and judging by her demeanor he could probably guess that she hadn't much experience around boys. Then again he could be wrong as he recalled the fire that blazed in her eyes when Kathleen and Sarah teased her in home room. Hellcat he had called her. Idly he wondered just how good a kisser she might be, and if she tasted as sweet as the scent that wafted over him.

It suddenly hit Buck what her sweet fragrance reminded him of. It first caught him in home room, then teased him throughout his Brit. Lit. Class, then again it almost left him weak as he helped her up in the hallway. Now sitting close to Bekka he knew what it was; she held the warm fresh scent of sunshine and his mother's spring flower garden. He ached to have his arm around her. He sometimes envied the easy confidence of Jimmy and Cody. They would've already pulled her close and had their arm wrapped around her. But that wasn't his way. And after Kathleen...well he was through with that. Yet Bekka...she didn't seem to be just any chick. But, he reasoned, she was a girl, and all girls had the ability to rip out a guy's heart.

He reached and turned the radio on. He was tired of the silence, and he really needed to stop thinking about Bekka the way he was. He was a greaser and she was...he wasn't sure, but he knew a girl like her would never be interested in him beyond maybe being friends and that meant talking was required and at the moment that wasn't happening.

* * *

Buck really had beautiful hands, Bekka thought while trying to covertly scrutinize his long slender fingers that drummed aimlessly on the steering wheel. A slight thrill ran through her as she recalled how nice his hand felt in hers, even if it was only for a moment while he had helped her up off the hallway floor as she sat up against some lockers. His grasp was strong, his palm calloused from hard work.

His other hand, the one she could not see from where she sat, worried her. It must have some awful bruises where he slammed it into his locker that morning. She wanted to ask him about it. But he didn't seem to feel like talking as he switched the radio on.

Bekka turned and looked outside. The cool wind on her face felt devine. It was the first time she had ever rode in a convertible and with Buck next to her, Bekka was on cloud nine. Now if only he would say something to her and put his arm around her the way Jimmy and Cody had, then she could die a very happy girl.

As random songs came on the radio, Bekka couldn't help tapping her fingers in time with the music. She was lost in the moment, dreaming of riding forever with Buck. Elvis Presley's_ "That's alright mama"_ started playing and she didn't even realize she started singing along, her head bopping slightly from side to side in tune with the song..._ Mama she done told me, Papa done told me too 'Son, that gal you're foolin' with, She ain't no good for you' But, that's all right, that's all right. That's all right now mama, anyway you do ….'"_

Holding the last note, Bekka opened her eyes and found herself singing straight at Buck who wore a silly lopsided grin. Gasping she looked down into her lap, wishing the earth would just open up and swallow her whole. She just made a complete and total fool of herself in front of this way cool dreamboat of a bad boy.

* * *

Buck at first though he was hearing things when the second verse of Elvis' song played. He tried his hardest to stifle a chuckle but couldn't contain his smile as he tried to watched her while keeping an eye on the road. She was in another world, eyes closed, swaying in time with the catchy tune. Her pretty voice picking up volume the longer she sang. When Bekka turned, and opened those pretty hazel eyes and sang to him, Buck knew he was a gonner.

There was a moment that passed like a shadow, when he saw the real Bekka Joe, she was happy, open and free. Then just as quickly it vanished as realization hit Bekka and he watched her flush, and clamped her mouth shut. A look of complete and utter mortification claimed her as her eyes bore holes straight through the books resting on her lap.

Buck decided to throw caution to the wind as the third verse started. His deep baritone voice picked up the line, as he totally hammed it up in true Cody like fashion.

_I'm leaving town, baby._

_I'm leaving town for sure._

_Well, then you won't be bothered with me hanging 'round your door._

_Well, that's all right, that's all right._

_That's all right now mama, anyway you do..._

When Bekka heard Buck start singing she peeked a glance at him. He was drumming both hands on the steering wheel while singing for all he was worth. She couldn't contain the giggles that bubbled to the surface at his antics. Buck was looking straight ahead but when he hit the line,_ "...then you won't be bothered with me hanging 'round your door..."_ he turned and winked at her with a crooked smile and kept on singing. It felt like a thousand tiny butterflies took up residence in her belly. Had Elvis Presley himself been sitting next to her it still wouldn't have had the same effect.

And when Buck started crooning, _"Da, da, da dee dee dedee. Dee dee dedee. Dee dee dedee, I need your lovin' that's alright, that's alright now mama, anyway you do."_ She couldn't hold back her merriment any longer. She would have never guessed in a thousand years that Buck could be so funny, or sing so darn good.

Bekka was cracking up and collapsed back into her seat as her books slid off her lap and landed on the floor board. Finally she was able to catch her breath.

"Buck Cross, you're crazy, do you know that ?"

"Yeah. So I've been told." He couldn't remember the last time he acted like a total goof ball, it felt really good. And if it earned him Bekka's smile, he'd do it again in a minute.

"So, let me guess, you like Elvis?" he asked, turning to look at her. His breath hitched, she really was quite a looker when she let go and laughed.

"Oh, I just think Elvis is outta sight. He is such a dreamboat." Bekka gushed. "Did my singing give it away?"

"Maybe a little," he replied. His mouth twisted upward as a single brow arched. He was growing more intrigued with her by the minute.

Something about the way Buck looked at her with those bottomless chocolate brown eyes of his stopped her thoughts dead. Once more Bekka became aware of just how good looking he was. While she, on the other hand, was nothing more than a plain, frumpy girl with ugly cat eye glasses. A guy like that would never see anything interesting in her.

"I suppose you think I'm a total fream," Bekka said as she hid her flushed face while bending down to retrieve her books off the floor board with trembling hands.

Buck frowned, "I don't think you're a fream, Bekka."

"Yes I am, you just don't know me yet." Absently she brushed off her books and laid them neatly back in her lap.

"Well, what I know 'bout ya so far, I like. Besides, it seems like we have more than Poe in common. We both like to sing to the radio, act a little crazy, and we both think Elvis is a pretty cool cat. And lets not forget, we're in Teaspoon's auto shop so I guess that makes me a fream too."

Buck reached his hand out and gently brushed a finger under her chin, "Hey. Look at me."

Looking at him over the rim of her glasses Bekka caught Buck's open smile, the butterflies fluttering in her stomach brought in reinforcements.

"You're gonna fit in here just fine."

She wasn't sure how, but she managed to returned his warm smile without melting dead away. "Thanks, Buck."

He shrugged, trying to act cool. "Don't mention it."

Chuck Berry's "Maybellene" came on the radio just then and Buck started drumming his fingers once more on the steering wheel, wondering what was wrong with himself.

_What are you thinking, Buck? Stop it! Stop thinking about Bekka Joe. Stop falling into those hazel eyes of hers! Haven't you learned anything from Kathleen? You have no business with a girl like Bekka Joe. You swore off chicks remember? She's from the other side of the tracks. You just offered her a ride home, that's it. Keep it up and she's goin' to start thinking you're really on the make. A nice girl like that would never be interested in the likes of you._

Bekka broke into Buck's thoughts. "I just wish I knew a little something about cars. I don't even know what you were all talking about in shop," she lamented.

"Jimmy's going to find out just how lame I am around cars," Bekka continued. "I don't even know anything about what tools to use on a car. The only tools I've ever used was a hammer, and that was to hang up some pictures in my bedroom, and..." Bekka shrunk down in her seat a little. "Well..., Mother doesn't know, but I put a few holes in the walls," she replied sheepishly not daring to look at Buck.

Buck did a double take at her, his brows arched. "Uhhhh, I wouldn't go using a hammer around Jimmy's car." And added, pretending to be worried, "Or mine."

"Oh, I would never do that, Buck. Unless you told me to," she replied in all sincerity. "Though I can't see why you would have someone use a hammer on a car like this."

Taking in an appreciative view of Buck's car for the first time, Bekka continued on with a hint of awe, "You have such a fab car. I've never rode in a fast convertible before. What's the word you used..." she tapped a slender finger on her chin. "A screamer, that's it! I've never rode in a real screamer before."

Sitting taller, Buck puffed his chest out a little at the compliment. Bekka might not have a clue about a car and probably didn't even realize she did it, but the girl knew how to make a guy feel good, calling his fliptop a fab screamer of a car.

"This bucket's no screamer, Bekka. It can't hold a candle to Jimmy's '46 Chevy. Man, that souped up truck of his can really lay a patch out at Dare Devil Alley."

"Oh? "

"...But once I get this wagon hopped up, it's gonna really wail. I'll show those Silvers a thing or two out on the alley."

Pulling up to a stop light, Buck looked over at Bekka who was staring at him dazed.

"Hey,Bekka!" He snapped his fingers, " Are ya okay?"

"Yeah...yeah. I'm fine, sorry. You started talking and I got a little confused, that's all. I'm alright."

"Sorry." He realized once again just how little she really did know on the subject.

"What's Dare Devil Alley?"

"It's out on the old Williams road just outside town. Great for draggin'. Covered bridge goes over Five forks creek. Only bridge like it in the county, and has room for just one car to cross through. First to make it to the bridge and thru to the other side wins." His dark chocolate eyes danced.

The light turned green. "Which way to your house?" Buck asked.

"Take a right, stay straight, down a little way. I live in Hemlock Grove."

Rock Creek was considered by all standards a small town but just like any town or city it still had its more affluent residential areas. Hemlock Grove was where the well to do of Rock Creek lived. Buck clenched and unclenched his jaw. He knew she lived in the better end of town but wasn't expecting her to be a silver, but he should have known, he always had a way of picking the wrong girls.

"What if another car is coming from the other direction?"

"Hmmm?" Her question pulled him back out of his thoughts.

"You were talking about Dare Devil Alley...if another car is coming over the bridge as you start through, what happens then?"

He flashed her a wicked grin, "You pray that doesn't happen."

When she gasped at his reply Buck laughed.

"Have you ever raced...I mean drag raced Dare Devil..."

"You mean, have I ever ran the alley? Yeah. I made the run. Had to. All Rattlers have to make a run at Dare Devil Alley. Part of the initiation."

He glanced over at Bekka. To his surprise she was more fascinated than shocked. He slowed the car down. Now that he got her talking, he was enjoying it too much to have it end so soon.

"Were you scared?"

"Nay..." Buck said with cool confidence. "Too much adrenaline going through me to be scared, besides I had my brother's set of wheels. He had one of the hottest rods in Rock Creek..." He looked to see if Bekka was impressed. If she was, Bekka was hiding it well. All he noticed was that she was studying him over those damned rim glasses of hers like she was pondering the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. He dropped the tough guy act.

"Yeah..I was scared. Scared out of my wits that I would totally cream my brother's '38 coupe. You should see it, Bekka. It's a really boss machine!" He beamed with abandoned delight, like a little boy catching his first glimpse of falling snow for the first time.

"Coulter was leader of the Rattlers at the time, I had to draw who I would drag with. Had the bad luck to draw Jimmy."

"Why was that bad luck?"

"He was already a Rattler. He made the run a month before. He drew Coulter and blew his doors off. That cat, Coulter, had one of the fastest machines in Rock Creek, but Jimmy, with his '46 Chevy made Coulter's ride look like it was standing still."

Bekka was on the edge of her seat hanging on every word coming out of Buck's mouth. She never notice that Buck had pulled the car over in the shade before reaching Hemlock Grove.

"What happened next?" Her feet were tapping with excitement.

"My brother,Red Bear, gave me one last bit of advice."

"What was that?", Bekka ask almost whispering to him.

"...Trust the spirit in the machine, pop the clutch and let it fly."

Bekka's eyes sparkled. She loved good stories. "And..." She urged him to continue.

"The signal was given and I hauled ass down the quarter mile. Red Bear's coupe flew that night. Jimmy and I were neck to neck and the bridge was getting closer and closer to us by the second. I glanced over at Jimmy one last time then hit the gas. I let it rip."

Her hand flew to her mouth,suddenly Buck's story was no longer fun. "But you could have been...what if..." Bekka could feel the color draining from her face and she started to feel lightheaded. She swallowed hard and forced her voice to stop shaking as she continued. "What if you had hit that bridge, and...?" Bekka couldn't finish her thought, it was too painful to think Buck could have died and she would never have had the chance to meet him or gotten to know him.

"I don't think I cared that night," he said distantly. He'd told the story many times but never before had he ditched the bravado or come so close to admitting...he shook his head and continued. "I just clutched it and flew. I was going to make it or I wasn't. The next thing I knew I was on the other side of the bridge."

Again his heart twisted. Bekka gave him that same gut wrenching, care filled look he saw earlier in the day when he was standing by his locker. He could see it shining in earnest within her golden hazel eyes. She couldn't possibly care about him, how could she? Bekka didn't even know the first thing about him, wouldn't want to know him either if she found out he had been busted more than a couple times in his short life. Bottom line they were from different worlds. Besides he wouldn't dare confess to her why he was willing to end it all that night no matter how much those mesmerizing eyes begged for him to bare his soul.

Before Buck did anything stupid or rash, he said with an edge that sounded harsher than he meant it to be, "I think I should get ya home, it's getting late."

"Yes, I suppose so," Bekka said sadly. She really didn't want their time together to end. "Mother will wonder where I am." There was more to Buck's story, she was certain. Maybe someday he would share more, maybe...

* * *

As Buck pulled back out onto the road, Bekka watched him shift his car through the gears. It seemed to come as natural to him as breathing.

She sighed and settled herself back in her seat as he turned into Hemlock Grove. "I wish I knew how to drive."

Slamming his foot on the clutch and the other on the break, brought his '42 Ford fliptop to a halt in the middle of the street. Buck looked at her flabbergasted.

"You don't know how to drive a car?"

With eyes wide, Bekka stammered..."I know how to drive, Buck. ….I've driven a car before...several times, yeah...I learned back home. I took Driver's Ed."

Buck's dark brows knitted together, not too certain if he really believed the yarn she was spinning him.

"I...I just meant that I wish I could drive as good as you do...that's all, Buck." Bekka nervously chortled, and prayed it came off as believable.

Buck groaned, trying hard not to bury his face in his palm. This wasn't good, not good at all. Teaspoon would expect her to know how to drive. Then it hit him and he smiled inwardly as the plan formed in his head.

"How about a proposal, Bekka."

"What do ya mean, Buck."

"Well,... where is your house?" he asked as he shifted into first.

"The last one on the left, at the end of the cul de sac."

He drove slowly as he proposed his idea to Bekka, "Lets say I teach you how to drive, drive better," he thought to add. "Teaspoon is going to expect that outta you at the very least."

"He is?" she squeaked.

"Yep. I'll also show you the basics about a car, so you won't feel so lost working with Jimmy."

"You would do that for me?"

He nodded his head, liking the idea that he could spend time with her, even if it was for school.

"That'd be great but...you said it was a proposal..." her voice trailed wondering what she could do for him. And a little fearful of what he would ask of her.

"Well...ummm ..yeah it is. I help you. You help me...help me through British Lit."

It was Bekka's turn to furrow her brows. "You need help in Literature? How can I possibly help you? You said you loved Poe. Granted he's an American author, but still?"

She studied him again. How could someone in a college prep class and who claimed to love Edgar Allen Poe need her help in Literature.

"Sure I might dig Poe, doesn't mean I know a thing about Bronte. She's a whole different ball of wax. Same as these other English authors on our reading syllabus. Why hell, I'm not even sure that's English Shakespeare wrote in. But I need the class," he quipped as he drove further down her street.

"I see." Bekka gulped, Buck wasn't kidding around.

"Look, Bekka, I need to ace this course or I'll be toast. My grades are my only shot for a good scholarship into a top notch college. Old man Tompkins is just waiting to see me flunk out. That man has rode my tail since the day I stepped foot in this school. I don't want to give him the satisfaction. I have plans...Come on, what do ya say?" He gave her his biggest sad puppy dog eyes.

Thinking about it for a moment, Bekka had to admit to herself that she really needed help with driving. And she didn't want Jimmy to think she was totally inept when it came to cars or the tools needed to work on them. And, like Buck, she needed the grade. Buck seemed sincere with his offer. She really hated Tompkins' attitude, especially towards Cody and Buck and the other Rattlers. If she was honest with herself, she really didn't mind spending time with Buck, even if it was just helping him with her favorite novel; Jane Eyre.

"Here, this is it." Bekka pointed out her house to Buck.

Buck, hoping for an answer, looked confused for a moment. "What?"

"Where I live."

"Oh." Buck's jaw slackened at the sight that met his eyes.

He brought his car to a stop in front of a very large brick two story colonial with a screened in side porch and nicely manicured yard.

"Wow! Nice place."

Bekka shrugged, "It's just a house. It's Mother's idea, she picked it out." She sighed in embarrassment. It was nothing like her modest house back home.

Buck mistook Bekka's response as indifference. He scowled while simultaneously snorting in disgust. "I thought you might be different. But I can see you're just like all the other silvers."

"What do you mean, a silver?" Bekka asked, utterly taken aback at his comment.

"Born with a silver spoon in your mouth. Never having to work for anything and still never happy, with what mommy and daddy give ya."

Bekka was speechless. Irritation welled in her. Where did he come off assuming she was a spoiled rich preppy?

"I mean, look at your house, Bekka." Buck went on. " All the guys in shop would kill for a place like this. And all you do is shrug your pretty little shoulders as if this place is nothing."

"How dare you imply that!" Bekka flared back. "You don't know the first thing about me, Buck Cross."

Her annoyance was growing into outright anger. The ride home had been such fun and Buck was being nice and funny, and cool. She thought he was becoming her friend but then Buck carelessly implied she was a richie. Suddenly, Bekka was very tired of this day, tired of everyone assuming she was something that she wasn't. She let Buck have it!

"I don't expect things to be given to me and I know how to work hard for the things I want to have!" Bekka spat.

Buck watched as hot white fire, the likes he hadn't before seen, burned in her eyes, turning them from golden to a blazing green amber. He gulped hard and wished he could take back every stupid word he just said.

"Bekka, I'm sor..."

"No! you listen!" She cut him off.

"I can't help what my Father does for a living, nor can I help what things my parents have given me. But, unlike my mother and this huge obnoxious house, which was her idea, Buck, I don't believe in having things just for show!"

Pausing, she took several breaths and launched back into her tirade.

"My mother is all about appearances. That, in my mind doesn't prove the worth of a person and never will. A person's worth is what they are inside not on the outside. And...if it makes any difference to you, Buck, I earned each and every grade I got because I plan to get into a damn good college on my own, not because of my daddy's money. It will be because of the grades I earned with hard work that will get me there! So don't you dare ever imply that I'm some spoiled richie, or silver or whatever it is you just called me!"

Bekka opened the car door, got out with a huff and promptly slammed it shut. At the moment if the door had fallen off its hinges she wouldn't have cared in the least.

Turning back, she looked Buck straight in the eye, her voice fighting for calm."Thank you for the ride home, Buck. It was very kind of you." Whirling about Bekka never took another look back at him as she walked with quick steps up her drive.

Buck cursed under his breath. Convinced that he was the biggest idiot around._ You're an imbecile, Cross. You got a pretty looker beside you, and the chance to spend time with her and you go opening your trap and call her a silver. What has she ever done to you, except be nice to you. She never judged you cause you wore a leather jacket._

At that moment Buck really did feel like a thug. "Bekka, Bekka wait. Come back! Bekka, I'm sorry. Please turn around, please?"

She was angry with him, but paused, mid stride, threw her head up to the sky and whipped around, eyes narrowed on Buck. "What?!"

Buck got out of his car and met Bekka half way. "Look, I'm sorry, Bekka, please believe me," he pleaded.

Bekka thought he might have had something better to say but he didn't, so she started to turn back toward her house. Bekka was tired and wanted him to go away so she could run up to her room and cry.

"Look, I know I'm a stupid jerk, Bekka. I shouldn't have said what I did. You're right, I don't know ya and I'm sure I just blew any last chance of getting to know ya better and us being friends."

With hands on her hips she looked at Buck and glared at him. In the course of one school day she had been called a preppy, a paper shaker, four eyes, new girl, and now a silver. Buck would have to do a whole lot better than call himself a jerk, say he's sorry, and give her those dang sad brown eyes.

Buck wasn't used to apologizing and could have easily gotten into his car and driven back to his side of the tracks, but he couldn't. He liked her too much and never meant to hurt her. He had to make her understand just how sorry he really was.

"Please, Bekka. I shouldn't have assumed you were like the other preps and jocks, that wasn't fair. But you don't know what it's like here and the struggle...if it wasn't for Teaspoon, none of us Rattlers would stand a chance." Buck reached out a hand and touched her arm, he was going to give it one last shot. "Please don't stay angry with me, Bekka. I couldn't handle it."

Bekka's ire was cooling as she looked at his bronzed hand resting on her arm. She had half a notion to yank her arm away from his grasp but didn't. It was his words, _'I couldn't handle it.'_ and the look in his eyes that stayed her first reaction, and melted away the remains of her irritation.

"I suppose," she started off, then worried her lower lip. "...I suppose we can start fresh tomorrow, clean slate free of mistakes. I believe we both agreed that we got today off to a bad start." She gave Buck a silly half loopy grin of her own, "Apology accepted."

Breathing a sigh, his breath caught at the sight of her grin. Buck could only smile back at her. "Thanks, but I should warn you, Bekka. Making friends with us, you'll make enemy's of others."

"I know. I'll take that chance. I should be getting on inside before mother wonders where I've been. I'll see you in home room."

He watched her walk towards the front door, her ponytail bouncing from side to side. Then he realized she had never given him an answer.

"Bekka, wait, wait a minute!" He called out. "You never gave me an answer."

"An answer to what?" She asked as she turned back to look at Buck.

"My proposal, remember? I help you with driving and learning auto basics and you help me with Lit. What do ya say, Becky?"

Walking all the way back to where Buck stood, she got on her tiptoes and looked him straight in the eye, "What do I say?" She tilted her head, "I say, alright you have a deal, but," Bekka tapped her finger into his chest, "Don't you ever call me Becky again, dig? Or the deal is off."

"Yeah, got it. Don't want to be on the receiving end of your wrath ever again."

"Smart boy." Turning on her heel Bekka grinned as she headed back inside.

"Hey, Bekka." Buck shouted, " Driving lessons start tomorrow, best be ready." He got the last laugh as he watched her stop dead in her tracks, turn around and stare at him in complete distress.

* * *

**First I have to thank a million times over.. Hortense and Eunice. This chapter wouldn't be what it is without their peepers on it...you two are true dolls!((HUGS)) **

**And the ladies on the Plus..huge thanks, hugs, and kisses...your support, suggestions, and encouragement have been amazing...I'm at a loss for words. But I'm glad to have you dolls along for this ride through High School...1955. **

**The readers...a huge thank you for supporting this story. I know this mainly was a Buck chapter...please rest assured ...There will be more Jimmy, Kid, Cody and the rest of the gang as the year unfolds...hope you will all stick around to see it...**

**The next chapter...you get to see the Rattler's and Scarlets' hang out... The Express Station Diner..**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is A/U. Set in 1955 Rock Creek Nebraska. **

* * *

**Chapter 3. The Station.**

* * *

There were only two places to go in Rock Creek if you wanted a decent burger, fries and malt; The Depot or The Express Station diner.

A few years back the City council had voted to have the town's old dilapidated train depot torn down. It was located in the heart of the nicer part of downtown Rock Creek and considered by many to be an eyesore only fit for destruction. But Mrs. Devlin, President of Rock Creek's Preservation Society had other ideas. With her group of ladies, they intervened, saved the old building and had it restored. The City's newest diner, The Depot, was born.

The Express Station diner, on the other hand, was just a small drive-in, built out of a old dining car. It was a favorite of many of the town's folks and had been in the same place, on the outskirts of town, for as long as Buck and the other Rattlers could remember.

He had never eaten at the Depot, it was on Silver's turf and for that reason alone he would never step foot in the place, not that they would serve a guy like him anyway. But he didn't care 'cause he was damn certain that greasy spoon didn't hold a match to the Express Station. In his estimation, it served the best fries and burgers around.

Sliding his '43 Ford convertible in a parking space alongside Cody's '33 Ford Roadster, Buck breathed a sigh. If the Depot was the Silver's haunt, the Express Station or simply the Station, as the Rattlers liked to call it, was their hangout and, for many, their second home.

It was the end of his first day of school and already a ton of homework had been piled on-top of Buck, but he wasn't ready to go home just yet. His brother wouldn't get home from the garage 'til after dark and the house would be too quiet. And he needed to stop thinking about _her_. What he needed was the noise and distractions his friends would offer,along with some good food.

But he was growing doubtful that would even help, his mind was still full of Bekka Joe. He couldn't shut her out or figure her out and that both frustrated and intrigued him.

Aside from Lou, she was the only girl that dared stand up to him, and he was still smarting from her tongue lashing. He couldn't shake away the memory of her eyes, the way they burned with intensity or danced and sparkled with life when she laughed. He had to stop this, he didn't need to get messed up with another chick. And she really shouldn't get mixed up with the likes of him. She was too nice. But then her sweet smile flitted across his mind and he grinned. There was still the promise of spending time with her even if it was for Brit Lit lessons and some auto basics, where was the harm in that?

Shutting the door of his car he paused, mid stride, and turned back to look at his pride and joy. Driving lessons, he had promised her driving lessons. Some serious harm could come from that. He cringed as he thought of his transmission, his brakes, all the body work he had done. What was he thinking? Certainly Bekka could drive a little, she told him she could.

Pulling open the chrome and glass door, he took in the familiar and welcoming sight of their hangout. Although it wasn't much to look at, just some old booths and a dining counter with some pictures on the walls, the diner had a comfortable feel about it. Like a well broken in pair of jeans, a bit frayed, a few stains here and there but a place a body could feel at home in.

His eyes grazed over the intimate surroundings, hitting on the stools and booths as well as the old Wurlitzer jukebox in one corner and the new pinball machine in the other.

The corners of his mouth turned up at the memory of Jimmy's near boyish fascination with that machine when it first arrived. He had been nearly obsessed with it, to Alice's disapproval. His hours at the machine resulted in a score no one had come close to. Although that didn't stop Cody from trying to beat it every chance he got.

His gaze now fell on Rachel Dunne sitting in an out of the way booth. She ran the Express Station, and did her best to keep the place up and in good repair. Her most recent project was recovering the stools that lined the old, fading formica counter top and redo the booth cushions that ran along the old dining car's outer walls. She chose a pleasing robin egg blue vinyl that looked smart against the chrome edged seats. Her little endeavor gave the Station a much needed lift, but it also put the diner, financially speaking, precariously close to the red.

Since the Depot opened, it had hurt their business and she was determined to scrape together every cent she could to make the Station shine brighter and outdo the Depot. That was her plan, but as she sat pouring over the accounts ledger, her dreams were slowly becoming just that, dreams.

"Hey Buck, sugar! Hold the door," Lou called out as she skated towards him. There were only a couple of cars parked in the drive-in stations, but enough business to keep her busy both inside and outside of the diner. "Thanks, you're a gem." She grinned as she zipped past him, trays and empty dishes well in hands.

Buck stood a moment longer framed in the doorway as he let the the familiar sounds of music playing on the jukebox, mingled with the bells going off on the pinball machine wash over him. His stomach started to rumble just then as the delicious smells of burgers frying on the grill filled his nose.

Following Lou inside, he was met with Rachel's sunny greeting, as she looked up from her books. "Let me guess, Buck, the usual?"

"Yeah. You read my mind, Rachel." He flashed her a loopy grin as he slid into his favorite circular booth at the corner of the diner, draping his arms over the back of the seat and stretching his long legs along the cushion.

'_With a smile like that,_ _he's gonna be worse than his brother,_' she thought as she shook her head, trying to hide the slight blush at the very thought of Red. Turning, Rachel hollered to Jarvis, "Burger and extra fries for Buck."

"Hey Jarvis, how's it hanging?" Buck called out to the Station 's best cook.

"I'm busy cooking your food, that's what's hanging, Buck."

Buck chuckled as he shrugged out of his jacket and draped his arms lazily over the back of the booth once more and settled in to watch Cody at the pinball machine.

"Come on...come on...yeah..." Cody was talking to himself as his fingers furiously worked the buttons that controlled the flippers that kept the steel ball in play. "No, no, no..." He shoved the side of the machine, "Yeah, that's it..come on..Yeah!" Bells kept going off as the ball continuously hit the bumpers, his score rising by the second.

"Ya know Cody, if you keep nudgin' the machine like that, you're going to tilt the thing."

"Haven't yet, Buck. Been playing this coin since I got here." He paused his finger motions, shoved the machine again slightly, then started working the flippers as he kept the ball in play and racked up more points.

Over Cody's enthusiasm a record could be heard dropping down in the jukebox across the diner.

Buck grinned and started tapping his fingers to The Chords latest single, "Sh-Boom". Idly he wondered if Bekka liked the song. The image of her carefree smiling face, body swaying slightly to the radio was forever burned on his memory. _Did she like to dance?_ His mind even wandered as far as imagining how she would feel in his arms, he smiled.

"Order up!" Jarvis yelled as he placed a cheeseburger with onion rings on the formica counter-top.

That was enough to pull Buck back to the present and shake his idle wayward thoughts about Bekka Joe. Reaching out along the window sill his fingers touched on his book of short stories by Poe. He started reading where he left off, "The Oval Portrait."

Lou came skating inside the Station and slapped her orders on the counter.

"Where 's Alice? I can't keep up with both the outside and inside customers." Lou grumbled peevishly.

"Jimmy hasn't dropped Alice off yet?" Rachel asked, slightly surprised. She lifted her head up from her ledger and scanned the dining area. Aside from Kid sitting at the counter studying some school book and Buck sitting in the corner booth lost in something he was reading, the only other customers inside were a few of the other neighborhood kids just getting in from school and a couple of Army Veterans swapping old war stories from the Great War.

Rachel gathered that Lou's irritation didn't so much stem from Alice 's tardiness but probably from some recent spat the girl had with Kid. But she kept her mouth shut on that matter. She'd long ago learned not to meddle in the pair's disagreements. They always blew over in time. Instead she replied, " I'll help out in here until she arrives. I'm sure there is a good reason for her to be late."

"Yeah, sure." Lou sniffed. She shot a glaring look at Kid, grabbed up the tray of food, gracefully spun back around and skated out the door.

Kid didn't even lift his gaze off of the pages of his book.

Rolling her eyes towards the tin tile ceiling, Rachel sighed, thanking her stars that she was no longer a teenager. Before she could ponder any longer on the merits of being an adult, the door banged open.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Rachel!" Alice rushed in the diner with her apron and roller skates in hand.

"Go on, get ready and help Lou out."

Rachel narrowed her eyes on Jimmy. "I don't want this happening again, you understand?"

"What, Rachel?" Jimmy asked with feigned innocence. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did." She cast a knowing glance at Alice who was trying hard to adjust her red neck scarf just right.

"No I don't, I swear, Rachel."

She blew a strand of long hair out of her eyes, "Umm Hmmm, sure Jimmy. Just get over there with Buck. You having the usual?"

"Yeah!. Thanks Rachel, you're the best." Jimmy grinned as he straddled a chair at Buck's table.

Hands on hips, she shot back, "That grin doesn't cut the grease with me, and remember what I told ya." She winked at Jimmy, letting him know she wasn't all that angry, after all,she was young and in love once.

"Hey Cody!" Rachel yelled out. "Careful with that pinball machine, ya hear. Break it and that's it, won't be another one."

"I'm going for a record, Rachel." Cody hollered.

"Yeah, right, Cody." Jimmy laughed. Leaning in close to Buck he said, "Whatta bet Cody tilts before he clears my record?" He frowned. Buck wasn't paying him any attention. He just drummed his fingers idly in time with The Platters single, "Earth Angel", while staring at the pages of his book.

His dark eyes lingered over the words... "_She was a maiden of rarest beauty, and not more lovely than full of glee. And evil was the hour when she saw, and loved, and wedded the painter. He passionate, studious, austere, and having already a bride in his Art; she a maiden of rarest beauty, and not more lovely than full of glee; all light and smiles, and frolicsome as the young fawn; loving and cherishing all things;..." _

"Hey Buck," He snapped his fingers at his friend. "Buck..Buck"

"What?" His eyes cut to Jimmy as he slammed his book shut.

"Damn, just trying to get your attention, where were you, man?"

"Nowhere, I'm cool. Just reading..."

Jimmy studied his friend for a moment a half grin started to form on his face.

"So tell me, how is..."

The TILT light started flashing and what sounded like every bell in the machine went off.

"No! Damnit Noooooo!" Cody yelled as he slumped over the pinball machine.

The diner went silent, then snickers started rippling through the room as everyone realized what happened.

"I told ya, my friend," Buck started to say, "Keep nudgin' the machine like you were and you're going to tilt the thing."

Laughter erupted throughout the diner.

"It ain't funny." Cody wailed as he fell into the corner booth alongside Buck.

" Oh, man!" Noah exclaimed. "What's cookin' on the front burner over here?"

"Cody thought he could break my score." Jimmy laughed.

"I almost had it," He moaned.

"Well, drop the dying act and move over, Cody." Noah said as he leaned his Harmony guitar against the wall. "I'm starved."

Right on cue, Alice skated up to the Rattler's corner booth and placed Buck's Chocolate Malt, Burger, and extra order of fries down with ease.

Cody, Noah and Jimmy made a play for his fries but Buck was too quick and shifted the plate away from his friends. "Ha! Get ya paws off my fries." he quipped.

"Aaawww, come on Buck..." Jimmy whined.

Alice giggled at Jimmy. Her heart flip flopped at the sight of him, his expression put her in mind of a cute school boy, not a tough hotshot rebel.

"Leave Buck alone, Jimmy." Alice scolded while shooting him a wink. "Here, I begged Jarvis for an extra plate of fries, until your orders are ready." She placed the platter of fries between Cody, Noah, and Jimmy, her eyes lingering on his golden eyes for a long moment. Slowly breaking contact she turned back to Cody, "Cheese burger and Cherry malt, right? And Noah, its a burger with onion rings, and vanilla shake, did I get it right?" She grinned big.

They lost their voices for a moment, she really was a looker. "Yeah, that's right Alice," they replied in unison.

"Back in two shakes." She winked at the boys and shot Jimmy one more bright smile before skating off to retrieve their orders. Jimmy watched after her for a moment before pulling his attention back to his friends.

"So, Buck, tell me, " Jimmy said nonchalantly. "Did you get my Kitten home alright?"

"_Your_ _Kitten_?" Buck arched a brow and tried to hide how he nearly choked on the french fry he had just popped in his mouth.

"Yeah." Jimmy gave Buck a large grin delighting in the jealousy his friend was trying to tamp down.

"Wait!" Cody's head shot up, his losses at the pinball machine forgotten. "You talking 'bout Bekka doll? How is she? She left the shop before I could say anything to her. What happened? You took her home, Buck?"

"It was nothing. She was a little upset and overwhelmed, that's all. I offered her a ride home,"

Buck shrugged.

"She should be overwhelmed," Kid replied as he pulled up a chair. "She doesn't belong in our shop, she isn't one of us."

"Oh, give it a rest, Kid will ya." Lou shot out, as she skated back into the diner with another order and a tray of empty dishes. "The girl deserves a chance, she ain't backing out of auto shop, I gotta admire her spunk."

Lou and Alice skated up to their table with plates of food.

"What's the big deal anyway, Kid? It's certainly a nice change of scenery around the shop." Noah said with a wicked grin.

"Now that's a sight for sore eyes," Cody beamed as Lou placed his cheeseburger and heaping mound of fries in front of him.

"Amen, Cody," Noah replied as he took a long drink from his vanilla shake.

Ignoring Cody and Noah, Kid went on, "You wouldn't understand, Noah."

"Sure he does, Kid." Lou spat. "Ain't a one of us not affected by a Silver, but it don't mean Bekka is like that, just cause she dresses like one of them.

"Lou's right, Kid." Jimmy jumped into the conversation. "Seems to me it ain't right to judge. We don't know anything about the chick."

"Yeah? Well, where does she live then, Huh?" Kid turned to look at Buck who was quietly eating his burger.

Through the whole conversation, Buck had been silent, quietly reliving the fiery tirade Bekka had released upon him when he had the misfortune of calling her a spoiled rich Silver.

"Across the tracks," was his only reply.

"We figured that, Buck," Cody said between a mouthful of fries.

Lou was getting fed up and had to fight the urge to snatch up Noah's shake and dump it on Kid 's head.

"So what's she like Buck? Is she cute?" Alice asked.

"Pretty as an angel," Cody sighed. "I think I'm going to have to ask that doll out."

Buck narrowed his eyes at Cody and Jimmy laughed.

Draping her arm possessively around Jimmy, Alice replied, "You best keep those hands of yours to yourself while working with her, ya dig."

"You don't have a thing to worry about baby doll, I know where my bread's buttered," he assured her as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "But I think Kitten might have her hands full between Cody and good old Buck here."

"What?" Buck asked his head snapped to Jimmy.

"Whoo hoo!" Noah laughed, "Looks like you have some competition, Cody"

"With Buck? Yeah that'll be the day." Cody took a swig from his malt, "Once I lay on the ole' charm, Bekka doll won't be able to keep her hands off of me."

Gaffs and snickers went around the table as Jimmy coughed, "Bull"! Kid just rolled his eyes.

"In your dreams Cody, in your dreams" Lou replied.

"Yeah! Once she gets a look at you scoffing food into that big trap of yours she's going to hightail it outta Rock Creek and not look back." Noah said.

"Hey ladies, orders are up" Jarvis yelled out.

"Baby, I gotta jet. I'll be back in a flash." Alice leaned in and gave Jimmy a quick kiss which he proceeded to deepen.

"Oh come on, man! Get a room." Buck grumbled. That was the last thing he needed to see, with thoughts of Bekka still in his head.

"Yeah, we're trying to eat." Noah added.

Lou shook her head and skated off without so much as a goodbye to Kid. "I'll catch you boys in a sec," she called back over her shoulder.

Alice managed to pull away from Jimmy's embrace and looked deep into his golden eyes. "You're gonna pay for that, mister. How am I supposed to skate now?"

Jimmy just gave her a wag of his brow along with a self satisfied grin.

"Alice, your orders are up!" Jarvis hollered out again.

"Jimmy!" Rachel's voice cut through the dining room.

The boys all sat up a little straighter. Rachel was easygoing and sweet as pie and let the Rattlers hang at her diner. But she had one rule, they were not to overly distract her waitresses when they worked.

"Way to go, Jimmy! Rachel's totally frosted." Cody quipped between a mouth full of cheese burger.

"Sorry, Rachel."

She walked over to their table, hands on hips. "What am I going to do with you boys? Keep it up and I'll put a hurt on the extra fries the girls slip ya, follow?"

"I didn't do anything, Rachel," Kid replied. "Owww! What gives Noah?" Kid rubbed the leg Noah just kicked.

"We understand, Rachel. And we're sorry." Cody said, giving her a large grin.

"Well, all right. Just behave yourselves." Rachel turned and walked back to the booth she was occupying.

"What did ya kick me for, Noah?"

"Don't know 'bout you, but I like the extras Rachel lets the girls slip us."

"Me too." Buck added with a frown.

"Fine." Kid huffed.

"So what's up with you and Lou? " Jimmy asked. "She seemed pretty hacked with ya."

"It's nothing, ice it, alright."

"Hey..." Jimmy put his hands up, "I ain't starting anything, Kid. Just asked."

Cody looked from Buck to Noah, "Meanwhile, back at the ranch..."

"Yeah," A large grin spread across Noah's face and a twinkle of mischief shone in his dark brown eyes. "So Buck, you tried to duck and dodge it, but what's the new girl like."

"Must've been a real good ride home, he's sure got the hots for her." Jimmy replied with a laugh.

Buck almost choked on the last of his fries. "Your roof 's leaking Jimmy. I don't have the hots for the girl. She's cute, yeah, and I gave her a lift home, that's it." He swallowed the last of his chocolate malt, praying they wouldn't ask any more questions about Bekka Joe.

"I'm not crazy, and don't try to peg me for some butter-and-egg, Buck. I ain't buying it," Jimmy replied. " I caught the way you were drawing designs on her in shop. Don't blame ya, she's quite a looker under the peepers."

"You're not serious, Buck." Kid piped up. "Haven't ya learned your lesson after Kathleen? That silver ran ya through the mud."

Buck clenched his jaw, trying to calm himself. "I told ya, I just took her home. She's a nice girl, from the other side of the tracks, period. I don't have the hots for her, and she's nothing like Kathleen."

'_Yes, you do have designs on Bekka, you big lying fool.' _He thought to himself. Jo Stafford's "Make love to me" started playing on the jukebox. He groaned.

"He doth protest too much," Noah quipped as he wagged his brows.

Laughter broke out.

"Might as well give it up, Buck. Bekka doll is still gonna fall for my charms." Cody gloated.

Kid sighed, ready to pull the conversation back to the one question that Buck hadn't answered. "Where does she live, Buck?"

"Other side of town."

"Yeah, you said that already, Buck."

"She lives over in Hemlock Grove."

"Damn, Buck." Kid threw his napkin down. "The little Ivy Leaguer lives smack dab in the heart of silver territory. I bet she bleeds silver blood."

"She ain't one of them, Kid." Buck growled.

"Right, that's what you said about Kathleen, and look what that got ya." Kid fired back.

Buck started to rise from the table. "You don't know her, she ain't no silver," His voice held a menacing edge.

"Yeah, well I don't trust her. " Kid's blue eyes flashed.

"I do!"

Never one to keep quiet, Cody threw his two cents into the confrontation. "Cut the doll some slack, Kid. She didn't have an easy day of it. Kathleen already rattled her cage good. And I like the girl."

"And what about Ambrose?" Noah piped up. "He lives smack in the heart of Silver country and..."

"Bull Dog is different," Kid cut him off. "You know he is. Just look at Bekka. You can tell a mile away she's just another snotty Silver..."

"No she's not!" Buck's anger growing.

Jimmy could tell Buck was about to come across the table at Kid, and quickly silenced everyone before things got completely out of hand. "Buck, sit down! All of you, cut the gas, alright!," He barked.

Buck reluctantly sat back down, dark eyes boring into Kid. Their table, along with the whole diner went silent, even the jukebox was quiet.

"Kitten seemed alright to me and besides," Jimmy continued, "She's on our turf in shop. We got the advantage while we see what she's about. Maybe she's like Buck says and maybe not, but she can't do much harm in shop with all of us there."

Murmurs of agreement could be heard around the table.

"And I'll even..." Jimmy started.

"You'll what?" Kid interrupted harshly, not entirely sold on this plan.

"If you'll let me finish," Jimmy snarled, "I was saying, I'll take responsibility for her. Kitten 's partnered with me, I'll make sure she's alright, that she's legit. Everyone cool with that?"

They all nodded their consent.

"Good!"

"Who died in here?" Teaspoon asked as he and Polly entered the diner.

"Don't ask." Lou said as she skated in behind the couple and placed some more orders on the counter for Jarvis.

"You're just in time, Polly" Jarvis called to the the pretty blonde.

"Give me a sec, and I'll get my apron on and give ya a hand." Turning back toward Teaspoon, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a small kiss. "Why don't you go have a seat with your boys, Sugar Lips, and I'll bring you your favorite in a blink." She reached up to offer a small peck on Teaspoon's cheek but he was quick and pulled her close for a longer kiss.

That was enough to break the tense silence as hoots and whistles broke out.

The boys couldn't contain their snickers as Bekka Joe was momentarily forgotten.

"Ohhh Sugar Lips..." Cody mocked in exaggerated falsetto. They all busted out laughing at about the same time Teaspoon approached the booth.

"Something funny, boys?"

"No, nothing at all, Teaspoon." Kid replied, trying to stick to his anger and resentment at Jimmy and the others for taking that Silver's side as he fought back the urge to laugh.

"It's Cody," Noah chimed in.

"Yeah, how can anyone keep a straight face looking at a mug like that."

"Buck's right, Teaspoon. Look at him," Jimmy said.

"Hey!"

"The boys've got a point, Cody." Teaspoon chuckled before turning his attention to Noah.

"It's still a little quiet in here, ya going to let that guitar you haul around with ya just hold up the wall, Noah, or are you going to play something?" The older man asked.

Noah grinned big, "Thought you'd never ask." He took his Harmony out of the case and paused a moment to gaze at it lovingly, almost as if looking at a beautiful woman. Then he placed a slender glass medicine bottle that he used as a slide on his ring finger, tuned the guitar, and slid the bottle down and back up the fretboard. He looked around the room, satisfied that he had everyone's attention before he lit into, "The sky is crying"

Noah was really good and had a voice as smooth as hot melted honey. Girls swooned when they heard him play, even Lou and Alice sighed when they listened to him sing.

More regulars started coming in and after a couple more songs, Noah reluctantly admitted it was time to head on home.

"Play one more, Noah." Doc Barnes hollered out from the back of the diner.

"Yeah, Noah one more." Polly called out as she flipped over a cheese sandwich at the short order grill.

Noah couldn't resist, "Alright, this is the last one, then I'm calling it quits." Everyone went silent, the only thing that could be heard was Noah's guitar as he effortlessly worked his fingers over the strings, then started in on the "Feelin' Bad Blues".

When he finished, the diner was still silent, then like a huge crack of thunder crashing over the Nebraska plains, hoots, cheering, and clapping erupted throughout the room.

"That boy's sure gotten good." Teaspoon remarked to Jimmy.

"Yeah, he has." Jimmy grinned in response.

"Awww, come on, one more Noah?" Cody begged, grinning and clapping.

"Nope." Teaspoon stood up. I think it's time for all my boys to be heading on home, don't ya all have homework to do? You got school tomorrow.

"Teaspoon's right. I gotta get on home, Aunt Sally will tan the hide right off of me if I don't have my homework finished. You must not have any homework, Cody." Noah remarked. "I tell ya, old man Tompkins loaded me down."

"How did ya end up with him this year?" Buck asked.

"Economics. I need the credit."

"I'd watch out for him, he's on the war path, this year. He lit into me and Buck in home room somethin' fierce." Cody replied.

"Yeah, I'm glad I got that out of the way last year," Buck commented. "Bad enough dealing with him first thing every morning. Hang tight, Noah."

"Hey, I gotta jet too, catch you cats on the flip side." Cody said.

"Later, Cody." Buck gathered up his book and jacket and followed Noah out to his '49 Harley Hydra Glide motorcycle. It was a killer machine.

"You have it really lookin' good, Noah." Buck said with slight twinge of envy. He ran his hands admiringly over the shiny chrome handlebars. "When ya goin' to let me take this beauty for a spin?"

"Yeah, in your dreams, Buck." Noah laughed. "I never thought I'd get her shined up and purring like a kitten. Still need to make a few adjustments, then she'll really haul some serious ass."

Noah had come upon the bike by pure luck. His aunt Sally cleaned the home of the recently widowed Mrs. James Crawley. The motorcycle had been stored and neglected in their garage for years. She had no need for the thing and really needed someone to help with her yard work so Noah worked for her on Saturdays and got his ride.

Noah swung a leg over the saddle, "Listen to her run, Buck."

Before he could fire it up, they heard Kid calling out to Buck.

"Buck, wait..."

Buck heaved a heavy sigh.

"I'll catch ya tomorrow, Noah," he called and then turned back toward Kid. "Yeah? What?" He was still pissed with him over Bekka. He liked the girl, probably more than he should. Kid didn't know her at all and judged her and put her down as a no good Silver. That really angered him, what gave him the damn right? Then it hit him, the irony was that he had done the same thing but she had set him straight. Would he have given her a chance if she had just kept her mouth shut and quietly walked away? He didn't like to think about that, and had learned his lesson good.

He knew Bekka was different, why couldn't Kid just trust him for once and give the girl a chance? Hell even Jimmy was willing to give her a chance. Sure he screwed up with Kathleen, but Kid didn't have to go throwing it in his face. Bekka wasn't like her, she cared, he saw it in her eyes.

Kid came running up to his friend,at about the same time Noah's Harley roared off down the road. "Look, Buck. About earlier, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm worried 'bout ya, don't want to see ya get hurt again, that's all."

"Well don't. I'm fine." Buck snapped and headed towards his car. He was sick and tired of Kid's meddling and getting all big brother on him. That's what Red was for, he certainly didn't need it from Kid.

"Damn," Kid muttered. _Why does he have to be so stubborn? "_Buck! Buck! Look, I'll try and give her a chance, alright?" He watched as Buck ignored him and got into his car.

He marched up and put his hands on the hood of Buck's burgundy ragtop. "Did you hear me? I said, I'll give the girl a chance, alright! I promise."

" Yeah, Alright," Buck said dismissively as he cranked and revved the engine.

"She's sounding better all the time, Buck." Kid noted appreciatively as he patted the car. Buck still said nothing. Kid could see the muscles flex in Buck's jaw.

"We cool?" Kid asked before Buck put it in reverse.

"Yeah, we're cool. I'll catch ya tomorrow, Kid."

Kid watched his friend lay a patch as he drove out of the diner and headed home.

_Show off, _Kid thought with a smile as he absently unrolled his pack of cigs from the sleeve of his T-shirt before shaking one out and rolling the pack back into his sleeve. He shrugged on his leather Rattlers jacket and fished his lighter out of the pocket. He was glad things were copasetic with Buck again. Now if he could just straighten things out with Lou. He was still at a loss over what he did to frost her.

He got in his '38 Deuce, and headed home.

Jimmy's '46 Chevy truck still sat in the parking lot. He would hang out at the diner with Teaspoon until Polly and the girls got off. Lou didn't want anything to do with him at the moment anyway, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with her. She had her own car, he would just try and talk to her tomorrow, when they were both cool headed, and hopefully smooth things out.

* * *

**First I have to thank Hortense and Eunice for their help, knowledge, skill, voice, support and encouragement on this chapter. They really made this installment shine. You two ladies will never know how much I truly appreciate and love having you along on this journey through Senior year '55. Hugs.**

**They say it takes a village.. Well I must give the ladies at the plus a huge hug for their support on this story and also providing thoughts, suggestions, and and pieces to this story... you all are an awesome group..thank you for your love and support. **

**The readers... I can't leave you out. A huge thank-you for taking the time to read and sticking with this A/U version of our Riders.. I hope you will stick around for more...**

**As a note: All the jukebox songs used in this chapter are from 1954. Earth Angle was produced in 1954 as a B side to a 45 record. It became a hit in 1955...so I took a liberty in using it in September of 1954. **

**"The Sky is Crying", and the "Feeling bad Blues"..you can look those up on Youtube...awesome blues music...**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is A/U. It is set in 1954-55 in Rock Creek Nebraska.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The day's end.

* * *

Bekka Joe watched as Buck drove away. His words ringing in her ears, _Driving lessons start tomorrow._ Her heart dropped to her stomach.

She tried not to think about tomorrow or Buck's crooked grin or the way his dark bottomless eyes looked when he let his tough guy persona slip.

Bekka wasn't fool enough to even think Buck would be attracted to her. She'd been alone with him in his own car. He could've taken her anywhere, tried anything with her but he didn't and somehow she knew he wouldn't. He simply drove her home like he promised and was a complete gentleman until he turned into a jerk and she had to set him straight.

Her world felt like it had been turned inside out. What was she thinking, standing up to Buck like she did? There she was, mousy little Bekka Joe Cooper who never talked back to anyone standing up to some dreamy bad boy in a leather jacket. She hadn't really been able to help it, he had made her mad. He called her spoiled and a Silver. What surprised her the most was that a guy like Buck apologized.

Yet, she couldn't help thinking there was more in his apology, but what? Something was there, she saw it in his eyes, heard it in the way his deep voice reverberated when he begged,_ 'Please don't stay angry with me, Bekka. I couldn't handle it.'_ She puzzled over those words. What could he possibly mean by them, she wondered. Friendship? Bekka supposed it could be possible, some of Marney's friends were boys. Of course, she had never been friends with a boy. Back home-Rock Creek wasn't home, she doubted it ever could be home-boys either looked through her or past her...or they resented her getting top marks in the class. A boy back home would never have asked her for help, like Buck had. Perhaps things were different out here in Nebraska.

* * *

Slipping inside her house, Bekka found the kitchen and living room empty with no sign of her mother. She didn't mind as she hugged her books to herself once more, it was impossible to get_ him_ out of her head. Spinning around the kitchen, a little squeal escaped her as she twirled herself into a chair, placing her books down.

She had seen the type of girls Buck was attracted to. But she was still drawn to him, never the less. True, he was a dream with his dark features and tall build but that wasn't what had such a pull on her. It was his eyes, there was something so sad and yearning within their depths that made her want to know every little thing about Buck Cross.

But how to get a boy like that to actually take notice of her... "Yes! That's it!" Bekka jumped up from the table with a huge grin, "I almost forgot...I'll wear that! Yes! I'll test Marney's theory." She declared out loud to no one, but her orange tabby cat, Edgar, who sauntered into the kitchen looking for attention and food.

Bekka knew she was being foolish but Marney had make her pinky swear...

* * *

_"Here, hurry open it up." Marney gushed as she placed a dress box wrapped in pink ribbon in Bekka's lap._

_"What have you dolls done?" Bekka asked, as she fingered the pretty bow._

_"Just open it, will ya," Marney hopped up on the bed alongside Betty, both girls eager to see their friend's expression._

_"Hurry up." Betty clapped her hands, about ready to jump out of her skin with excitement._

_"Okay, okay..." Bekka grinned as she undid the bow and slowly opened the box. She gasped._

_Nestled within the tissue paper was a very pretty white and black houndstooth crepe wool pencil skirt. "Oh it's beautiful," Bekka enthused as she held the garment up. "But...but I think it's too small. I'll never fit into this."_

_Jumping off the bed, Marney pulled her friend up, and took the skirt out of her hand. "Nonsense, BJ. You always wear your clothes two sizes too big, but this is going to fit you like a glove," Marney insisted as she held the skirt up to Bekka._

_"I don't know, Marney.." Bekka worried her lower lip, doubtful of her friend's assurance that it would fit._

_Betty lept off the bed and hugged her friend. "Just try it on, BJ. I want to see it on you. Bekka, you have such a cute figure and you hide it away."_

_"I agree with Betty," Marney stated as she placed her hands on her hips. "You know I have a killer eye for fashion and what looks good on a person. See it even has straps so you can wear it like a jumper," The glint in her eye held mischief. "When I saw it I knew it was perfect for you, Bekka. It screamed bookish quiet girl, but held just a hint of something that was almost innocently, well... sexy."_

_"Marney!" Bekka exclaimed as her cheeks burned at the mere thought._

_Betty squealed and giggled at her friends bold comment._

_"Go! Try it on, will ya. And there's a blouse to go with it." Marney practically pushed Bekka out of her bedroom door._

_"Okay, okay, I will." She laughed as she took the offered skirt and blouse, while shaking her head and mumbling, "Innocently sexy, me, now that's a really good tickle."_

_A few minutes later Bekka entered Marney's bedroom, looking unsure as she nervously fidgeted with the straps, then caught herself and ran her hands down the soft well fitted crepe fabric of her new skirt._

_"Well...?" Bekka stared at her two friends who went silent. She was just about to bolt back out of the room and take the outfit off when Marney grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the vanity._

_"You look totally boss, BJ...look."_

_Bekka stood staring at herself in the mirror with her two best friends flanking her side. "I...I don't know what to say, it looks...I look..." A slight smile tugged at the corners of her mouth._

_"You look totally fab!" Betty squealed._

_"I told you it would fit like a glove," Marney simply replied. She was feeling very pleased with herself, knowing that her friend would look smashing. "I can't believe you hide all this under size bigger skirts and baggy calico shirts tied at your waist."_

_"I wish I had your figure," Betty lamented. "I can't believe your mother thinks you're fat."_

_"Look at you, BJ. Those Rock Creek, Nebraska boys won't know what hit em, when they get a load of you."_

_"I could never wear this, Marney," Bekka confessed._

_"Sure you can, doll." Marney spun her friend around to face her. "It's Senior year, in a whole new school, Bekka. I've watched you spend three years hiding yourself away. No more. You're gonna haul your cookies through those school doors and make heads turn with that classy chassy of yours."_

_"I don't know, Marney..." Bekka said skeptically._

_"Oh, I know you will," Betty gushed. "I bet when the star quarterback casts an eyeball your way he'll be following you around like a lost puppy dog." She sighed. "I'm so jealous."_

_Bekka broke out in peels of laughter at her oddball friend. "Betty, you don't know that. I haven't even stepped foot in Rock Creek High yet."_

_"Besides, Betty," Marney chimed in as she slipped her arm around Bekka, "Even if the star football player fell at her feet, professing his undying love, our BJ here would just step over him and keep walking."_

_"I would never be so cruel, Marney." Bekka asserted with a wry grin._

_"Sure you would. We know your type. Tall, dark haired, brooding..."_

_"With smouldering dark eyes, and a mellow coolness to hide his intellectual side that reads all the same kind of books you do," Betty added with an uncharacteristically dramatic tone._

_"And..." Marney included with a sly grin of her own, " a total bad boy complete with leather jacket and a hot car. I'm right, aren't I, BJ?"_

_"No, you're not right," she snatched up a pillow and tossed it are her two giggling friends._

_"Yes I am," Marney threw the pillow back at Bekka. "The way you moon over that dream boat, Marlon Brando and Elvis Presley. Those are two very hot studs."_

_Bekka smiled big, "Oh, I think I would just die if I got to meet Elvis."_

_"I've noticed the way you watched those greasers, when they come in the lunch hall, too. You really do like the bad boys." Betty added._

_"I do not." Bekka protested, then flopped down on Marney's bed and grabbed up a pillow, hugging it to herself, with a ambrosial look that gave her features an otherworldly glow._

_Both Betty and Marney eyeballed their friend with arched brows, not believing her words for a second._

_"Alright...don't look at me like that. Maybe I like a boy who could be little dangerous but doesn't 'cause he loves me.' She laughed at her own silliness. "Who am I kidding, dreamy boys like that don't even know a fream like me is alive, much less notice what I'm wearing."_

_"Don't say that Bekka," Betty encouraged. "But I still don't know why you like such boys...they like fast girls, and they only want one thing, you know, and they smoke, and ..." her voice dropped to a whisper, "they even drink."_

_Marney rolled her eyes at her friend. "Betty, half the boys on the varsity team drink."_

_Betty's eyes grew wide, "You're kidding?"_

_Bekka just shook her head at her friend who was almost scared of her own shadow. She signaled to Marney and on cue,each grabbed up pillows and hit Betty with them until they were all just a giggling mass of girls that collapsed on the bed._

_"Betty, I'm going to find you a boyfriend senior year if it's the last thing I do." Marney replied._

_She just giggled._

_"And BJ, hold out your hand."_

_"Why?"_

_"Don't ask questions, just hold out your hand."_

_Bekka did as she was told and Marney hooked her pinky finger around hers._

_"I won't be there to help you find that dreamboat of a rebel, but you swear to me that if a leather jacket wearing bad boy happens to walk by and catches your eye, you'll wear my skirt."_

_Bekka threw her head back and laughed. "I'm going to a little town in Nebraska, Marney. I hardly think there are going to be any dreamy rebels that look like Marlon Brando walking around the High School halls wearing leather jackets. More like a bunch of Preps and Jocks, judging how Mother is already fussing over everything. And even if there was a total flutter bum of a boy, Betty already pointed out that they like fast girls. I'm not fast, hell, not even slow...I'm more like stop or reverse."_

_More squeals of laughter erupted from the girls._

_Marney tugged at Bekka's finger, "You never promised." She wouldn't let go of Bekka's pinky._

_"Promise what?" Bekka was feigning ignorance._

_Sitting up, she pulled Bekka up with her, and looked her friend dead serious in the eye. "BJ, you promise me that you won't crawl into the shadows with your books this year, and if a boy catches your eye, you'll wear this outfit and walk past him, I guarantee he'll notice you. You'll do that for me, won't you?"_

_Frowning, Bekka considered her friends request, "Well, I'll try. And I'm sure there won't be any, but...but if a dreamboat of a boy catches my eye, I'll wear your skirt, I promise."_

_Betty knowing her friend a little better than Marney added, "You haven't forgotten what a pinky swear means, have you, BJ?"_

_"No, Betty, I haven't." She smiled at Marney, then just that quick she hooked her other pinky with Betty's, ready to throw the attention on someone else._

_"Now you swear you'll talk to that Jeremy Dyer boy who you've had a crush on since freshman year. I saw him in art class last year drawing designs on you when he thought you weren't looking."_

_"You're telling a tale, BJ." Betty gasped in horror._

_"No, I'm not." Bekka stifled a chuckle at her friend who had, moments ago, been teasing her about the bad boys she liked. "I think we need to find something for you to wear that'll really make his head spin this year, what do you think, Marney?"_

_Marney jumped up off the bed, forgetting her finger was still latched around Bekka's and pulled her up with her._

_"What do I think? A shopping day! Tomorrow will be the best day ever."_

* * *

Bekka smiled at the memory. It had been such a fun night. Talking about their favorite movies and movie stars, while listening to Marney's 45's of Elvis, Chuck Berry, Bill Haley, The Chords, and even swooning over Jo Stafford's latest, 'Make love to me'. Marney even told secrets on her pom-pom squad, while they ate popcorn and chocolate bars, Betty had smuggled into her friend's house. The girls giggled with delight over Marney's recent date with Jason Eddy, the star quarterback. It was a perfect night, as they squealed, and laughed well into the early morning.

Bekka had never been one to care about clothes and shopping but Marney had been right that day. It was the best time Bekka ever had. Betty came away with a super cute outfit and even Bekka found a pretty cream colored silk scarf with delicate pink flowers to go with her new skirt.

At the time she never really thought she would wear the outfit but kept it tucked away in her closet and had all but forgotten about it, until now. Now she had a reason to actually wear it. Bekka knew, cute outfit or no, Buck and Cody wouldn't really give her a passing look, but a pinky promise was still a pinky promise.

* * *

Gathering up her things, Bekka couldn't wait to try on the skirt for school tomorrow. It was then that she noticed the house was unusually quiet. Peeking her head out the back door she called out to her mother, thinking maybe she was working in her flower garden but she wasn't out there.

"Do you know where she is, Edgar?" The large cat just stared up at her and meowed.

Walking through the back den she called out once more for her mother.

"Mother? Are you here?" She came back around to the front entrance and started up the stairs. "Mother?"

"Bekka, Bekka Joe, is that you? I didn't hear you come in. I'm up here, in your room, dear. Hurry, I have a wonderful surprise for you," Doritha exclaimed.

Bekka felt a knot twist in her belly as she made her way up the stairs. What was her mother up to?

Doritha popped her head out of Bekka's bedroom door, "There you are, come on, come on, stop dragging your feet, I can't wait to see your face."

The last time Bekka had seen her mother grin this big, the furniture people were delivering their new sofa and other furnishings. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

Doritha practically grabbed up her daughter and ushered her into the room. "What do you think? Aren't they wonderful?" She picked up a white circle skirt with three black poodles appliquéd on the front it with black piping winding around the skirt up to the waist to make it look like tangled dog leashes. Frilly black trim sewn at the bottom finished out the skirt.

Holding it up to her own waist, Doritha spun around like a little girl. "I couldn't pass this one up. Isn't it darlin'?" She proceeded to hold the garment out to Bekka's waist. "Oh, it will look lovely on you. I got just the perfect black button up sweater to go with it and a nice silk scarf. You'll almost look as pretty as the other girls in town," Doritha prattled on. "And look at this dress, oh this is so much better than all that old drabb stuff you usually wear."

Tuning out the sound of her mother's voice, Bekka surveyed her room. Empty boxes and tissue paper lay scattered about the floor while lying spread out on the bed were several skirts with images of prancing poodle dogs on them in colors ranging from hot pink to powder blue. One skirt even had a dog holding a purse while hopping on its two hind feet. There were sweaters to match and more blouses with hideous peter pan collars.

Blood drained away from Bekka's face as she clenched her jaw, fighting not to scream, cry or both. "Mother, what have you done?"

"Well, isn't it obvious, Bekka Joe?" She set the pale green gingham dress lovingly on the bed, "I went shopping and bought you some more appropriate clothes."

"But...but I already have perfectly good, appropriate clothes that were new last year."

"Well I spoke to your father and he agreed that those clothes were not fit for Rock Creek society. So he gave his permission, and I purchased you a whole new wardrobe." She looked at her trembling daughter, "Why Bekka, I thought you would be happy?"

"I am, it's all very nice, Mother." She looked over at her closet, "What about all my other clothes?"

"Oh I got rid of those things." she replied dismissively with a wave of her hand as she picked up a pretty pink silk piece of cloth.

"Look Bekka, I even found some lovely scarves to go with these new outfits. This will do nicely on you. But I just wish we could get rid of those glasses and are those freckles that I'm seeing on your face?"

Grabbing the handle of her closet door, Bekka steadied herself, and opened it wide. Everything was gone, even the hangers.

"Where's all my clothes?"

"I told you, I got rid of them, they're gone."

Bekka whirled around to face her mother, "Gone, gone where? What have you done with my clothes, mother?"

"I took them over to the Church. Pastor Williams said he would pass them out to the needy. But I must confess," Doritha went on with a disdainful air, "I was almost ashamed to carry some of those items to the Pastor. Several weren't even fit for the needy to wear."

Bekka felt anger against her mother well up inside her like never before, "You had no right to do that! Those were my things. You had no right to go through my closet and get rid of what belongs to me just because you don't like it!"

Placing delicate hands on her hips Doritha stepped closer to Bekka, "Don't you ever use that tone with me again, young lady. I had every right to take those hideous rags out of my house."

"They weren't rags!" Bekka protested. "And, no! You don't have the right!"

"Yes I do," she replied coldly. "You seem to forget that it was your father's money that bought you those clothes. They belong to your father and, in turn, they belong to me, to do with as I see fit." She enunciated her last words. "Your father no longer wants you wearing them, so I took it upon myself and cleaned out your closet first thing this morning."

Bekka's mouth dry. "Does Father know you've done this?"

"I told you, I spoke with him and he was in complete agreement with what I did."

Bekka narrowed her hazel eyes incredulously at her mother. A feeling of sick dread hit her and she turned back to the empty closet and snatched the string that turned on the light and looked back inside. "Where is it? Where is it?" she muttered. "No...it's not here...no..."

Bekka whirled quickly, gripping the handle of the closet door tightly to keep herself upright.

"What did you do with it?" She demanded while glaring daggers at her mother, "It wasn't yours, how could you?"

"Rebecca, I don't know what you're talking about. And you are really starting to upset me." Doritha replied primly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Mother! Where is my skirt from Marney, the crepe wool pencil skirt? I had it hanging in the back of my closet. Where is it? What did you do with it?" She was trying not to lose control, but feared she was quickly losing the battle.

"I suppose I gathered the skirt up with everything else."

"That was mine," Bekka cried. "It was a gift from Marney. You had no right to touch that! Where's the blouse that was with it? It was mine, not y_ours_!" She flared, almost close to tears.

"That skirt and blouse was far too small for you, Bekka." Doritha sniffed." I don't know what that girl was thinking. With your figure it would have made you look fatter than you already are. I think I did you a favor getting rid of it."

Bekka was quivering with anger. How could her mother be so thoughtless and mean. Her hands balled into fists as nails dug into her palms.

"Now, come along and help me get all this cleaned up and these lovely clothes put away," Doritha behested. "Your father will be home soon, and we need to get dinner started." Her girlish demeanor was returning and she started humming while carefully folding up a baby pink cashmere sweater.

"No." Bekka whispered, trying to fight back her rage and tears.

"What was that? Did you say something dear?" She held out a poodle skirt to Bekka, "Here, go start hanging these up."

"I said no." Bekka's voice grew louder.

"No?"

Bekka snatched the skirt out of her mother's hand and flung it on the floor. "No!", she shouted.

"I'm not hanging that thing up! I'm not hanging any of these ugly skirts and sweaters up! I hate all these stupid, silly looking preppy clothes. I hate them and I hate you, Mother!"

"Bekka!" Doritha snapped, in wide eyed shock at her daughter's sudden rash behavior.

"I hate you, for what you did! I hate this place! I hate these clothes! I can't wait until I can leave for college, so I never have to see you again!"

The strike came, searing and sharp across Bekka's face and stopped any further outburst.

Bekka held her hand to her stinging red cheek as tears fell and her lower lip quivered.

"See what you made me do, Rebecca Josephine?" Doritha accused, her eyes simultaneously flashing with anger and watering up.

"How can I have such an ungrateful daughter as you? When I was your age, if my mother had done something wonderful like this for me I would have been overjoyed. I've done nothing but try to make your life better, to give you everything, and look how you treat me. All I want is the best for you."

Large tears were falling down Doritha's porcelain face as Bekka looked on. She reached a hand to touch her mother's arm, "Momma, I'm..."

She snatched her arm away, "Don't touch me! I think you have said quite enough!" Doritha ran out of the room.

"Momma!" Bekka called out as she ran after her. She was met with a bedroom door slamming shut in her face and the sounds of her mother's sobs filling her ears.

"Momma, please! Open the door. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I love you momma, don't cry. I'm sorry. I like the skirts, I'll wear them, I promise...please don't cry..." Bekka gave up, she knew it was no use. She simply leaned her head against the door for a few moments, listening to her weep before returning to her own room.

Shoving dresses, skirts and crinoline off the bed, Bekka sat down, all her tears were spent as she opened the drawer to her night stand. Carefully she pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was all that was left of Marney's pretty outfit, her cream silk scarf edged with pretty pink flowers. Bekka held the delicate item close, trying not to cry again,as she pulled her knees up to her chin.

Bekka wasn't sure how long she sat just going over everything that had happened to her that day, her ire was rising once more. A slight rapping on her door pulled her out of her dark thoughts.

"Bekka, dear, supper's ready."

"I'm not hungry," was her sullen reply.

"Bekka, you need to eat, now come on down for supper before it gets cold."

"No, I don't need to eat." she snapped back. "You're always telling me I'm too fat anyway. Figured I could stand to miss a meal or two!"

"Bekka Joe, don't act like this." Doritha begged. "Please, come on downstairs." Her entreaty was met with silence.

"Fine! Suit yourself. But don't come down later tonight looking for something to eat." She marched off with a huff.

Listening to her mother's retreating footsteps, Bekka grabbed up a random sweater and threw it at the door. "Like there would be anything worth eating down there anyway," she grumbled.

Stewing a moment longer, Bekka gazed about her room. New clothes were everywhere, even a pair of saddle shoes that she hadn't noticed before. She felt the walls closing in on her, she needed to get out. Throwing open her door, Bekka ran down the stairs, unheeding her mother's calls as she passed the dining room, and ran outside into the cool night air.

All she wanted in the whole wide world was to talk to Marney or Betty. Just to hear her giggling laughter or Marney's confident voice...but that was impossible. It wasn't like they were right down the street and she could just go pick up the phone and call them up, and pour her heart out. Tears were falling again as she looked up at the sky, stars were starting to shine out in the evening twilight. She was struck with the realization once more that she had no one to call a friend.

The more she thought and stewed on the injustice of this whole thing, the more she envied Buck, Lou and the other Rattlers and Scarlets. They all worked hard but what they had was theirs and no one could take it from them. But she was stuck having someone else run her life, tell her how to dress and how to act and what to do. She knew full well that she would look even more like the spoiled Silver they all thought she was. It would be even worse if she tried to complain about it. She would sound spoiled and ungrateful for advantages that probably seemed really nice to Buck and his friends. And here she went telling Buck off, what was he going to think, what were they all going to think? How could she face Lou and the Rattlers in auto shop with stupid dancing poodles on every article of clothing she owned?

"Dancing poodles!" She groused. "Of all the ridiculous things! There's no way they'll see me as anything but some pathetic wanna-be paper shaker."

Her anger was draining away, finally she had found a reason and gathered the nerve to wear a way cool skirt, but now, thanks to her mother, it was gone. She hated tears, and they were falling. She raked her fingers across her cheeks, swiping them away. It didn't matter now,nothing mattered. Sexy pencil skirt, stupid poodle skirt or burlap sack, he wouldn't notice her anyway. Nobody ever took notice of her. What was she thinking to begin with. She was a fool to dare believe...

Sinking to the sidewalk, Bekka wrapped her arms tight around her drawn up rocked herself back and forth, knowing she was all alone, with no one who would understand or care, or even feel sorry for her, so she was going to feel sorry for herself and cried until there were no more tears left to cry.

Night was quickly descending on the town of Rock Creek as a full moon started to rise. Bekka sniffled away the last of her tears as she watched it crest and spill it's silver glow over the horizon. It was getting late and she knew her parents would start worrying. Besides there was a pile of homework waiting for her that she hadn't even taken a glance at, and pitying herself wasn't going to get it finished. Slowly she stood, and as she started walking toward home, Bekka's thoughts wandered upon everyone she met today, and what they were all doing right now.

* * *

The porch light was left on and Lou let herself in. She sighed and shook her head at the sight, her father was out cold in his recliner, snoring away, with what she assumed was one of several empty beer cans beside his chair.

Scattered about the living room were odd toys that she picked up as she made her way quietly toward Jeremiah's room. Standing in the open doorway, Lou smiled as she watch his peaceful sleeping form and softly closed the door. Next she checked on her mother, tiptoeing in and placed a kiss on her slowly fading bruised cheek, before making her way to the bedroom she shared with her younger sister, Theresa.

Quietly she moved about the room, placing toys into Theresa's wooden chest. Bending down she picked up her sisters most treasured Mr. Wiggles-Worth, then knelt beside her sleeping form. Her sister looked so peaceful as she slept. Tenderly Lou brushed away stray strands of light brown hair from her face, then placed a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Everything is going to be alright, Sugarbear. I'm home now. And look who I found, Mr. Wiggles-Worth." Lou gently tucked her stuffed bunny rabbit, with overly large ears, under the covers next to Theresa. "I love you, Sugarbear." Lou whispered. Then she turned on a small light at her desk and settled in to take care of her homework.

* * *

Kid slammed his algebra book shut, he was finally finished, stripped down to his boxers and threw himself into bed. But sleep evaded him. Racking his brain he still couldn't figure out what he did to piss Lou off this time. Things had been fine in shop. What did he say? What did he do? It wasn't as though he was any stranger to being in the dog house as far as Lou was concerned. He knew that he aggravated her sometimes. He knew that she had too many stresses and he knew enough about her family to understand her lack of patience with men. But still, it wasn't like her to not even clue him in on what he'd done to hack her off so completely.

Sighing, he forced thoughts of Lou out of his head. Worrying over it and losing sleep wouldn't do him any good. He'd just have less patience with her in the morning. There was no way he was going to figure it out on his own. Maybe he could ask Alice. Maybe Lou confided in her.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk towards home, Ike couldn't help smiling. Emily was like no girl he had ever known. Mentally he started figuring if he had enough saved for the set of wheels Buck's brother, Red had seen, a sweet 1940 Ford Coupe. He really wanted to take her out proper like and not have to rely on his best friend all the time.

Taking the steps two at a time, Ike smiled again as he let himself in. His home always held a welcoming feel, like a warm embrace. After all that he had gone through, it was hard at first, trusting and then getting use to the feeling, but now he really felt he had a home to call his own.

A corner light was left on, his parents, or rather his adoptive parents, had gone to bed. He walked into the kitchen and sure enough, there, sitting on the counter was a plate of his favorite sugar cookies. A note was wedged under the corner of the plate. His smile widened as he read the words in the perfectly formed script.

_"Ike dear, I hope you had a nice evening with Emily. Your father and I have gone to bed but I left you this snack. I know how you get hungry at bedtime. There's milk in the refrigerator but please don't drink out of the bottle, dear. And don't stay up too late. A growing boy needs his sleep. Love, Mom"_

Ike grinned as he carefully folded the note and slipped it in his breeches pocket.

* * *

Noah poured over the last of the homework that Mr. Tompkins had heaped on him. He grumbled as he worked out the assignment, Economics wasn't his favorite class and old man Tompkins, even less so.

Sally poked her head in Noah's room, "I'm goin' to bed, Noah. Don't you stay up too late, ya hear. You need your rest, too you know."

Noah, looked up and threw his aunt a huge grin, "I know, Aunt Sally. I just have a little more to go, then I'll go right on to sleep, promise."

She sighed at her brother's boy, "Well, alright. I'll see you in the morning." She reached and turned on another light so Noah wouldn't strain his eyes, "I swear you're goin' to go blind before your time, trying to work in this dark room." Sally grumbled to herself as she walked out of his now, well lit room.

* * *

Cody parked his roadster outside the empty garage and let himself in. The house was dark as he made his way to the kitchen. His parents were at the Rock Creek bowling alley practicing for Friday night's league opener.

Reaching in the fridge he grabbed up a glass container of milk, took the top off, and chugged it down then slapped the lid back on and placed it back in the icebox .He took a quick glance into the fridge and decided he was glad Rachel made sure they all got extra fries. His folks must have decided to eat out so there were no leftovers for him. But there was still hope. He took a quick peek into the cookie jar on the counter, he frowned with a sigh of disappointment. Mom hadn't had time to make more cookies either, he noted.

As Cody made his way to his room he started peeling out of his clothes, first his white button up shirt, then his tee-shirt. Both went the way of his bedroom the floor as he flopped onto his bed.

He had homework, but decided he would get up early and finish it. He wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway. His thoughts were all consumed by a pretty auburn haired angel, with eyes that took his breath. He was tied in knots over Bekka and wondered if she would really consider going out with him for a burger or even a drive-in movie. He fell off to sleep with visions of his arm around her pretty shoulders and her head resting against his chest...

* * *

Jimmy hit the door. He had just dropped Alice off and they lingered longer than they should have. But with her sweet kisses still fresh on his lips he didn't care one bit. Walking in the house he took in the sight. The kitchen had dishes stacked in the sink needing washing. The living room was dark, but everything had been picked up. There was a light on down the hall.

Jimmy tapped on the door before entering. He smiled as he watched Celinda work out some homework problem. He hated to disturb her concentration. "Cel, you alright?"

She looked up at the sound of her brother's voice, "Jimmy, you're home'!" Leaping up out of her chair, she threw herself into his arms, holding him tight.

"Hey, Cel, its okay, I'm here. Everything's okay," Jimmy soothed. For a wiry thirteen year old she had a fiercely strong embrace, but it always clued Jimmy in that something had upset her terribly bad. He now felt even worse about spending so much time with Alice and getting in so late.

"Tell me what's wrong , is Lydia alright?" He asked a bit agitated but trying to hide it.

"Lyd and Momma are asleep. They're fine " she replied against his chest.

"Are you sure?" He pulled away from Celinda to study her eyes for the truth.

Celinda could never hide anything from Jimmy. "I'm worried about Momma."

Knitting his brows together he didn't even try to mask his concern, "What's wrong, is she sick, did.."

"No, Jimmy. Momma's not sick."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just, well she looked so tired and worn out when she came home. She got Lyd and me our dinner then sent us to our room to do homework. Told us not to worry about the dishes, she would take care of them in the morning, then she went off to bed. I planned to surprise her and do up the dishes once I'm finished with this last bit of homework."

Jimmy pulled his sister back in for a hug. "Momma's going to be fine. She probably just had a extra hard day at work. You know she wouldn't want you worrying about her, alright."

He had a pretty good inkling why their mother was especially worn out and tired. He had seen it with Alice at certain times of the month. He prayed that was all it was with their mother.

"Thanks, Jimmy, for making me feel better. You always do set me right. You're the best big brother a girl could have." Celinda pulled out of his arms and smiled up at him. "I'm going to do all those dishes after I finish this last bit of homework."

"No you're not, Cel. You're going to finish up and get some shut eye."

"But, Jimmy..." she protested...

"Don't argue, with me, Cel. I want you in bed. I'm going to do up those dishes and hit the books myself." Playfully he pinched her nose, "Now go finish up."

* * *

The equations were blurring as Buck tried to focus on his chemistry homework. Gripping his pencil he was about to snap it in two as he buried his forehead into his fists. Why wouldn't she leave his mind? Her laugh, the way she smiled at him, the fire that burned in her when she got angry.

Then there was that way she looked at him. No, not just at him...i_nto him._

She had a way of peering so deeply into him that he felt like she was deconstructing him piece by piece to see what he was made of. It made him uncomfortable, but he was also captivated by the ease in which she could do that to him. Already it caused him to drop his bravado around her and he even went so far as almost confessing …but he had caught himself in time.

He couldn't understand why she cared about him, but could tell it wasn't to hurt him. He wasn't sure how he knew that about Bekka but he did. Of course, Kid was right, as much as he hated to admit such a thing; he had believed the same about Kathleen and wound up getting hurt bad. He was played for a real sap. The girl never really cared about him, all she wanted was the tough cool Rattler she could use as a plaything for her amusement, nothing more.

But Bekka...something just struck him as different. And it wasn't that she had already faced Kathleen's ire. It was something else. Something in the way she studied him, in how she was when she let her guard down. Now that he thought about it, Kathleen had never let her guard down.

He growled out loud as he threw the now broken pencil against the wall and forced his eyes back to his chemistry book. It didn't matter. She was nice to him and they had an arrangement. He needed to keep it at that. He needed help and so did she and it wouldn't do for either of them to get too tangled with the other.

* * *

The walk home seemed far too short, but allowed Bekka the time needed to compose herself and allowed a new determination to settled within her, she was going to get a job.

Letting herself inside, Bekka noticed the den light was on and contemplated her chances of sneaking upstairs unnoticed. She really had no desire to see her mother, it would only make her angry all over again.

She made it only halfway up the staircase when her father's voice halted her progress.

"Pumpkin, is that you? Would you come here for a moment?"

Groaning, she went back down and poked her head into the softly lit room. "You wanted to see me daddy?"

Richard Cooper set his folded newspaper aside and beckoned his daughter to have a seat. "Your mother has gone on to bed. She was pretty upset."

Bekka endured her father's intent gaze, while wishing she could just go off to bed. "I'm sorry I upset mother."

"She means well, Bekka, and is only thinking of our best interests here in Rock Creek."

"I know."

Richard studied his only child for a moment, "Are you hungry? I saved you a plate."

She shook her head and blinked back the tears at her father's daring at defying her mother in her behalf.

"Well then, do you want to talk about what's really troubling you?"

Bekka just shook her head, "No."

"Well, go on up to your room, and in the morning I would like it if you would apologize to your mother."

"Yes, daddy. Goodnight." She paused at the doorway, turned and delivered a quick kiss to her father's cheek before heading upstairs.

Entering her room, Bekka was resigned to the task of putting up all her new clothes that had been left scattered across her bed and floor when she fled out of her room.

Bekka was surprised to find all the boxes and tissue paper taken away. Her bed had been cleaned off and all the skirts and blouses neatly hung in her closet with sweaters folded and resting on her dressing table.

Panic crept into her belly when she didn't see her scarf where she left it, tossed on the night stand. Grabbing up the small empty box she frantically looked about the room._ 'Oh no,'_ She thought. Her mother couldn't possibly be that mean.

Her eyes lighted on the pile of neatly folded silk scarves resting on her dressing table, waiting to be put away. Her dread faded when she spotted the precious, delicate item resting right on top of the stack.

Pulling out her desk chair she simply flopped down hard in the seat. Never had she felt so drained and worn out after a day of school. Heaving a sigh she knew her homework wouldn't finish itself, as she pulled the first book off the stack and smiled; it was her book by Poe. Resting her chin in her hand, Bekka wondered what Buck was doing right then. Was he sitting at a desk like she was, trying to concentrate on homework assignments. She figured not, he was probably already finished and curled into bed. He was far too determined to get out of Rock Creek, she didn't blame him one bit.

With eyelids growing heavy by the minute as she shut her World history book. It was the last and easiest of her work assignments. She could whip it out in study hall tomorrow. Sleep was calling.

Resting her head on the soft pillow she whispered into the still darkness,_ 'I tried, Marney. I really tried to keep your promise. If you saw him, you'd agree with me. He really is a dream.'_

Sleep finally claimed her as her last waking thoughts were of dark eyes as endless as the night sky, filled with hurt and fire and mirth almost all at once, of a strong, calloused hand firmly holding hers, of a plea for forgiveness...of_ him._

* * *

**Whew! Four chapters to get through the first day of school, but the day is finally over and every one is tucked away in bed. :) **

** I hope you all will stick around for the rest of senior year, things should really start rolling along now... And I must say, as an OC..Bekka Joe is really growing on me and I just adore her. There will be some fun things with her down the road. This chapter primarily focused around her, but I felt it was needed to establish her character more fully and make her real. **

**I do promise, you will find out more about Kid and Lou, Jimmy and Alice along with the rest of the Rattlers and Scarlets. And keep an eye out, Bulldog will be showing himself soon, along with some others...**

**Now I have to thank a million time over a couple of totally fab dolls, Hortense and Eunice. This chapter and story wouldn't be half of what it is without their help, suggestions, encouragement and dedication for this story. You two will never know what it means to have you along for this journey. Huge huge HUGS to you both. **

**The fab ladies at the plus...I can't forget to thank you all as well for your love, support and help and suggestions you provide..no matter if it's looking at old cars and finding the best one for each of our boys or help finding a name for a stuff toy.. you ladies are amazing. Huge hugs to you all. **

**And a huge thank you goes out to all the readers who have followed this story... it's because of you that I keep writing. I hope you will continue to follow this story to it's finish...graduation! Hugs to you. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Rivals.

* * *

Lou was busy shoving her accounting books in her locker when Alice walked up, leaned against the long row of lockers and slammed her foot into the gray metal.

"I swear, Lou, if that skag keeps it up, I'm going to pound her into the ground. She has some nerve, telling me Jimmy's making time with her. She better keep her mitts off Jimmy, that's all I gotta say." Alice fumed.

Swinging her locker door shut, Lou looked at her pretty brown haired friend a moment while her fellow Scarlet seethed in anger.

"Why do you let the Pout get to you, Allie? Ya know how Rosemary is, she's jealous of ya, always has been. She's only trying to rattle your cage. Jimmy ain't never goin' to give that chick the time of day. You know he's a total goner for ya."

Alice snapped her chewing gum a moment, considering what her friend told her. "Are you sure, Lou? I wonder sometimes. I mean, look at this cute new chick, what's her name. Buck and Cody fell head over heels for her in one day! You saw it yourself last night, Lou. Buck was about to come across the table at Kid cause he called her a Silver. And Jimmy," Alice looked up from where she'd been twisting his class ring in her fingers with a worried frown. "He's assigned to work with her in shop and already he's calling her _his_ Kitten."

Lou couldn't help the laugh that escaped her at Alice's insecure behavior when it came to James Hickok. Alice was a real classic beauty, like a movie star. In fact, she looked a little like Lana Turner. Tall, slender, porcelain skin, with hazel green eyes that changed with her moods and the sweetest smile that could melt any boy's heart.

The boys had always tagged after Alice. But the only one that ever turned her head clear around was Jimmy Hickok. She had been over the moon for the hotshot Rattler since the first time he pulled her pigtails back in elementary school. And Jimmy, well he had lost his heart to her when she first flashed him one of her sunny sweet smiles.

True, Lou knew Jimmy was a wicked flirt. He was handsome and dreamy and knew it. All the Rattlers were like that to some degree or another. But with Jimmy, while he might drape his arm around a pretty girl, and do his smoldering act until she nearly passed out, his heart was tied to Alice Kroeger. Lou was always surprised Alice couldn't see that she had Jimmy wrapped completely around her little finger.

Alice had told her little tiny things about Jimmy that no one ever knew, like how he worried over his ma and sisters, but never anything really personal. Although once she did let slip that Jimmy had cooked dinner for her and his family, complete with a homemade lemon cake, Alice's favorite, and even did the dishes. She had even squealed out loud about how adorable he looked in the frilly apron Alice caught him in. Lou always knew there was more to Jimmy Hickok than met the eye, and kept those little tidbits Alice shared to herself. She knew if the fellas ever found out, especially about the apron, Jimmy would never hear the end of it.

Everyone else always saw the tough rebel James Hickok. He would let his guard down somewhat around his friends, but Alice was the only one that saw the real Jimmy Hickok. She knew what made him tick, what made him laugh, and what he really went through in the day to day. So it always came as a sort of shock when Alice would get all insecure with girls like Rosemary and now Bekka Joe.

"The new girl, Bekka, she ain't what ya think, Allie. Sure she's cute but you know how Jimmy likes putting on the big hotshot stud act. And all that Kitten stuff, you know he's just messing with Buck and Cody a bit. I think he's more amused with Bekka. Never saw a girl's eyes get so wide and scared as when he put his arm around her, and told her they would ace shop and maybe even have some fun. You should have seen the poor girl's face," Lou replied with a laugh.

"Well,..." Alice thought on Lou's words while absently running Jimmy's ring up and down the gold chain she wore it on. "You're right, doll. Jimmy and the boys sure do like to check out the skirts. But I'm telling ya, the chick hurts Buck or Cody, or dares lay one finger on Jimmy and I'll..."

"Cool it, Allie and cast your eyeball over there, see." Lou pointed down the hallway.

"What? What am I looking for, don't see anything but Bulldog walking toward us."

"Not Bulldog, the girl walking behind him."

"What about her?" Alice looked the cube up and down, "Looks a little bookish to me. But judging by the way she's dressed, I'd say she's more of a preppy, paper shaker wanna be."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Allie. That's Bekka Joe, Jimmy's Kitten."

"What? Her?" Alice asked in disbelief. "That's the girl that stood up to you in shop and has Buck and Cody all tied up in knots?"

"You know Cody, she's cute and new, it only takes him a minute to fall in Love."

That earned a little chuckle out of Alice. "Yeah and, as Jimmy likes to say, '_Only half that time to mess it up.'_ "

"You got it, chickie." Lou was glad that Allie's mood was fast improving. "What I worry about is Buck. I hope this isn't some sort of rebound thing."

"Yeah, I don't want to see him get hurt again. He deserves a nice girl, who will see him for the great guy he is."

"I agree," Lou replied. "Come on, lets catch up with Bekka. You can meet her and see for yourself what I'm talking 'bout."

"Cool, I want to meet this pom-pom. Then lets head over to shop, I'm sure Jimmy's over there. We can sneak a smoke and you can tell me what's up with you and Kid." Alice replied.

"I'll go along with the smoke, could sure use one, but ain't talkin 'bout Kid. Not in the mood." Lou responded with an angry edge to her voice.

"What the hell! Owww! Damn it! Watch where you're going." Alice cried out as her shoulder was forcibly slammed back into cold metal. "What gives?"

Lou turned in time to see Rosemary shove Alice back hard against the lockers.

"Then get out of my way, You're blocking my locker." Rosemary fired back.

Alice took in a breath, and leveled her eyes on Rosemary Burke. "Suppose I don't want to get out of your way?" Alice let her words hang in the air a moment, "What are you going to do about it, Pout?"

Rosemary narrowed her murky brown eyes on Alice, "You're a pathetic excuse for a damned Angel. You'll never be able to hold onto Jimmy."

"Really? Well, Pout, I might be a pathetic excuse for a _Scarlet Angel. _But..." She paused, a slow smile turned the corners of her pretty mouth up in a pleased grin, "At least I am a Scarlet. I belong to something. I have real friends. More than I can say for you. Oh, and that's right, I have Jimmy too, and what's more, he ain't leaving me, dig. Tell me, what do you have, hmmm? That's right nothing." Alice started to push past Rosemary.

A wicked grin twisted Rosemary's mouth as she stepped in to block Alice and replied in a low menacing tone, "Well, well. Sweet little Alice must have _finally_ spread her legs wide for him," she leaned in closer to Alice and whispered, "Jimmy's really good isn't he?" She let those words sink in as she watched Alice's eyes grow wide.

"He's so good I screamed out his name, when we did it." She laughed as she went on, "And I can still hear hear him growling out, '_Rosemary', w_ith each...well you would know, wouldn't you? Were you able to make him growl, Alice? Did he make you scream? I know I left some really, lovely marks down his strong muscled back, he really liked that." Her eyes flashed with wicked glee, knowing her words were hitting the intended mark.

Lou didn't catch all the words Rosemary was saying but as she watched Alice clench and unclench her fist, the look on her face was pure rage.

"You're a liar!" Alice shouted through gritted teeth. "He'd never touch you! EVER!"

"How can you be so sure?" Rosemary's voice was at once sweet and malevolent. Her eyes wide and filled with feigned innocence. "It took you so long to finally put out. You can't really expect a big, strapping, handsome man like Jimmy to wait around forever, now do you..."

"Why you little..."

"Alice NO!" Lou shouted but it was too late. All she could do was watch as the heel of Alice's hand connected hard with Rosemary's cheek bone, knocking the girl back several paces.

Rosemary screamed with fury as she gathered her footing and lunged at Alice, her hands flew into Alice's hair as she grabbed a handful and yanked Alice's head hard then slammed it back into the locker.

Crying out in pain, Alice gathered up every ounce of strength and shoved Rosemary off of her.

The girl stumbled backward into the middle of the hall, falling hard on her backside as her skirts flew up, exposing more than stockings and garter belt.

Enraged, Rosemary shoved the crinoline and poodle skirt out of her face, quickly rose up and attacked again just as Lou stepped in between the two girls.

Lou grunted with the impact and struggled to keep the two women from going at each other 's throats. Thankfully someone managed to pulled Rosemary away as a sharp voice cut through the angry shouts.

"What's going on in my hallway? I want answers now!" Principal Emma Shannon barked as she flicked razor sharp brown eyes over the frozen students in the Senior hallway.

Rance struggled as he held back an angry, bruised faced Rosemary while Lou tried to calm down Alice.

Principal Shannon walked up to the students, hands on hips, "What happened? I want to know who started this?"

"Alice punched me, Principal Shannon. All I was trying to do was get to my locker. I asked her nicely to move, but she wouldn't move. When I asked her again, to please move, she..she punched me." Large crocodile tears were falling down her face for effect.

Alice couldn't hold back, "That's not true! She's lying, Principal Shannon."

"Alice is right, it wasn't her fault." Lou said in defense of her friend.

"Enough!" Principal Shannon silenced them. "Anyone else see what went on here? Who started this?" Again her eyes raked over her students. "This isn't some side show, if you don't know what happened, then I suggest you head on to class or I'll see you in detention."

That was enough to get students moving and clear the hall.

Bekka Joe, stood in the shadows between the edge of a set of lockers and a classroom door. She had seen the whole thing, practically ran into a boy who stopped dead in front of her when the fracas started. Bekka knew she should have kept on moving, but was drawn in to watch when she saw that it was Rosemary, one of Kathleen's friends from home room. Bekka didn't know who the tall pretty girl was, but she was wearing a Scarlet Angel Jacket and had been talking to Lou. Now Bekka found a pair of piercing brown eyes belonging to Principal Shannon bearing down on her. She gulped.

Emma swept her eyes up and down her newest Senior. The girl looked like a timid dormouse, probably terrified by the fight. "Did you see what happened here, Miss Cooper? If not, I suggest you go on to class or lunch." Emma's questioning tone was kind, but her mien was deadly serious.

The girl surprised Emma as she stepped out of the shadows and stood to her full height of five foot four.

"I saw what happened, all of it, Principal Shannon." Her voice was distinct, holding no trace of fear.

"Go on," Emma crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

Bekka's heart was hammering hard enough that she thought it would burst it's confines as she looked into the eyes of each of the four students who were staring coldly back at her. For half a second she thought of running as fast as she could out of Rock Creek High, but instead she gathered her courage and clearly stated, "She started it." Bekka pointed her finger at a plain, darker haired girl, she knew to be Rosemary Burke.

"And what happened?" Emma encouraged.

Bekka was gaining her nerve. "I was walking down the hall on my way to lunch hall and had noticed the two girls, Lou and the tall pretty one. They were just talking beside their lockers. I was behind a boy when he suddenly stopped right in front of me. I practically ran over him."

Emma was fighting back the urge to tap her foot impatiently, waiting for the girl to get to the point.

"Go on..."

"Rosemary had run in front of the boy, that's what caused him to stop like he did. I turned in time to see her shove the other girl into the lockers. I don't know what was said, but she, Rosemary, I mean, stumbled back then lunged again at ...at the other girl..."

"That's Alice, Rebecca." Emma supplied.

"Thank-you. Well, Rosemary lunged at Alice, I think she threw Alice back hard against the locker, there was a sharp loud bang like yesterday when I heard...",

"Rebecca..."

Bekka couldn't help it, she always prattled on when she got nervous. "I'm sorry, Principal Shannon." She looked down and studied the tips of her new saddle shoes for a moment.

"It's alright, take your time."

Looking back up at the school Principal, Bekka continued on. "Well Alice must have managed to push Rosemary off of her and the next thing I saw, was Rosemary in the middle of the hallway. Then she got up so fast and tried to go after Alice again, Lou got in between the two girls and then this boy..." Bekka nodded towards Rance, "he pulled Rosemary away. That's all I know. Rosemary started it. Alice and Lou were just talking, minding their own business, as far as I could tell."

Bekka took a gulp of air, her heart still pounding but now for a different reason as she turned to look at the girls. Her gaze fell on Rosemary, cold fury burned in the girl's eyes and Bekka knew she was in trouble. But she still managed to stand her ground and looked back at the school Principal.

Emma studied Bekka Joe for several moments, weighing the girls words. Judging by her dress and the top grades of her newest student, she would have thought Bekka would have sided with Rosemary Burke, not Alice Kroeger and Lou McCloud. It had been Emma Shannon's experience that more often than not, students usually sided with their own, or worse, with the popular kids. Either way, it made deciphering the truth difficult when scuffles like this happened. But every once in awhile there would be a student that surprised her, and young Rebecca Cooper, she decided, was full of surprises.

Smiling, she told Bekka to go on to lunch and she would take it from here.

"But Principal Shannon, Alice didn't start it," Bekka blurted out, she just knew the two Scarlets were going to get in trouble and that wasn't right or fair.

Emma narrowed her eyes on the girl, "I've taken what you said into consideration. I just gave you permission to leave." If the other four students hadn't been standing there she might have bursted out laughing at the girl's boldness, and seeming dedication for the two girls. Instead she turned her attention on the remaining students.

"Mr. Burgess, Miss McCloud, Miss Kroeger, you can leave. And in the future, ladies, try not to let things come to blows like this, please."

"Yes ma'am" the two Scarlets replied in unison...as Rance quickly brushed past them, making a beeline towards Bekka Joe.

Nothing much missed Emma's quick eye as she followed the lanky youth down the hall, but at the moment there was nothing she could really do as she looked back at Lou and Alice before turning her full attention on Rosemary Burke.

It didn't pass Lou's notice either, she was well aware of what the new kid had just done for them. "Come on, Alice, lets catch up with her."

"Miss Burke, I'll talk with you further in my office. I don't tolerate this sort of conduct in my school, I hope you understand that. Come with me."

Rosemary was livid and plotting as she followed Mrs. Shannon down the school's hallway towards the principal's office.

"Bekka, wait up," Lou called out as they walked towards Rance who was already upon Bekka Joe.

"Hey, Bekka Joe." Rance reached and grabbed her upper arm, stopping her movement.

Turning, she scowled at the rangy well dressed boy as she pulled her arm away from his grasp. Bekka had a bad feeling about him and really wished Buck or Cody would show up.

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk to someone who is about to offer help?"

"I don't recall asking for any help from you. I'm quite fine, thank you." Bekka started to walk away when she felt his hand clamp down hard on her arm.

"I really think you do need my help, Bekka." He leered at her, his eyes taking in every inch of her.

Bekka's skin crawled as she tried to free her arm from his vice like grip.

"Ow, you're hurting me. Let go of my arm."

His mouth twisted into a grin as he pulled her closer.

"You see, Bekka Joe, you made a very bad mistake back there. Rosemary and her friends are not going to forget what you just did, siding with those Fallen Angels."

Rance leaned into her, close enough so she could feel his breath on her face. "I know Rosemary and her friends really well, they'll be out for blood, your blood. Now I would really hate to see anything happen to that cute little face of yours." He reached and stroked a finger up and down her soft cheek.

Despite herself Bekka's eyes widened at his words as she flinched back at his touch. She would've gladly given anything to see one of the Rattlers at that moment.

His grin turned to a wide smile, but there was no warmth or kindness in it. "You're going to need protection, and only I can give that to ya. Those girls won't lay a finger on ya as long as you're on my arm. You're one of us, anyone can see that, all you'll have to do is apologize, tell them you were scared. I'll do the rest, Once you're my girl, nobody will ever think of hurting that pretty face of yours. I'll take really good care of you, Bekka."

She tried to back away as he caressed her cheek. His cold calculating eyes held a lascivious look that Bekka innately knew wasn't good as a shudder ran through her.

"I think, Rance,..." she yanked her arm forcefully away from him and took several steps back, fire burning in her eyes, "...I'll take my chances on my own. I don't need _your _protection. I can handle myself just fine and have no intention of apologizing for telling the Principal what I saw."

He laughed, "You think that trash you defended is really going to care what happens to you? Hell, the only thing they care about is..."

"Is what, Rance? Tell me. I want to know what we care about?" Lou and Alice walked up and stood between Bekka and Rance.

"What's the matter Rance, cat suddenly got your tongue?" Lou asked with hands planted firmly on her hips as she glared up at him. "I think Bekka said she could take care of herself."

He glared at the Scarlets then turned his eyes on Bekka, "You'll be sorry, Bekka Joe. You walk away from me now and I won't be able to help you. Remember what I said, they're out for blood."

"I'll take my chances." Bekka replied as she turned on her heels and walk off towards the lunch hall while rubbing her sore arm.

Bekka could still feel Rance's hot, stale breath on her face along with the feel of his touch. Every fiber of her being wanted to run straight out the school doors into the fresh air, and not stop running until the memory of him and those leering eyes were gone.

"Hey, doll," Lou called out.

Bekka paused and turned around, Rance was still watching her. "Me?" she asked looking at Lou.

"Yeah you, Bekka. Come on with us."

A small smile stole across her features when she saw Lou gesturing for her to come with them. Bekka didn't give it a moment 's thought and followed after the two Scarlets.

"Hey, kid. Ya know, back there, thanks. Didn't have to do it. " Lou said.

Bekka shrugged, "I just told Principal Shannon what I saw."

"Not all of it. Why?"

Bekka turned, the voice wasn't Lou's but Alice's. She hadn't said a word since Bekka joined the girls. She stopped walking and studied the tall girl. Up close she was a little worse for wear, perhaps, but considering what she just went through it was understandable. Still, Bekka thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in person, even more lovely than Marney.

"You going to answer me or just stare?"

Bekka found herself staring into hazel eyes, green gold like her own, except Alice's glowed a beautiful shade of green Bekka envied, while her own were an odd shade of gold with flecks of green. She became agitated, realizing Alice asked her a question, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, I just..."

"Why didn't you tell Principal Shannon that you saw me slug Rosemary in the face?"

Her direct question pulled Bekka back out of her flustered state.

"I guess I blinked. I never saw you deliver that good right hook to the girl." The corners of Bekka's mouth turned up at her own response.

Lou nearly burst out laughing, but managed to hold it in as she watched Alice and Bekka.

Alice gave Bekka a good once over, not sure she believed the girl.

Bekka caught Alice's eye and simply replied, "Rosemary deserved what she got. Didn't see any reason to bring it to Principal Shannon's attention."

Alice nodded, satisfied with Bekka's reply. "You're alright, kid. I think I like you."

Bekka didn't know what to say as she watched Alice walk off down the hall.

* * *

Jimmy and Noah had their heads under the hood of Teaspoon's project, a 1949 Ford Mercury, when Lou and Alice entered the shop, with Bekka in tow.

"See, this..right there, Noah, this is part of the problem. That's why it won't... "

"Jimmy..."

He ducked out from under the hood, of the Merc at the sound of Allie's trembling voice. His heart twisted at the sight of his lovely girl. Her honey brown hair which was always perfect was a mess. Her blouse was rumpled, her eyes glistening. It wasn't his cool confident Allie he was watching walk toward him, it was a deeply hurting lost little girl. In one long stride he closed the distance between them and enfolded her in his strong embrace as she simply wrapped her arms tight around him and cried.

Noah pulled his head out from under the hood as well and appraised the pair. Anything Jimmy had been trying to tell him was now forgotten and understandably so. It wasn't like Alice to get weepy. He decided to give the couple some privacy and walked over towards a very serious looking Lou and Bekka, wondering what happened.

"Whatcha got on the front burner? What's got Alice so upset?"

"In a word, Pout," Lou replied with disgust. "Shoved Alice hard into a locker, I don't know what she said to Allie, but I'd bet my car it was lies about her and Jimmy."

Noah shook his head, "That girl's a real piece of work."

"Tell me about it. I've never seen Allie so upset. She gave Pout a good knuckle sandwich, even laid her out in the hallway with her skirts flying in the air and still Pout wasn't backing off Allie. Then Principal Shannon showed up and that put a serious kibosh to everything. Bekka saw it all go down and told what she saw but conveniently left out Alice's right hook."

"Is that so?" Noah turned his full attention on Bekka Joe and gave her one of his winning smiles.

"I just told her what I saw, that's all."

His smile turned to a worried frown as he watched all the color drain from her face, "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied.

Lou caught Noah's look. "Rance was there, he tried to intimidate Bekka but she stood her ground," she said with a hint of admiration. "Come on, Bekka, why don't we go..."

"I got it, Lou. Looks like you're going to have more explaining to do." Noah replied as he watched Buck, Emily and Ike enter the shop. "Come on, Bekka. How about you sit down over here at Teaspoon's desk. I think he's got some cokes stashed in the fridge, I'll get ya one."

"Thank-you, Noah."

She followed Noah, but paused when she heard Buck's voice. It was a crazy notion, she barely knew him, but she wanted to run into his arms just the same way Alice had walked into Jimmy's embrace. As she sat down, Bekka knew she would have given the moon and stars just to feel the comforting safety of Buck's arms wrapped tight around her.

"Here you go." Noah placed a glass bottle of Coca-cola down next to her, "I'm sorry, couldn't find any cups, bottle's going to have to do." He couldn't help the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Bekka wasn't paying him a lick of attention and he had a good inkling why as he followed her gaze.

"Looks like Lou is filling him in. I'm pretty sure he's going to be over here any moment, if the way he's looking at you means anything."

"Hmmm, I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?" Bekka asked as she looked up into Noah's handsome face.

"Yeah, I was. Brought you a Coke. I'm going over and see if I can hustle Buck along, I don't think you should be sitting here all by yourself."

"Thanks, Noah. But I'm fine now, there's no need bothering..."

"Hey, I don't think you understand what you did today. You didn't have to you know . You could have walked away with the rest of the kids or you could have sided with the Silvers, you didn't. So yes I'm going to bother, we all are. Ain't often anyone stands up for the likes of us, but us. Rance and the rest of Rosemary's paper shaker friends aren't going to touch you as long as we're around, dig? And I can guarantee that Buck isn't going to let that low life anywhere near you. Now let me get Buck over here. I'm sure you would rather have his company over mine."

"Oh, no Noah, you're company is just fine.."

Noah turned and winked at her with a large knowing smile.

Buck was listening as Lou explained what had happened and he couldn't help the glances he stole Bekka's way as admiration welled in him for what she had done.

At one point he caught her eye and Buck boldly held her gaze. What he saw tugged at his heart and he ached to hold her.

He knew something wasn't right when he saw her earlier that morning in homeroom and Lit. But now as she stared back at him, he knew something was bad wrong. Bekka wasn't trying to figure him out, look through him, or take him apart with those hazel eyes of hers. The light was gone from her and she now seemed almost on the verge of tears. When Lou told him about Rance, his blood ran cold. He had heard enough and wanted to simply go to her and gather Bekka in his arms and keep her safe.

Noah walked up beside Buck, and was in time to hear Lou mention Bekka's encounter with the low life silver. He could have sworn he heard a low growl coming from Buck as he watched his friends eyes turn dark, but Noah decided to chock it up to something in the old ventilating system.

"I'm going to go see Bekka." Buck said. " I think she could use some fresh air. Lou, can you cover for us with Styles?"

"Yep, not a problem, Buck." Lou said.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Cody asked as he strode into shop and joined the others.

"What's up with Alice?" He knitted his brow as he watched his friend comfort his best girl. Taking another good look around the room he spotted Bekka at Teaspoon's desk. "What's happened to Bekka doll?" He didn't wait for an answer and walked right over and knelt down beside her.

Buck watched in stunned silence, not quite believing what just happened as he balled his hand into a fist.

"Well," Noah slapped his arm around Buck's shoulder, "looks like Billy Cody: one, Buck Cross: zero." He shouldn't have but he busted out laughing. He just couldn't help it. Lou couldn't hold it in any longer either and joined in with Noah.

Narrowing his dark eyes, Buck cut his friends a lethal look, he wasn't amused as he watched Cody comforting Bekka Joe.

* * *

"Baby doll, hey, what's happened? Talk to me." He reached a gentle finger, letting it brush across her soft hand.

Bekka raised her head up at the sound of Billy's voice and touch. Her heart sank a little. Instead of the dark eyes she wanted to lose herself in, she found herself falling into Billy Cody's blue eyes that burned with the same honest intensity she saw yesterday.

"Hi," was all she could managed along with small sad smile.

"Hey there," Cody's heart broke as he studied her face. She looked like she would break into tears and all he wanted to do was gather her into his arms.

"Remember what I said yesterday? 'Anyone gives ya grief and I'll take care of them'. I meant every word, Bekka doll." This time he reached up and touched her cheek. It was tender and gentle, so different from how Rance had touched her. In spite of herself, she found herself leaning into the contact. It just felt so good to have someone...care for her like this. There was something about Billy. She knew that he probably fed these lines to every girl he met but there was something sincere too. His eyes were so deep, so honest.

"I know you did," she whispered shakily. Cody could see something had happened with her. Something wasn't right in homeroom. He could tell. People thought he was just a goof but he saw and he noticed things and something wasn't right with his Bekka doll. It was time to drop the act he usually put on. She didn't need it and he realized he didn't either.

"Bekka, I gathered from the talk when I came in that Rosemary got into it with Alice," he said plainly. "That's nothing new. Though it looks like the pout got to her more than she has before. But Jimmy's got Allie. He'll make sure she's alright. Looks like you got caught in the middle. That can be a tough thing. I'm worried about you, Bekka. I want to make sure you're okay."

"I-I think I'll be fine," she said trying to push from her mind the furious look on Rosemary's face or Rance's words about the Silvers being out for her blood.

"I think maybe you need some air," Cody said. "How about we get out of here for a few minutes and go for a little walk?"

Bekka thought for just a moment. Billy came across at first blush like a fast boy but when he showed his true colors, she was sure he'd be just as sweet and safe to be with as Buck had been. And the Silvers wouldn't dare touch her if she was with him.

"That sounds nice, Billy. Thank you."

As they stood he slipped an arm around her shoulders and smiled when he felt her slight weight lean into him as he led her out of shop.

*Buck! Hey Buck,* Ike was hitting his chest as he walked up to Buck and the others and tried to get his friends attention but it was no use. Ike sighed as he followed Buck's line of vision to the couple walking out the door.

"Well, I'll be damned, Buck. I believe you're back in the game after all." Noah replied as they all watched Bekka Joe pause in the doorway and look back at Buck wistfully, her eyes filled with a plaintive longing and a hint of the unabashed adoration of a much younger schoolgirl with her first crush.

Buck's heart skipped a beat or two as he watched her turn and slip out the door with Cody. He puzzled over the new look he saw in her eyes. As much as he wanted to believe it was meant for him, he wasn't a fool.

Ike nudged him in the ribs with one of his wicked grins and a wag of his brows.

"She's with Cody, and better off."

"Don't say that, Buck..." Lou replied.

"Buck," Noah exclaimed, "I swear, man, you need to see a doctor and get yourself a serious set of binoculars If you can't figure out the look that girl just gave you, not Cody, _you_."

"He's right you know," Emily replied in her typical pragmatic way as she linked her arm around Ike's waist. Of all the Scarlets, Emily was the one most prone to keep silent, sit back and observe.

Buck wasn't buying it. "Look, even if she did...I don't have time to get mixed up in that again. Besides, I gotta get her through driving lessons and help her with some basic shop stuff. It'd be best for both of us to leave it at that."

His words trailed off as four pair of eyes stared at him, Buck had no idea what he just let slip. "What? What're you cats all staring at?"

*Driving lessons? She doesn't know how to drive?* Ike signed with brows raised in disbelief.

"She's going to drive _your_ car?," Noah asked incredulously.

"And what's this about shop lessons...what kind of shop lessons, Buck?" Lou asked with a saucy grin as she watched Buck squirm.

"Why, Buck Cross, you sly dog. And here we all thought Cody was the one with the fast moves." Noah slapped Buck hard on the back.

Buck tried to stifle a groan, "It's not like that," Buck protested. "She needs help with driving, you know how Teaspoon is. He's gonna expect her to know how to drive, and she isn't really good at it. And Bekka knows nothing about the tools we're going to use on that '49. Hell, the only tool she's ever used was a hammer, and that was to hang some pictures...and the way she talks I don't think Jimmy would want her anywhere near Teaspoon's Merc or his truck with the thing.

"What about my truck?" Jimmy asked as he joined the others with his arm protectively around Alice.

"Sounds like Bekka's pretty skilled with a hammer...Owww".

Ike jammed his elbow into Noah's ribs, *Buck's just offered her some driving and basic auto lessons.*

"Lessons? My Kitten needs driving lessons?" He caught Buck's eye and winked, knowing she needed more help than Teaspoon let on to.

"Speaking of...," Alice added in a concerned tone, "Where is she, where's Bekka Joe?"

"Cody took her for a walk," Lou supplied. "She's a little shaken."

Alice frowned as her green gold eyes read the concern in Buck's expression. "Rosemary and those paper..."

Jimmy tightened his arm around Alice. "Hey, don't you worry, Allie. Those girls aren't going to hurt Bekka, not while she's with Cody."

"How can you be sure, Jimmy?"

Hitting his palm on his chest, Ike tried to get everyones attention. "*She stuck up for us, we'll look after her, she has nothing to worry about.*

"Yeah, Allie. Ike and Jimmy are right," Lou added. "I'm not saying the kid ain't going to have a tough time of it, but she'll be alright. I think she's tougher than she lets on."

Alice looked over her fellow Scarlets and Rattlers. She shouldn't have had any doubts but when she looked at Buck, the dark look in his almost obsidian eyes tossed out any lingering fears for Bekka Joe.

Leaning against a table, Buck had remained silent when Jimmy walked over with Alice. It really didn't make any sense to him, the feelings he was having, the protectiveness he felt toward had only known Bekka Joe for two days. Not enough time to feel the way he was for her. But he knew, deep down, there was something...he didn't really understand what it was, but he cared about her and that was enough. Buck knew that if anyone harmed her, or even dared think to do her harm, especially the likes of Rance Burgess, he would personally deal with them and it wouldn't be pleasant.

* * *

The air was crisp, holding an early autumn coolness that Bekka found refreshing as she breathed in deeply and exhaled. Her spirits were slowly returning as she walked beside Billy, it felt nice and safe having his arm draped over her shoulder.

Cody never pushed her to tell him what had her so troubled. He just made small talk, even coaxed a small laugh out of her when he mocked some of the preppy sweater-wearing jocks that walked past them. He liked her laugh, it reminded him of warm sunshine, full of life. After they walked a little ways they sat in silence under one of the large oak trees. He could tell her eyes had clouded with worry once again so he gently reached a finger under her chin until she met his blue eyes.

"You don't have to say anything Bekka. But I want you to understand that none of us Rattlers are going to let anything happen to you, me especially, Okay?"

She averted her gaze and fingered her powder blue poodle skirt with the stupid dancing dog on it. She wanted to believe what Billy said was true, but Rance's words came back to her.

Her words were hardly a whisper, "He said...he said they would be...that they would be after my blood."

"Who said that?" Cody demanded, while trying to keep his voice a level calm. "Who is he?" He had to strain to hear Bekka's words.

"A boy named Rance Burgess." Bekka couldn't help wringing her hands together.

"No one is coming after you as long as I'm around, Bekka Joe. What else did he say? What did he do to you?" Cody wasn't going to let anyone hurt Bekka.

Billy's angry tone surprised Bekka, causing her to raise her eyes to his, her breath caught. She had read in one of her science books, that dry ice, due to the intense cold and properties, could burn a persons skin deadlier than literal flames from a fire. That was what she saw in Billy Cody's glacial blue eyes at that moment and she didn't doubt he would carry through with his words.

"He said that he would protect me if I agreed to be his girl," she looked away from Cody. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to tell him about Rance touching her. As hard as she tried, she couldn't help the shudder that overtook her at the memory of Rance's leering gaze.

"Yeah, that creep would try something like that. You ain't doing no such thing." His tone had softened but his eyes still burned intense, "If he dares come near you, you let me know. That worthless piece of Silver trash will answer to me."

"You're really sweet, Billy." Bekka turned to look at him over the rim of her glassed, "But I can't have you going around looking after me all year."

"I'd gladly look after you, Bekka. And if any of them lay a hand on you, they'll have me to deal with. And the rest of the Rattlers too. We look after our own, you know."

He was determined that he would to do everything in his power to keep his Bekka doll safe and always make her smile for him.

* * *

**Things are really gearing up at RCH. :D Hang on for the ride. **

**First and foremost..before I say another word..Hortense, a huge thank you and hugs for your insight, suggestions, and encouragement with this chapter. It wouldn't be what it is with out you. And Eunice, busy bee that you are, I thank you for your eyes on this chapter along with your help and support. I consider it an honor to have both you dolls along on this ride through RCH.**

**The ladies at the Plus...a huge thank you as well. You all are always ready to help me out when I have questions...and your support is just wonderful...hugs to you all. **

**The readers...Thank you for your support and dedication with following this story. :)**

**This chapter and the one to follow took a little different turn. Yeah there was some ick in it...Rance just makes me cringe, poor Bekka. And Rosemary, we haven't seen the end of her, they'll be back...but I must say I fell in love with Jimmy all over again. And Alice is such a sweetie. You'll see more of them in the next chapter...hopefully it will make you squee. :)**

**So please let me know what you think of this chapter. Hugs. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Devotion

* * *

Bekka stood outside the entrance of auto shop, her last class of the day. At this time yesterday she had dreaded the thought of going inside. Now, she couldn't wait to get in.

Cody had walked Bekka to her U.S. Government Class and, to her relief, Buck had saved her a seat next to him and Lou. It helped but she still felt the eyes of Rosemary, Kathleen and the other paper shakers glaring daggers at her back.

Her Latin class was a different story. Walking in, Bekka was distressed to see there wasn't a Rattler or Scarlet in sight. Her day was about to take an unexpected turn.

_Kathleen and Samatha, another paper shaker Silver, were sitting in the back of the room with a couple of preps, along with the star quarterback, Billy Barlow. Bekka wondered if she was going to be able to endure a whole year of their bull. 'This is what I get for stepping out of the shadows,' she thought as she took a seat up front away from the other students and opened her book of Poe._

_"Mind if I sit here?"_

_Bekka glanced up and smiled at the pretty blonde haired girl she had noticed in her Literature and Govt. class. "Sure."_

_"I've seen you in a couple of my other classes and wanted to say hi, but that Rattler, Buck, well he always seems to be near you. I'm Jenny Tompkins."_

_Her smile fell upon hearing Jenny's words. Bekka already had a clear idea of what Mr. Tompkins thought of Buck and the other Rattlers, she didn't want to listen to his daughter spout off the same nonsense._

_"What's wrong with Buck? Just because he's a Rattler and wears a leather jacket doesn't mean he isn't a nice, decent person."_

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that he wasn't nice. I think he's...well I've never actually met him, or gone up and talked to Buck, but Ambrose tells me they're all..." Jenny smiled a little, "He says all the Rattlers..., oh what was his words... that's right, Ambrose says they're all real hip, cool cats." Her grin grew wider, then fell when she caught Bekka scrutinizing her. She dropped her eyes onto her Latin book._

_"I guess I'm just a little, well...I'm just a little nervous going up and talking to Buck," Jenny confessed in a hushed tone, as her fingers idly traced the title of her book. "He knows how my father feels about the Rattlers, and Buck probably thinks I feel the same way, but I don't, Bekka. I don't carry the same narrow minded views as my father." Jenny raised her eyes straight at Bekka as a tell tale blush spread across her face._

_Bekka could have kicked herself, it was staring her right in the face. The pretty girl, Jenny Tompkins, really had a thing for Buck._

_Giving Jenny a rueful smile, Bekka's heart sank. All her fanciful hopes were dashed out the window. 'It's for the best, he'd never give me a second glance anyway.' Bekka thought as she pushed her feelings for Buck away._

_"I'm sorry, Jenny. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions like that. I don't know what came over me, I'm Bekka Joe. When I saw you enter the classroom I was hoping you would sit next to me._

_The girls smiled and giggled at each other for getting things off on the wrong foot, just as the bell rang._

_Mr. Chase, a slight man of average height with dark hair and mustache, entered the classroom. He scanned over his students, opened a book and immediately fired into an excerpt in flawless Latin. Pausing in his recitation, he snapped the book shut and looked over the room. "So can any of you tell me what I just read?"_

_His keen eyes fell on the back row, "Mr. Barlow, I hate to interrupt what I am certain is a very deep and profound conversation back there, but would you care to enlighten the class on what I was reading?"_

_"Umm, lets see, Mr. Chase, you just read from a book in Latin," Billy replied with a cocky grin, thinking he was being really cool._

_Lon Chase wasn't amused. "Miss Devlin, can you help your friend out, please?"_

_"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Chase, but you see, I have a terrible earache. I was having the hardest time hearing what you were reading, but what I could hear was so beautiful." She replied sweetly._

_"That's alright, Miss Devlin, I understand." He smiled warmly at her. "You should have your mother take you to have that looked into before it gets worse."_

_"Oh, I will Mr. Chase. Thank you for understanding," she replied while batting her long lashes at him._

_"Will you look at that!" Jenny hissed to Bekka. "That girl is such an actor. And gets away with it every time."_

_"Hush, before he looks our way..." It was too late as he brought his sharp eyes to bear on Bekka Joe and Jenny Tompkins._

_"You must be my newest student. Welcome to Rock Creek, Miss Cooper." He gave her a genuine smile._

_"Miss Tompkins, welcome back for a final year. Would you like to take a stab at what I was reading?" He eyed her expectantly._

_Bekka was wondering what sort of evil cloud was hanging over this town, or maybe it was just hanging over her, either way all she wanted was out of this class and oddly enough, where she wanted to be was in auto shop._

_"You were reading from Thomas More's Utopia." Jenny stated. " The title in Latin is, 'De optimo rei publicae statu deque nova insula Utopia.' Which literally means, 'Of a republic's best state and of the new island Utopia'. It was published in full Latin in 1516, Mr. Chase." She smiled at Mr. Chase with a confident ease that impressed Bekka._

_"Very good, Miss Tompkins." He said with a measure of approval, then turned his gaze on Bekka Joe. "Miss Cooper, do you care to elaborate further?" He was testing her. He always made it a point to know his students and test their mettle. Rebecca Cooper held top marks and he wanted to see what she was really made of._

_She wasn't sure what to make of Mr. Chase, but the one thing she knew, this was her turf. After the two days she just had, Bekka wasn't going to look a fool, especially in front of Kathleen and those Silvers._

_"The original title, for Thomas More's work was actually longer, Mr. Chase," she began confidently. "In full, it was, 'Libellus vere aureus, nec minus salutaris quam festivus, de optimo rei publicae statu deque nova insula Utopia.'." Bekka tried to bite back a grin, she had Mr. Chase's full attention and she wasn't going to waste it as she plowed on. "The title translated into English means, 'A truly golden little book, no less beneficial than entertaining, of a republic's best state and of the new island Utopia'."_

_Bekka pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she couldn't help showing off a little. For as foreign as this place seemed at times and as lost as she was in the social structure and shop class, this was her turf. This was where she, Rebecca Cooper, could shine, where no one could touch her. "Mr. Chase, I believe you were reading a passage where Raphael was expressing his views to More, views that he considered radical, but ones also held by Plato, that in order for Kings to govern well, they need to act philosophically."'_

_He studied his new student a moment, if he was impressed he didn't let it show. _

_"Very good. I'm glad to see some of my students recall their Latin. By the end of the year not only will you have read this book, you will be able to comprehend it in it's full original text, and speak fluid Latin like it was your mother tongue. So lets get started, shall we?" He turned, walked over to the chalkboard and started writing._

Bekka could hear the Silvers on the back row snickering and making fun of her and Jenny. An occasional threat could be heard out of Kathleen and Samantha, but she wasn't worried, not really. Bekka had Cody's reassurance and now had a new friend in Jenny Tompkins. 'Maybe this place isn't so bad after all,' she thought as her spirits lifted.

* * *

Bekka quietly slipped inside auto shop and noticed several of the boys dressed in coveralls standing around Ike as his hands flew. She wondered what had him so fired up.

"There you are," Lou stated. "Come on, gotta get you into some coveralls. You brought some pants didn't ya."

"Oh no." Bekka bit her lip as she furrowed her brow, "I left them in my locker."

"Well, let me grab you a pair of coveralls and lets go, you can change in one of the bathrooms. Don't want to get grease all over that pretty skirt of yours."

"I don't care about the stupid skirt," Bekka remarked, but Lou never heard her.

Lou was back in two shakes and tried to move Bekka along out the door.

"What's going on with the boys over there?"

"It's nothing. Something about metal shop, come on lets cut outta here so we can get back before Teaspoon gets here."

Kid was stripping out of his button up as he entered shop. He didn't see the girls coming his way and slammed right into Lou, who had been doing a good job of avoiding him all day.

"Hey Lou, where's the fire, babe?" He snaked his arms around her slight frame and tried to pull her close.

"Ain't got time, Kid. We'll be back." She shrugged out of his arms and kept walking.

His jaw muscles twitched as he watched the two girls race down the hall. He was going to get to the bottom of what was eating at Lou if it was the last thing he did this day.

Noticing the other guys, he ambled over to see what had Ike, Cody and even Jimmy so riled up."Hey Clyde what's shakin' over here?"

"Hey, man cut it. I'm having a hard enough time keeping up with Ike without you comin' over flapping your gums." Noah quipped.

"Ike, hold up. I want Kid to hear all about what went down today." Buck hooked his thumbs into his belt loops as he leaned back into a work table, his mouth twisting upward into a pleased lopsided grin. Kid was going to think twice before calling Bekka a silver again.

Cody beat Ike to the punch and with his typical flourish relayed the events of the morning, including how Bekka Joe defended Allie, and how Rance threatened her.

When Cody finally took a breath, Ike quickly started signing,*You should have seen it Kid. We stood our ground, taught those nickel plated pieces of trash that they can't mess with us.*

"Or Alice!" Jimmy growled, lethal fire burning in his eyes.

"Or Bekka," Cody replied, with the same intensity.

Kid threw a look over at Buck and read the same deadly protectiveness in his friend's dark eyes. "Alright, I get the picture. One of you cats ever gonna tell me what happened in metals?"

*Yeah, so this is what went down. We were all minding our own business as we strode into metals. Rance and his sidekick, Garth, had to open their big mouths* Ike signed. ...

* * *

_"Will ya look at that Garth," Rance asked as he walked over and leaned an arm on his buddy's shoulder._

_"Look at what?"_

_"Over there, you idiot." Rance smacked Garth on the back of the head. "I think someone needs to tell old man Hezekiah he's got a problem with rats in his shop, big ugly stinkin' rats."_

_"Yeah, need to run that filth off our turf." Garth laughed._

_*Your turf?* Ike signed. *Last I checked, you're on Rattler turf. You're the filthy nickles that need to leave.*_

_Rance and Garth busted out laughing._

_"Did you hear something, Rance? Was that dummy trying to talk?"_

_Cody balled his fist. "I'm going to kill that nickel plated son of a ..."_

_"Easy, Cody, it ain't worth it." Jimmy cautioned as he tried to hold Cody back. "It's just words."_

_"Might be just words, Jimmy. But Ike's right, they're on Rattler turf, and they can't talk like that on our turf!"_

_Rance covered the distance between himself and Cody in several quick strides, "You're wrong. This school is ours. You're goin' to learn that right quick this year, rat boys. You and those skag harlots that hang with you are going to learn that you can't make fools of us and get away with it! Bad enough one of our own made that mistake. She's new. She'll learn her place, quick enough. I'll teach her good."_

_"Why you..." Jimmy couldn't hold Cody back as grabbed hold of Rance's sweater and bodily shoved him into a tall metal cabinet and reared back his right hand, ready to slam his fist into Rance's face._

_"Cody, No!" Jimmy bellowed as he grabbed hold of Cody's arm._

_"Jimmy, let go." Cody yanked his arm from Jimmy's grasp and with both hands slammed Rance back into the cabinet._

_"I swear, Rance, if you do anything to Bekka, those worthless silvers you hang with will be throwing you a cold meat party. Do you understand what I'm saying? Look at me when I'm talking to you." Cody was inches from Rance's smarmy face._

_"Come on, Cody." Jimmy was fast losing patience._

_"Hickok, I suggest you get your trained mutt off of me now or that Alleycat of yours won't have to worry 'bout Rosemary bothering her, I'll take care of her, myself!"_

_In a blink, Jimmy released Cody's arm as Garth forcefully pulled him off Rance and moved to strike Cody hard. Ike was faster and shoved him with enough force to send the Silver sprawling on the cement floor._

_Enraged, Jimmy didn't even think as he jammed his forearm forcefully into Rance's throat, slamming him back and causing the boy to gag and choke for breath._

_"You listen good," his golden eyes blazed with a barely controlled fury. "You so much as think of touching Alice, if you even look at her, I promise you, they won't be able to scrape enough of your worthless hide off the floor to even bury you in the ground. Do I make myself clear?" Jimmy growled through clenched teeth._

_Rance nodded his head as he gagged some more while struggling for breath._

_Jimmy forced his arm further into the Silver's throat, his voice chillingly lethal, "I suggest you tell Rosemary to stay the hell away from Alice as well, dig!"_

_The other metal shop students went silent, waiting, afraid to speak or even make a sound._

_"Jimmy, let him go...Damn it! You gotta let him go..." Cody pleaded as he and Ike tried to pull Hickok away from Rance. "Jimmy! You'll kill him. Let him go, man!"_

_Jimmy released his arm, as Rance greedily gulped air, in between choking and sputtering, "You're a crazed loon, You're gonna pay..."_

_Grabbing hold of his fancy sweater Jimmy pulled him up until Rance was face to face with him. "Remember what I said." He shoved Rance to the floor just as Hezekiah Horne walked in._

_"What the hell is going on in my shop?" Hezekiah barked as he eyed the situation._

_"Nothing much, Hezekiah." Cody replied, with his easy grin. "Just clarifying a few things, ain't that right, Rance? Garth?"_

_"Is that so?" Hezekiah asked as he studied the two Silvers laid out on his shop floor._

_"Yeah," they both answered as they picked themselves up. Rance glared up at Jimmy while rubbing his throat. "Yeah, things are real clear."_

* * *

Lou and Bekka Joe stood in the auto shop's doorway watching the boys hooting, and hollering as they listened to the tale of what happened in metal shop. The girls came in at the tail end of the story, just in time to see the other boys cheer Jimmy, Cody and Ike.

"...Way to go!"

"...You sure showed those silvers..."

Bekka looked over at Lou in pure puzzlement.

"Don't ask. You'll get use to it, Bekka. Judging by the way they're acting, I'm sure it's Rattler stuff."

A sharp whistle from behind the girls caused Bekka to nearly jump out of her skin as the boys turned and stared at her dressed in baggy coveralls, then up at Teaspoon who stood behind the girls.

"Good! Glad I got everybody's attention." Teaspoon walked past Bekka and Lou, pausing a moment to take in his newest student and frowned. "Better...it'll do, might want to roll up those sleeves some more, young lady. Partner up and take your seats."

* * *

"Hey Bekka, wait up!" Buck called out to the floppy coveralls walking towards the back of the shop. He was glad to see she was more like herself during auto class, and now he couldn't contain the loopy smile that formed on his lips at the sight of her. No one would ever guess there was a pretty looker of a girl buried within the oversized pair of work overalls. With sleeves and pant legs rolled way up, he thought she couldn't possibly look any cuter, that was until she turned back around at the sound of his voice. Buck's jaw slackened at the sight, not only had the light returned in her hazel eyes, they glowed as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi, Buck." She replied as she watched Buck slowly approach her, wearing the oddest look on his face.

"Hey!" He managed to give her an easy grin, while trying to keep his cool. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Then she looked down at herself, "Ummm, well no. I think I need to change." She flapped her arms about to emphasize the seeming yards of excess fabric that hid her hands completely. "It's bad enough I have to go around by day in foolish skirts with dancing dogs on them, now I look like a rag-a-muffin." She grinned big. "Give me a moment to change, and I'll be ready to go."

Buck chuckled at her good natured humor. "Well, I think you look pretty..." He sighed as his words died on his lips, Bekka had turned and walked away before he could finish his thought, "...pretty with dancing dogs on your skirt."

She returned a few moments later dressed once more in her poodle skirt and blouse with cashmere sweater in hand. "I think I'm ready now, Buck."

"You sure?" He was still worried about her. "I know we had driving lessons planned, but after the day you've had, I think maybe...well, how 'bout I let that slide for today and just take ya home?"

"Oh. Well, okay, that will be fine."

Buck watched her face fall and wondered what he had said to wipe the pretty smile away.

"Hey, Buck," Cody walked up and slapped him on the back. "I don't mind taking Bekka doll home. I know you have a car full." He turned and flashed a grin and a wink Bekka's way, "You okay with me taking ya home?"

Bekka looked from one to the other as Cody casually slipped his arm around her waist as if it always belonged there. "Well, alright. I...I don't want to be any trouble."

"You're no trouble at all, doll," Cody responded.

"That's settled then." Buck replied with a hint of irritation.

He tried his best to keep the disappointment from showing in his voice as he met Bekka's eye, "I'll see you tomorrow Bekka." He quickly pulled his eyes away from hers and walked off. She already had a way of seeing through him and Buck didn't want her to see the hurt and longing he held for her.

Bekka's heart sank to her feet as she watched Buck leave. She thought she caught a glimmer of something within his dark eyes, but before she could even make out what it was, in a blink it vanished as he turned away from her and left.

"You ready, doll?" Billy squeezed her waist lightly to bring her attention back to him.

"Yeah...I suppose...I mean, that's fine, I'm ready to go home. You're really too kind, Billy."

"It's nothing, baby doll. You know I'd do anything for you." He gave her another wink that earned him a small smile, but he noticed it didn't quite reach all the way to her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong, Bekka? Are you still worried about Rosemary and Rance? If they dare even look your way..."

"No...no, Billy. I'm not worried about them, well, not really," she said. Then the rest of her words proceeded to tumble out of her mouth in a mad rush. "Its...its, well...I mean I feel bad. You see, I need help with driving and Buck offered to help me out after class today. I don't know how to drive, not at all. Oh please don't let Teaspoon know, Billy."

"He won't hear a word from me, I promise, Bekka."

"Thank you Billy," she said with a smile. "You see, Buck thought maybe I should wait till tomorrow because of what happened today. But I really don't want to go home, and I really need to learn how to drive. I'm sorry Billy, you've been so nice to me, but I'd like to see if I can catch up to Buck, that is if you don't mind." Biting her lip, she dropped her gaze away from Billy's lovely blue eyes.

"Hey, hey, Bekka doll. Take a breath."

Cody gave her his most charming grin while brushing his finger under her chin so she would raise those pretty hazel eyes to his, "You don't owe me an apology, doll. You go find Buck. And if that cat gives ya any grief, you come to me, ya hear?"

Bekka beamed at him, "I will. Thank you, Billy for everything." Without even thinking, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before dashing out the shop door.

Cody grinned like a school boy as his fingers went to the spot where her soft lips had brushed his cheek.

* * *

"Buck!" Bekka called out, as she ran out into the student parking lot, searching for his burgundy '42 Ford convertible. She spotted it right off as Ike and Emily were getting in.

"Hey, Buck. The new girl's on her way over to ya with heels on fire," Julia remarked as she watched Bekka run for all she was worth towards them.

"Buck! Buck, I'm so glad I got to you before you left." Bekka clamped her hands down on the door of his car, completely out of breath.

"Bekka, wait, take it easy. What's going on? Is everything okay? I thought Cody was taking you home?" Buck's head was spinning around. What had happened? Why was Bekka standing in front of him.._.him_ and not on her way home with Cody?

"Everything's fine, Buck. I've changed my mind. I don't want to go home. I know you thought it might be best if we hold off on the driving lessons, but I don't want to wait till tomorrow, and I'm not ready to go home. I feel alright and I think I'm ready for the driving lessons you offered...that is if you still are."

"What? Wait?" Buck was confused. She was talking a mile a minute.

"Oh no." Bekka slapped her hand over her mouth, she was mortified. Buck's car was full, and everyone was staring at her and Buck. They all heard what she had just said. Her face flushed crimson and she couldn't even meet Buck's eyes. All Bekka wanted was for the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

"Did she just say what I think she said, driving lessons?" Annie asked, as she leaned over and whispered to Julia in surprise.

"I believe Bekka Joe did, not once but twice, Annie." Ambrose replied from the front seat.

"No way! Not in Buck's car. He would never let anyone behind the wheel." Julia exclaimed. "Are you really going to let her drive your car, Buck?"

"Chill your chat, all of you," Buck snapped then turned back to Bekka.

He studied her a moment as her words sunk in. A smile started to form on Buck's face, he wasn't going to let this chance slip through his fingers as he watched her stare at the ground.

"Hey, Bekka. Bekka Joe, look at me, please." Buck entreated softly, then waited until she slowly peered up at him over the rims of her glasses. "If you think you're up to it, driving lessons that is, there's room. Although I picked up another hitchhiker...", he hooked his thumb over at Ambrose, "he took your spot, Bekka, but..."

"I don't need a ride that bad, Buck," Ambrose said. "I can walk over to the garage and get my car. Thanks for the offer though. Bekka Joe you can have my...Oww, hey."

"Hush, Bulldog," Emily hissed as she popped him across his head.

Buck cut a look at Ambrose, then back at Bekka, "There's still room, but you'll have to sit between me and Bulldog." He dropped his voice low, "You'll have to sit close to me though, Bulldog's been know to bite. And none of us are too sure the last time he had his shots."

Her eyes widened as he winked at her with a lopsided grin on his face, laughter dancing within his dark eyes. She giggled, as Ambrose got out and let her slide in next to Buck.

* * *

Jimmy pulled his truck slowly to a stop at their favorite secluded spot out on an old dirt road about a mile from the Station. He had every intention of just talking, he had things that needed saying. He knew Alice's insecurities like few others. And he knew that no one on earth could bring them out so completely as Rosemary Burke. He needed to assure her. He knew she needed to hear the things he had to say.

But Alice had leaned her head on his shoulder while he was driving and rested her hand on his thigh, idly running her fingers up and down the inside of his leg, inching higher up his thigh each time. It was nearly driving him mad. So the only thing he could do once he cut the engine off was claim her sweet soft lips with his in a fevered kiss. It took everything in his power to pull away from her as she twined her arms around his neck and moved her body closer to him.

He managed to break the kiss, his words came out between ragged breaths, "Allie, no, we have to stop."

Her green eyes sparkled, "You never wanted to stop before." Her voice was sweet, almost innocent, in contrast to the way her body was rubbing against his. It was true. She had always been the one to slow things down in the past. "Besides I still have thirty minutes before I have to be at the Station."

Alice's smile and eyes held a coy seductiveness as she untangled her arms from around his neck and slinked them slowly down his chest and abdomen, tracing the taut muscles under his t-shirt as she went, until they reached his belt buckle. Her trembling fingers started working the belt free as she leaned in and ran kisses down the strong column of his throat.

With eyes closed Jimmy groaned at the intense pleasure of her soft kisses and touch of her hands. She had never touched him there before. She was quickly undoing him and he didn't want her to stop. He had wanted her to be his in every sense of the word and now she was giving herself to him, and he knew he had to find the strength to stop her before he lost all reason and gave in to Allie.

"Allie, oh God, Allie you...you have to stop...now!" She wasn't stopping. Her hands were everywhere all at once, places she'd never ventured before. And her skirt was hitched up revealing the tops of her stockings and the straps of her garter belt. If he wanted, and, oh God did he want, he could slide his hand over the soft, creamy skin of her thigh and upward to...no, it wasn't right. "Alice," he growled out her name as he used the last of his dwindling will power and took hold of her shoulders and pushed her away from him.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, what did I do? Didn't you like what I was doing?" Alice reached for Jimmy but he gathered her hands up before they could touch him and moved them away.

The hurt in her eyes at that single action cut him deep. He hated seeing any hurt in her and hated himself for causing it, but he had to. Alice had clever hands, just her soft touch on his body was enough to unravel him, she had brought him as close as he had ever come to not stopping. But he needed a clear head for what he had to say, and if it meant keeping her hands from touching him and seeing the hurt in her eyes, he would endure it.

"Alice, please listen to me. We need to talk."

"Talk?" Fear dripped from her voice.

"Yeah. Listen, I won't be able to stay through your shift tonight. I need to get home. Celinda is worried about Ma, and I want to be there. I'll pick you up later tonight to take you home."

"Oh." Alice tried to keep the fear and worry in check, but Jimmy had just rejected her attempts at...and now...she knew he was devoted to his sisters and mother but Rosemary's taunts came flooding back to her. What if he was going to her? Or someone else? What if Rosemary was right and Alice had waited too long to give him what he needed?

Jimmy watched the emotions pass over Alice's beautiful face as she tugged the hem of her skirt mercifully back in place. Hurt, shame, sadness and...fear. Alice was a guarded person and not many could decipher her feelings, but he had learned and it served him well today.

He reached and grabbed up her soft delicate hands within his calloused ones. Her eyes flew to his at the simple contact that connected them together and in the solitude of his truck, he dropped all the walls he had built around himself.

"Alice, I want to see my ring." He watched her eyes widen in dread of what was coming and he kicked himself as he felt her try to pull her hands away from his. "Allie, It's not what you think, I'm not good with words, you know that."

She searched his golden eyes. Alice just knew this was the end, she wasn't ready, didn't want to give Jimmy's ring back. It was the thing she treasured most in the world. She never took it off. She slept and even bathed with it hanging from the chain around her neck.

Jimmy smiled warmly at his girl, "Allie, please, I just want to look at it, I...I..have something I need to say, and we don't have much time, but I need to say it now."

Slowly she slipped her hands away, breaking contact, and what felt like her life force, as she reached up and unfastened the gold chain that carried Jimmy's class ring around her neck and hesitantly placed it in his hand.

He studied the ring a moment, slipping it free from it's chain and turned it around and around in his fingers. The corners of his mouth tugged into a smile as he looked inside the ring, no one, aside from Allie, knew he had his initials engraved inside along with hers but she never knew that he did it long before he asked or even dared to hope she would be his girl.

Alice was growing worried, Jimmy had been quiet, looking, staring at his ring. She was starting to fear the worst when his voice, hardly a whisper, broke the silence.

"Allie, do you remember when I gave you this ring?"

"I'll never forget, Jimmy." Alice forced a smile at him, blinking back fearful tears. "It was the proudest day of my life."

"I asked you to wear my ring so that everyone in Rock Creek would know that you're my girl and that James Hickok belongs to Alice Kroeger. Look, Alice." He moved closer to her and showed her the engraving, "See, you and me...my initials carved next to yours."

Alice nodded.

"Do you know when I had those initials carved into the ring?"

He watched as she traced her fingers over the engraving, then looked up and met his eyes. "I thought you had them carved right before you asked me to be your girl."

"No. And if the guys knew this, it would be the end of me," he chuckled.

Alice just watched Jimmy. She had seen sides of him that no one saw, but what she saw in his eyes was different-raw, vulnerable-and she waited.

"I didn't think I'd ever stand a chance with you-you're so beautiful, so sweet, so kind, so...good-so I had your initials engraved along with mine when I first got my ring, so you would always be with me, no matter what happened. So that maybe...even if you never...well, somewhere we'd be together, even if it was only on the inside of this ring where no one else would ever know."

"Jimmy, I didn't..."

"Please, Alice, let me finish. You know I'm not good with word, I'll never be. Lord knows I don't deserve a woman like you, but...but you gotta know, I love you. I've loved only you Alice. I will never love anyone else. Don't you understand that? These letters...I knew I could never love anyone else. It was you and me or me alone."

He took hold of her hand, "One day I want to place a real ring on your finger and let the whole town, and whole world know that you're mine, and I'm yours. But until I can, If you still want me, then my class ring will have to do." Jimmy reached up and cradled her face within his large hand, "Alice, it's only you I've ever loved. From the first moment you smiled at me, I was yours. That will never change, ever! No matter what lies someone like Rosemary Burke tells."

"Oh, Jimmy..." she wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging tight to him.

After holding her for several precious moments Jimmy pulled away just enough so he could carefully slip his ring back through the gold chain and moved closer to Allie so he could fasten it around her slender neck. He looked deep into her eyes, Jimmy could tell something was still bothering her, "Allie, sweetheart, what is it? What's still got you worked up?"

"Jimmy,... I don't understand, all your words are so beautiful, but...but why...why don't you want me?" She turned away from him as her lip trembled, and tears fell in big, round droplets down her cheeks.

"Allie, no!" Jimmy simply gathered his girl up in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest, and placed a kiss on her lips, then reluctantly pulled away. "I do want you. God knows I want you, Allie. In every sense of the word. But not here, not like this. You ain't really ready. I know it." Jimmy paused to let his words sink in before continuing. "When we...It's going to be when it's right and it ain't going to be in a truck by the side of the road. It's going to be special because you deserve so much more, my sweet Allie."

Alice pondered on his words for a moment and decided that the impossible had just happened and she had just fallen even more in love with James Hickok. Smiling, she leaned forward and rested her head against his strong chest, closing her eyes at the heavenly rhythm of his heart beating. Her joy was the knowledge, the firm knowledge, that it beat for her and only her and would until it ceased.

"You know I could sit like this forever, Allie," Jimmy murmured softly into her silky hair. "But Rachel's going to have my head if I don't get you to work on time. And I have to get home before Celinda worries herself half to death. I'm just going to help get supper on and eat with them...make sure everything's okay. Then I'll be over to the Station for the end of your shift."

Alice straightened up and nodded.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked her.

Alice just smiled sweetly and nodded as she fingered the ring around her neck.

* * *

**First off, please forgive me if I took liberties with Thomas More's Utopia and interpretation...it was unintentional.  
**

* * *

**Day two of RCH continued... Wow, alot going on at Rock Creek High...heehee. I hope you all will keep hanging with this story..it will really get going. Got some serious tension brewing between the Rattlers and Silvers..heehee, oh the fun...hang tight gang...**

**Bekka, Buck and Cody..yeah some good stuff going on there...hang tight. Great stuff to come...heehee...driving lessons..yeah...poor Buck's beloved car...and ****Kid and Lou, what's bugging her...what did Kid do, devoted as he is to her..stick around and find out...**

**Jimmy and Allie...I just fell in love with them...Jimmy is just the most. sigh. Their is more to their story as well...**

**I love feed back..let me know what you all think about this chapter...**

**Hortence...doll...again, this installment wouldn't be what it is with out your wonderful eyes and insight, you really make Jimmy and this whole story live..hugs...tons of hugs to you doll. You keep me writing when I want to give up on this tale..again hugs. **

**Eunice...busy as you are..your eyes on this story and support means the world..hugs to you doll. **

**The ladies at the Plus, your support and encouragement are a wonderful support and helps keep me writing...they say it takes a village ..you all are a part of this story, hugs to you all along with your help and devotion... :)**

**The readers who take the time to check out this story, thank you. I hope you'll continue along with this story and provide feed back so I can make this tale better... hugs to you all, for taking the time to read. :)**

**Now off to driving lessons...**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is A/U. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Crash into Me**

* * *

Ambrose rolled his eyes as Annie leaned over him from the back seat, the sound of her snapping her gum in his ear was grating on his nerves.

She went about switching the radio on, turning the knob up and down the stations until she hit on the exact spot where Buck had his radio set in the first place.

"Will you get off of Bulldog, and stop messing with the radio, Annie!"

"Stop what, Buck?" Annie asked. "Bulldog doesn't mind. Besides, I'm trying to find a good station. It's like a cold meat party up in here, Bulldog agrees with me, don't ya?" Her question was followed by more snapping of her bubble gum.

"Things were just fine," Ambrose mumbled while heaving a tired sigh.

"Will ya just leave my radio alone!" Buck reached across Bekka's lap, tried to slap Annie's hand off the dial, but only managed to knock Bekka's books onto the floor board.

"Now see what you made me do, Annie?" Buck grumbled. "I already had it set on the only station my car can pick up. Sit back will ya."

"I didn't make you do anything, Buck. I can't help it that you're a big klutz." Annie groused.

He narrowed his eyes on the strawberry blonde girl who was trying his patience. "Why don't you put a sock in it, Annie?"

He felt like a total clod. There was no telling what Bekka Joe thought of him right now, but he was pretty certain it wasn't anything good.

"I'm sorry 'bout your books, Bekka." Pulling out his ace card, he gave her his saddest puppy dog eyes.

"That's okay, Buck." She tried to swallow the silly giggles that were threatening to bubble out of her mouth as she smiled sweetly back at him.

" You're such a wet rag, Buck." Annie sniffed.

"Hey! Doll face," Julia called out to Bekka, "Don't get too attached to this cat. I'm here to tell ya, Annie's right. He's a total bore, a big party pooper, just a complete drag."

"Like you would know, Julia? Now just sit your tail down, both of you, or I'll sit it down for ya." Scarlets or not, he was about to ditch the cousins.

"Ooohhhh, poor Buckie here. See what I mean, doll face. He's such a old, boring grumpy Gus, aren't you, Buckie." Julia laughingly baby talked into Buck's ear as she playfully pinched his cheek.

"Get off of me, Julia." He growled. " You want to see biggest drag around, want to see a real grumpy Gus..."

The two Scarlets broke into peals of laughter, knowing they were really getting Buck riled up good.

Emily and Ike reluctantly broke their long kiss, "Don't tell me, they've gone and ticked him off again?"

Ike nodded, burying his face in his palm.

"I should have walked to the garage," Ambrose muttered.

Bekka, catching his words, glanced over at the look of dread on Ambrose's face, then back at Buck whose dark eyes held a wicked glint.

Feeling Bekka studying him, Buck leaned over and whispered, "You better hang on."

Then added loud enough for every one to hear, "You want excitement? How 'bout you dolls give this a whirl!"

Buck slammed his foot hard on the brake, throwing everyone forward then jerking them all back hard as the car came to a screeching halt. The results promptly sat an angry, sputtering, Annie and Julia back down on their back sides.

"Buck! What the hell... "

He just sat back, rather pleased with himself and shot Bekka wink.

*Who's the wet rag now?* Ike signed as he caught his brother's eye in the rear view.

Emily laughed as she leaned in between Bekka and Buck, "Hold on, Buck's just getting warmed up, aren't ya, Buck."

To emphasize her words, Buck juiced the engine.

_'Look at you, showing off for the the new girl,'_ Emily smiled. It was a nice change from the brooding Buck Cross they had all been putting up with since Kathleen Devlin had trampled his heart. Settling herself back in Ike's lap, she turned towards Julia and Annie, "If I was you, and thank goodness I'm not, I wouldn't go getting him riled like that again."

"But he should've at least warned us. Buck, you're not going to get away with this..."

"...he's such a brute...No, you're not getting away with this..."

"What happened to 'Grumpy old Gus', Julia?" He fired back.

Bekka watched Buck's grin turn into a full out smile, his eyes, what she could see of them, as he revved up the engine, glinted with deadly sharpness. He cut a glance her way and her belly did a little flip.

He popped the clutch, punched it, and his '42 Ford Custom Convertible laid a serious patch of rubber on the road.

"Buck!" The pair of girls screamed from the back seat, as his car hauled ass.

Their screams were drowned out by the whoops and hollers from the others in his car. But it was Bekka's laughing cheers and cries of "Go Buck!" That had him sitting taller.

Bekka had never experienced anything as exhilarating in her seventeen years. She held her head high as the wind tangled in her hair, rushing over her face. It left her with a feeling of reckless abandon. Alive.

She had the strongest desire to just stand up in Buck's car and throw her arms open wide, while screaming at the top of her lungs, embracing the wind and the world.

Casting an eye over at Bekka caused Buck to do a double take when he saw the expression she wore. It was pure, open and wild. Like she was drinking in life for the first time and savoring it down to it's very last drop.

Yesterday, he had caught a glimpse of the real Bekka Joe, when she lost herself and sang Elvis' newest song. The effect actually had him opening up and acting like a goof ball. But today, seeing her like this... He felt something primal flare to life within him.

Buck couldn't remember the last time he'd seen someone express such an honest emotion. At school everyone tried to act cool and jaded. Even at home he was expected to be strong and self-contained. Opening himself up had only ever led to heartbreak and hurt, but now he found himself almost envious of her joy and openness and excited by the wildness in her eyes.

A mile ahead, just over the crest of the hill, was a small dirt road that lead out to the town's cemetery and the old Crawley homestead. It was Deputy Barnett's favorite spot to hideout and wait for the poor, unsuspecting fool that dared drive just a little too fast into town. If it hadn't been for the car load Buck had, along with the need to get Bulldog to the garage, he would have really shown off for Bekka.

The Rattlers loved having a royal blast at Barnett's expense as they came screaming over the top of that hill in their hot rods. Dudley Do-Right was so predictable, flipping those sirens on, peeling out of the side road, trying to give chase. Like he really thought he would actually catch one of them.

Sheriff Cain was a different story altogether when he lighted on their tails. But it still didn't stop the Rattlers. It just made the run that much more thrilling.

Buck got his biggest kicks out of playing with Barnett a little, letting him get right alongside his convertible, slow down just enough to make him think he was pulling over. Then, Buck would hit the gas, double clutch it, and wail right past Barnett, right through the town's only two traffic lights and clear out of the city limits. By the time Barnett knew what happened he'd be out of sight. His sorry excuse for a squad car was no match for the Rattlers' souped up machines.

Glancing again at Bekka, he met her dancing eyes. The look she wore had him reconsidering his decision and really give her a thrill ride of her life. Instead, he sighed as he downshifted. One day, when he had her all to himself Buck would really show her what his baby could do.

As Buck eased over the hill into town, he kept his eyes peeled for Barnett. No sense giving Dudley Do-Right an excuse to ticket him. Besides if he was going to get a ticket with Bekka sitting beside him, he wanted it to be for something really good, like making out with her in the town square in broad daylight.

"Hey, Buck!" Emily called out. "Ike wants to know why you're slowing down. What gives, don't want to play with Barnett today?"

"Nah. Gotta keep Dudley Do-Right guessing and on his toes. 'Sides, I need to get Bulldog to his car before he decides to take a bite out of Bekka."

"Hey! I wouldn't never do anything like that, Buck," Ambrose responded indignantly, his face flushing deep red.

"Aww, cool it, Bulldog. Just rattling your cage a little." Buck winked at Bekka, hoping she'd catch his little joke from earlier, when he told her she'd have to sit close to him. Her pretty smile told him she did, and properly muddled his train of thought.

As the engine slowed, Bobby Vinton's "Blue Velvet" could be heard playing on the radio. Annie didn't waste time and was right back up between Ambrose and Bekka. Ignoring Buck's menacing look, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Bekka giggled as she watched Buck's jaw clench in irritation.

"Don't you just love this song, Ambrose?" Annie hooked her arm around the preppy looking, sweater wearing boy, and started to sing along.

"I really don't care for Bobby Vinton, Annie," Ambrose wearly replied, wondering once again if he would have been better off walking to the garage to get his car.

Bekka loved the song. It was one of her favorites, right next to Jo Stafford's "Make Love to Me". But at the moment, as she sat between the two boys, she wanted nothing more than to turn the radio off. If the thrill of flying in Buck's car wasn't enough to make her giddy, now butterflies were tormenting her belly with each strand Bobby Vinton sang as she brushed up against Buck.

"So tell me, Ambrose, is it true?" Julia's question put a merciful stop to Annie's crooning.

"What?" He asked, although he knew right away what they were digging at.

"Pout." Annie supplied, as she smiled sweetly up at Ambrose. "Did Alice really knock that Silver on her fat rump?"

He sighed with a hint of exasperation, "Yes, Annie, there was a fight. I went to get the principal, that's all I know. Now do you mind removing your arm from off of me and sit back down before Buck decides to slam the brakes on again, please? He needs to drive and you're crowding Bekka Joe into him."

"Buck doesn't seem to mind one bit," Annie replied knowingly as she ran her hand across Ambrose's shoulders.

Emily snickered and was about to add her two cents in when she caught Buck's eye.

He gave Ike's best girl a dark look in his mirror, daring her to speak. He already knew he would catch an earful later tonight, from the rest of the Scarlets and Rattlers.

When Annie realized she wasn't going to get anything else out of Ambrose she turned to Bekka.

"You saw it all, didn't ya? Tell us what happened? I heard you stuck up for Alice."

"Come on...tell us, Bekka." Julia begged while snapping her gum. "Lou hardly told us anything, and Alice hightailed it out the door with Jimmy before we had a chance to get to her. Did you really stand up against those silvers...and Rance? She told us he followed you and got all creepy. What did that slimy Rance say to ya?"

There wasn't much space to move to begin with. Now with Annie leaning between them, peppering her with questions, she found herself edging ever closer to Buck. Before she realized it, Bekka found herself snug against him.

As Buck felt Bekka shift in closer, a voltaic surge like dry lightning cracking across the static charged Nebraska sky shot down his spine. His breath caught, it felt just like the day before when he held her small hand to help her up. But this was more... more... intense, the energy...he couldn't explain it, he never felt anything like this before. Bekka's gasp broke him out of his charged musing. Did she feel it too? Or, was it something Julia said?

Buck couldn't tell as he stole another glance at her. She just stared at her skirt while nervously fidgeting with the corner pages of one of her class books. Gone was the free spirited girl of a moment ago as he watched the repetitive movement of her long fingers. He could tell, Bekka was upset.

"I just told Principal Shannon what I saw, that's all." Bekka quietly replied as she moved her fingers from off her books and started picking at the dancing poodle on her skirt. She tried not to think about how close she was sitting next to Buck, or how very much she wanted to get closer and bury her head into his shoulder.

"What about Rance? Emmie told us there was a fight in metals with that slimy Silver. He's such a hub cap. How did you stand it?" Just thinking about it grosses me out."

"Stand what?"

"What do you have, Bekka, smog in the noggin'? Rance. I heard that he grabbed you and kissed you. That's why Cody tried to knock his lights out in metal shop," Annie replied matter of factly.

Bekka blanched. "No! That's not true. Rance didn't grab me or kiss me! I...I don't know why there was a fight. Rance just warned me...warned me that they...that they...would be out for my blood. He offered protection, if I..if I...," she picked more vigorously at her powder blue skirt, she didn't want to talk about this. Not now or ever.

"If you what?" Julia plied. Her question was laced with suspicion. She wasn't as sold on Bekka Joe as Cody and the rest obviously were.

"If I went with him, was his girl, and apologized to Rosemary. Rance would smooth things over, I'd be in with the Silvers."

Even through his leather jacket, Buck could feel Bekka's body tense and shudder against his side. He knew the reason why. _Rance_. Just the thought of him anywhere near Bekka made Buck's blood run colder than ice. If the scum ball ever dared touch her...well, he knew of ways to take care of Rance.

She was still trembling and he wanted to wrap his arm tight around Bekka, pulling her even closer to him so she would know, without a shadow of a doubt, that she was safe with him, that she had nothing to worry about from that worthless nickel plated scum, he would see to that.

So what was stopping him? Cody would have had his arm tight around Bekka way before now. Hell, he would have draped his arm around her right from the start, as she slid into the seat next to him. Why was it so easy for Cody, he wondered?

He laughed to himself, Buck knew the answer to that. But that was the point, he wasn't shy around girls either, although some tended to shy away from him because of his intense dark features. But that wasn't the case with Bekka. What was it about the girl that made the simple act of putting his arm around her so difficult? It wasn't like he wanted to profess his undying love to her. He just wanted Bekka to feel safe from Rance and keep her away from the Scarlet's prying questions, which Julia was doing a good job of plying her with.

"Really, that's all very interesting." Julia didn't even bother to hide the distrust in her voice. Leaning in closer to Bekka she baited the girl, "So, all you have to do is go out with that leach, Rance, apologize to Pout and you'll be back in with the Silvers, just like that. Well, doll face, what _are_ ya going to do?"

"Yeah. What _are_ ya going to do?" Annie parroted.

"Hey! Julia, lay off Bekka," Buck growled.

"I'm not one of them, if that's what you're thinking!" Bekka snapped with such force it took everyone in the car by surprise, everyone that was, except Buck.

If Bekka wasn't plastered against Buck on one side, with Annie leaning between her and poor Ambrose who was squeezed up against the door on the other side, she would have turned and glared daggers at Julia, for that remark. Instead she fixed her stern gazed straight ahead as the road flew by.

"I can handle myself just fine. I don't need the help of a slimy silver like him." She replied with a edge of steel to her voice that belied her desire to burst into tears. "Now I wish everyone would just leave me alone, and let Buck drive his car!"

"Just asking a question, Bekka. Gee wiz. Don't need to get all snappy 'bout it." Julia huffed.

"Yeah! Jeepers." Annie added.

Buck couldn't help it, as the corners of his mouth turned upward. He was no stranger to that look, and the tongue lashing he took from her yesterday was still fresh in his mind. He knew better than most, not to incur the ire of his little ball of fire. There was more to Bekka Joe than met the eye and his friends were getting their first real taste.

Glancing in the rear view, Buck saw Ike and Emily. Just moments before they had been lost in their own world kissing. Now they both sat wide eyed, staring at the back of Bekka Joe's head. This time when Buck glanced over at her, he caught her eye, knowing it would hold that burning fire within their golden-green depths that had him so enthralled.

Giving Bekka one of his loopy half grins he whispered, "Don't let that pair of Scarlets get to ya, alright? I'm here for ya, Bekka."

When he caught her small smile, he said louder, "Hey! Julia, Annie, grab a flop. I'm trying to drive and can't do it with you Scarlets all up in our faces, asking questions. Bulldog,over here, looks like he's about to bolt out of my car with it still rolling down the road.

Bekka's mind was a jumbled mess. All she wanted was for the pair of Scarlets to stop questioning her and Buck had gallantly come to her rescue. Yesterday, Emily had called him a real Knight, today she believed it.

Just sitting close to Buck, feeling his warmth on her arm made her feel so safe. The pair of Scarlets had unknowingly brought the image of Rance Burgess, with his leering eyes and feel of his touch on her cheek, vividly back to life. She could even smell his stale, hot breath on her face. She shuddered to think about that horrid rumor.

All Bekka wanted to do was bury her head away in Buck's chest, and breathe in, what she imagined would be his rugged heavenly scent. She could envision it so clearly, how wonderful it would feel to have his hand brush her cheek, and to have his arms tight around her. Each moment he held her close, would be one less moment Rance's slimy visage would occupy her mind. In it's place would be Buck's beautiful smile, with his soft touch on her cheek burned on her memory.

Bekka shut her eyes and lost herself in the lovely dream of just the two of them with her sheltered within his embrace, Buck's voice murmuring comforting words, his firm yet soft lips grazing hers...

She felt Buck's leg accidentally brush up against her's and her eyes flew open. That momentary contact was no dream as a static filled charge ran through her body.

_'Stop it. Stop thinking thoughts like that,'_ she chastised herself. Goodness, what was going on in her head? Bekka was becoming convinced she was losing her mind. First snapping at Buck's friends, and now thinking such bold thoughts of Buck, a boy who was fast and who probably didn't give her a serious thought.

When she felt Annie move away, Bekka let out a sigh she hadn't realized she was holding in. Reluctantly, she shifted away from Buck's side. Placing her hands primly in her lap, Bekka tried her best to sit an even distance between both boys so she wouldn't brush up against either of them.

Buck frowned when he felt Bekka move away from him. It left a strange void in him that made no sense. After all, he had only known Bekka for a couple of days, it was crazy for him to be reacting like this, but still. The solution was simple, slip his arm around her and pull her back into him. So, what was stopping him? He was a Rattler, for crying out loud. Cool and hip. Draping an arm around some chick should be something he didn't even think about, like breathing. But that was the problem, he was thinking about it, thinking about it too damn much. Besides, Bekka wasn't just some chick. She was a girl, a nice girl who was funny and smart and had a smile that turned him inside out and back again.

Taking his hand from off the steering wheel he reached up, raked his fingers through his dark hair, slyly moved to reach around Bekka's slight shoulder, when something in the mirror caught his eye and he pulled his arm back.

"What?" His dark brown eyes narrowed as he watched Ike sign something to Emily.

Ike just smile that smile of his, wagged his brows knowingly at his friend and pointed his two fingers at his eyes, then at the road.

"I have my eyeballs on the road just fine, Ike." Buck responded as he casually slipped his arm around Bekka, who wilted into him and sighed.

Ignoring the giggles he heard from the back, he looked down at Bekka as she nestled against him. It was the first thing that really felt right to him in a long, long time. He wasn't paying any attention to anything except for her sweet spring flower scent as his thoughts strayed away, that was, until he hit the pothole straight on.

"Damn...!" Buck's right hand flew to the steering wheel, heedless of his arm being looped around Bekka as he quickly jerked the wheel to the left, causing Bekka to be nearly crushed against his chest. His correction was too late. He knew he just threw the front end of his car way out of alignment and all because he was thinking too much about a pretty auburn haired girl who was now sitting practically in his lap.

"Whoa! I got ya Bekka."

"Ummff, Hey Buck..., oww,...watch where you're going,...get off of me Annie." Julia shouted as she was thrown into Ike and Emily while Annie landed on top of all of them in the back seat.

"I'm trying..." Annie complained.

"Buck! What are you doing up there?" Emily grumbled. "Get off of us...both of you, get off!"

The jarring of the car also threw Ambrose into Bekka, but she wasn't aware of his stammering apologies or anything else except Buck holding her tight against him.

"Oh, my..., I'm so...so sorry,..." Bekka stammered, as she found herself staring up into his dreamy chocolate brown eyes. They held the oddest expression she couldn't decipher. All it managed to do was cause her belly to do strange somersaults again.

"Sorry, 'bout that. The pothole, I mean. I tried to avoid it, honest." Buck replied with a sheepish little smile. When she didn't say anything, he grew worried, "You okay, Bekka?"

Truth was he wasn't okay, Not with her so close. It was only for a mere fraction of a second, but it felt longer as he fell into her hazel eyes and momentarily forgot he was still driving the car.

"I...I...I'm fine, Buck." She should have moved or at the very least stop looking up at him, but she couldn't. Buck still had his arm looped tight around her.

"You expect all of us to believe that you tried to miss that canyon you drove your car into, Buck?" Emily yelled from the back seat, then broke out into fits of laughter.

Ike nudged his friend playfully in the shoulder. Shaking his head he signed, *Buck's not paying us any attention, Emmie.*

Straightening her skirt, Annie looked up at Buck and Bekka in the front seat, "Looks like he's paying Bekka a good deal of attention,though," she giggled.

"Better be eyeballing the road instead of the new chick," Julia groused, while trying to replace several bobby-pins that had come loose out of her hair.

"Speaking of where we're going...," Ambrose's eyes grew huge, "Buck, Ummmm Buck, Buck, road,..other side of road,...mailbox,...Buck..."

"Buck!" The girls hollered from the back.

Snapping his head up, Buck was in time to see the black mailbox bearing down on them as they hurtled closer to it.

"Whoa!" Buck cried as he yanked the wheel to the right and back into their proper lane.

"Eyes are straight on the road, what's the problem?" Buck grumbled as he flicked a glance at Bekka, and winked. "Everything's copasetic, right, Fireball?"

"Yeah...yeah, everything's just fine," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Kid pulled his 1932 Deuce to a stop in the student parking lot and waited. He knew Lou would be hotter than a pistol, but he just didn't care. Lou was already hacked at him, adding one more thing to the already growing list wouldn't matter. What did matter, was finding out what the hell he did this time, and smoothing things over. He just couldn't understand it. Things had been fine between them yesterday after class.

Like they always did, they snuck off for a while by themselves to make out and talk, but mostly to make out. Lou wasn't angry with him then. He smiled, if she was, then she had a real funny way of showing it. The only other thing they did was talk about Virginia State University. She didn't seem angry then either, in fact Lou never said a word. So what did he do? It was a puzzle he couldn't figure out.

Leaning against his car, he pulled a cig from behind his ear, dug a lighter out of his leather Rattlers jack and enjoyed a smoke while he waited. He didn't have to hang around long as he spotted her walking out the school's main entrance, heading his way.

"Kid! What do ya think you're doing?"

"What's it look like, babe? Waiting on you." Casually, he took a final drag, then flicked the cigarette to the ground, crushing it out with the heel of his boot.

Lou didn't have time or the desire to deal with Kid. "Move your jalopy, Kid. It's blocking my car,and I need to get to work."

"Sorry Lou, but my car ain't movin' till we talk. You have an hour before you have to be at the Station and I have the rest of the day and night to wait," he replied, while ignoring the insult to his car, and hooked his thumbs into his belt loops.

"Fine! I'll hitch a ride with Buck or Cody."

"Buck's got a car load, and Cody just left," Kid smiled, she was stuck. "Looks like you're going to have to talk to me after all. I want to know what's been eating at ya for the last day and a half."

"Ha! Talk! That's real rich coming from you." Lou quipped.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? You're the one not talking."

Standing toe to toe with Kid she looked straight into his deep blue eyes. "That's right, just the way you like it! You seem to forget that talking means a person has to listen, really listen and not do all the talking! Now, if you aren't planning on moving that heap of metal out of my way, I'll walk home." She turned on her heel but was stopped by Kid's hand on her arm.

"Hey! No! No you don't, Lou! You're not walking away from me, not until we air this out." He stepped in closer to block her escape.

Yanking her arm from his hold, she glared up at him. "You're making me late for work, Kid. Just get out of my way."

Kid noticed that they were starting to draw the attention of the other students and some faculty.

Leaning in towards Lou, he hissed, "I'll make sure you get to work on time, but I'm not moving, Lou. We're going to hash this out. Now get in my car! I'm not airing our laundry out for every Tom, Dick and Harry to hear."

_'Who does he think he is? The nerve of him',_ Lou thought as her temper boiled hot. She had no intention of getting in his rust bucket or talking to him. To make her point clear she dug her heels into the ground as she tilted her chin up definitely.

_'Lord knows, I love the woman. But why does she have to make everything so damn difficult?'_ His patience had finally worn thin, and the last thread snapped as he noted her insolent stance.

"Stop acting like a stubborn mule and get in my car now!" Kid said, through gritted teeth. "If you don't get in, I swear..."

"You swear what?" Her eyes blazed with anger.

"...I swear I'll throw you over my shoulder and toss you in my car like a sack of grain, don't doubt that for a second, Lou. So what's it going to be, hmmm?"

Lou watched Kid's azure eyes turn dark, as the vein in his left temple pulsed.

She knew that look and what it meant, she had just crossed the line. "Fine! I'll get in!" She huffed, not completely ready to back down.

Sliding in, Kid shut the door, turned and really looked at Lou. For as long as he could remember, Lou had always been a real force to be reckoned with. Fiercely independent, never one to back down or let others tell her what she could or couldn't do. It's how she got into Auto shop, she wanted in and got in, and she really knew her way around an engine.

He loved that about her, it's what first attracted him to Lou. She didn't take anything off of anyone. But there was a side to Lou, that few saw. That was the side of her he truly loved, when she dropped the tough Scarlet Angel facade. The real Louise was as tender-hearted as she was tough. When one of her friends was in pain, she was the first to step up and soothe the hurt.

But recently, he was seeing less and less of Louise. She was acting different, not like the girl he fell over the moon for and gave his class ring to. Lou had changed. It was becoming exhausting, keeping up with her mood swings. Granted, she had her sorry drunk father, Boggs, to deal with. Her mother had to put in long hours at the factory so Lou helped anyway she could with her brother and sister. Then there was work and school.

But that wasn't the source of their problems, not really. There was more, and Kid wasn't sure what it was. They fought more, that he knew. And, like yesterday, Kid did something once again to piss her off and had no clue what he had done. And if it wasn't him ticking her off, then it was Lou irritating him, like today. For the first time he really considered the questions he had avoided facing. What was holding them together? Why were they still together? And the one he didn't want to even think about, should they even be together? He needed answers.

"Start talking, Lou. I'm all ears."

"Oh, so now you're going to listen to me finally!" She spat.

"Damn it, Lou! Cut the attitude, all right." He hated shouting at her, but was growing frustrated. "I always listen to you, Lou."

His tone, the worn look on his face drained away her anger. "No, you don't listen, not really, Kid. Haven't in a long time," she replied wearily.

"What? What do you mean, Lou? I...I don't understand."

Raising her large expression filled eyes to his, she sighed. It was time. "Yesterday, that was the final straw, Kid."

He shook his head, confused. "Lou, I've been wracking my brain..."

"Please, Kid,.."

"You're right, sorry, Lou." He sat against the door, ready to listen to whatever was on her mind.

"All you talk about is Virginia State. Besides Auto shop, it's the only thing you can think about. I know it's important to you, Kid. But yesterday when you pulled out more campus brochures, especially the ones on student housing for married couples, I had enough. You kept raving about it all, I gave up trying to get through to ya. You don't pay any attention to anything I've been telling you, Kid. For the last couple of weeks I've tried to tell you that I'm not going with you to Virginia. I'm staying here in Rock Creek."

"What? I thought...But we decided over summer vacation that we'd get married and you'd come with me. What happened?" His confused eyes searched her's for clues. Kid wasn't sure when his life had been upended but he knew who could put it to rights. His balance waned as he saw her dark eyes shift away to look disinterestedly out the windshield at the other students. Her hands twisted in her lap.

"No, Kid," she began, her helpless exasperation hidden under a genuine annoyance with him. "We didn't decide anything. You decided. I only ever told you I would think about it. I did and I have been trying to tell you, I'm not going, I'm staying here."

"But...but, why? I thought you were excited about leaving this deadville place?" His head was reeling.

Lou shook her head, throwing her hands up in the air.

"See, Kid. That's what I'm talking about. You haven't been listening to me at all. All you see is that damn college of yours, or your stupid car and the Rattlers. You don't hear nothin' else. Do you even remember when I mentioned the new job internship program the school is offering? Or the fact that I want to change out of some of my classes? There is a opening in accounting...I'm really good with numbers, Kid. I'm dropping my typing class and taking accounting. If I add that to my bookkeeping class it'll give me a really good chance for a decent job placement right here in Rock Creek."

"That's not true, Lou. I listen, I remember you saying something about taking some accounting classes. I think it's great, Lou. It will help you get a job with the university."

"You're doing it again!" Lou didn't even bother hiding her irritation. "Didn't you hear a word I just said? I'm not going to Virginia with you. I'm staying here. What don't you understand about that?"

"What I don't understand is why? Why don't you want to come with me to Virginia? You can't go around being a Scarlet and working on car engines your whole life, Lou. It's time to grow up!"

His words felt like a slap across her cheek. "I don't plan on being a Scarlet my whole life, Kid. I'm growing up. If you'd been listening you would know why I'm not going with you to Virginia. Jeremiah and Theresa need me, and you know the time mother has with my drunken excuse of a father. Now I'll be able to get a good job and really help her."

"We already talked about this, Lou. The plan was for you to send money back home. You don't need to stay here."

"My brother and sister are here, Kid! They need me. Mom needs me..." She turned away, looking back out the window.

"You're not their mother, Lou. When are you going to start to live your own life, the life we planned?"

"That's what I'm trying to do, Kid, live my own life." She huffed out a loud breath, before continuing in a clipped tone that clearly emphasized every word, "My own life, Kid, not yours."

She could see the stricken look on his face at her words. It felt sort of good, like she was finally getting through his thick skull. Like he'd finally heard something she said.

"You, better than the rest, know what I go through. I can't leave them, not with the likes of him. I won't. I really thought I could go with you. It was even a nice dream to think about blowing out of here and not looking back. But I did a lot of thinking 'bout it, Kid. I just can't leave."

For several long moments neither said a word, both knowing there was still more to say.

"Sounds like you've already made up your mind. I guess there's no talking you into coming with me to Virginia in the fall?"

"No, Kid, there isn't. You know, you could always go to Nebraska State. It has a excellent Ag School and would be a lot closer. I could visit you more often, and you could come down and visit during breaks, you know how much Jeremiah looks up to ya. He already misses ya, and you're not even gone yet."

"I know, Lou. But how could you suggest such a thing as Nebraska State? You know how much Virginia means to me. I'll be the fourth generation to go. Jed is already there on his football scholarship. I'm getting in on my grades and scholarship, Lou...my grades. You know how hard I've worked for this. Besides, their Ag School is one of the best. Do you know what that means for me? It would break my father's heart if I went to NSU. Losing the family farm to the Devlin's was bad enough, how do you think my old man's goin' to take it if I decide to change Universities? It would kill him, I know it would." He turned away from her, his gaze caught on some early fall leaves skittering across the parking lot.

"You talk about me not living my own life but look at you, Kid."

"That's not fair, Lou," he replied, meeting her eyes once more.

"Perhaps, but the way I see it, I'm living my life. I want more Kid, I have a chance at something. The problem, it's not running parallel with what you have planned."

"What are you saying, Lou? You don't want to marry me, ever? Is that it? When did all this happen? I thought there was no question, we love each other, we would marry. I'm alright, going off to school, you can stay here, help your mom. We can still be engaged can't we?" Kid tried, but couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice.

"Kid, please, don't,..." She dropped her gaze down into her lap. The hopelessness she saw on his handsome face cut her to the quick, as tears started stinging the back of her eyes. With determination she blinked them away and looked up into those sapphire blue eyes she loved with her whole being. A sandy brown curl rested on his forehead and she reached her hand off her lap to brush it away. For a moment she saw hope flicker to life in Kid's eyes, and she wanted to fall into his arms, but...but she couldn't, nothing would change, no matter how much she loved him, he would still be Kid. As she pulled her hand away she watched as pain and defeat flooded his eyes.

"Next you're going to tell me,..." He started with a shaky voice, "...next you're going to say you don't love me. Maybe you never have. And now you want to break up."

Lou was quiet for a long time. Her hands idly smoothed over her skirt, as she pondered his words and what still needed saying, and whether or not she could get the words out.

"Kid, I love you." She surprised herself at how steady and calm her voice was. " I always have loved you and probably always will, until the day I die. But I think somewhere along the way we lost something. You're heading down a different road."

"I know, and it's a road I want you on with me, Lou."

She shook her head, "No, no you really wouldn't. We fight too much as it is already. A long distance relationship would never work,you know that, Kid. Besides, it seems like recently the only times we're not fighting is when we're making out or working on a car in Teaspoon's shop. Don't think those two things are what makes a happy marriage or even a happy engagement. Do you?"

"No,... no, I guess you're right. I don't like fighting, see that enough with my own folks. So tell me, how do we fix the problem?" A sick dread was building in him.

"I think we need..." Lou faltered, they had been going steady for longer than she could remember, could she really stand on her own? "...I think we need to find ourselves again, find what we lost. The only way I can see doing that is on our own." There, she said it.

"You're saying we should really break up?" He felt like she just kicked him hard in the gut as her words started sinking in.

"Yeah, Kid. That's what I'm saying."

"I see. And I suppose there's no changing your mind?" Kid asked, grasping at any tiny thread of hope he could find.

The pain in his blue eyes was almost too much for her, she thought a moment...it wasn't too late, they could work out their problems like they always had in the past.

"Please, Kid, don't make this any harder for me than it already is." The tears that pricked at her eyes a moment ago, broke their confines as a large tear streaked down her cheek. "I think if you're really honest with yourself you'll see this was a long time in coming and really for the best."

"You really think so, Lou? Because I don't think so." Kid watched the tears spill down her pretty face. Somehow, he doubted that she thought it was for the best either.

He reached to brush away her tears but she turned away from him.

"Kid, don't..."

"Alright, Lou, I won't push this." He breathed a heavy sigh. Kid was tired and didn't have the strength left to argue with her. A sudden thought occurred to him and he had to asked, "We'll still be friends, won't we?"

She smiled sadly, as she swiped away the remainder of her tears with the sleeve of her Scarlet's jacket, "Yeah, we'll always be friends, Kid. And we have a '49 Merc sitting in Teaspoon's shop that we have to work on, we're a pretty good team." She managed a warm smile.

"I'm guessing that any making out sessions are out of the question? We were pretty good at that, as I recall. " Kid remarked, with a soft smile, trying for some levity while his heart slowly starting cracking to pieces at the thought of never holding her again.

Lou gave a little laugh, "We were, for sure." She reached over and brushed her finger over his cheek, "It's just some time apart, Kid. It'll do us both some good to be on our own for awhile. Get ourselves sorted, then we can see about us."

"I still don't know..., I guess you're right, still don't like it though." He offered her his best grin, while shoving the pain away then added, "I'm not giving up on us, Lou. Just remember that."

Lou felt the tears threaten once again, this was really goodbye. Slowly she placed a kiss on Kid's cheek, letting her lips linger, committing to memory his very essence, smell, taste, warmth. Reluctantly she pulled her lips away but couldn't move herself away from him. Was she making the biggest mistake of her life, leaving him? Leaning her forehead against his, she whispered, "I love you Kid, but this is for the best."

Sitting back she reached to brush back that stray curl from his face as he brushed a finger over her cheek. "I have to go, Kid. I need to get to the Station, don't want to make Rachel angry."

As he watched her slip out of his car, he called out, "I'll see ya around shop, Lou. Take care."

As her car drove out of the school parking lot, Kid vowed that he would do everything in his power to win her back, they were meant to be together. He just had to convince her of that.

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling up to this? I can still take you home if you like."

"No...no, I'm fine, Buck,... I think." Bekka added in a whisper as she held tight to the steering wheel. She wasn't sure if the butterflies that still resided in her belly, and that now brought in reinforcements, were from recently sitting so close to Buck with his arm draped around her,or finding herself sitting in the drivers seat of his beloved car, without a clue how to drive.

Buck leaned back with his arm hanging lazily across the back of the seat while watching Bekka eye the console, speedometer, and gear stick on the steering column, all the while holding the wheel with a deathlike grip.

"Ya know, Fireball, in order for these driving lessons to work, you have to start the car, and that means you're going to have to show the steering wheel a little mercy and let go."

_'Fireball? Where did he come up with that?'_ Bekka wondered as she tossed a quick looked over at Buck, who was grinning at her like a cheshire cat. "I know I have to let go of the steering wheel, Mr. Hotshot."

"Just makin' sure, Bekka. Cause you sure have one hell of a vice grip going on there."

Bekka playfully wrinkled her nose at him and reached for the keys resting in the ignition.

"Wait, Bekka, wait." His teasing grin dropped slightly.

"What?"

"You do know how to start a car, don't you?"

"Of course I do." She replied with all the confidence she could muster. "Why?"

"Your feet, they're not...the car is still in gear."

What about my feet?" Bekka asked, confused.

"Bekka, the car's in gear, you have to put it in neutral." He said simply, she still looked puzzled.

"So? Isn't it supposed to be in gear so it will move?"

Buck groaned, this was bad, very bad. "I'm so sorry," He whispered as he placed his hand lovingly on the dash of his car and offered a silent prayer to whatever god there might be that looked after a man's beloved car.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Catching Buck's pained expression, Bekka started worrying her lip.

"No." He swallowed hard, why did she have to look so cute, while on the verge of doing some sort of damage to his car?

"Bekka, the car has to be in neutral for it to start."

"Oh, okay" She grabbed hold of the gear stick.

"Wait, No." He moved quickly, dropping his arm from the back of the seat to her shoulder while simultaneously placing a staying hand on her arm, " Don't move the shifter yet."

"Oh?..."

Very slow and deliberately he instructed her, "You have to press down on the clutch first, the pedal on the left," he thought to add. "Now put your right foot on the brake, it will keep the car from rolling back." Removing his hand from her arm, he gently said, "Go ahead and shift the car into neutral and fire her up."

Bekka squinched her eyes closed and did as Buck told her. The car roared to life as Bekka's eyes flew open. Turning to Buck, she gave him a blinding smile. "I did it, Buck! I did it!"

_'Damn! She's got to stop smiling at me like that.'_ He thought to himself. Her face was only inches from his, those full pink lips, all he would have to do...he mentally shoved the thought out of his mind as he moved away, this was serious, it was his car. Bekka couldn't even figure out how to start his car._ 'Maybe she's just nervous.'_ He hoped that was all it was.

"All right, Fireball, ya got her started. Now lets see if you can get my baby rollin' down the road before moss starts growing on her wheels."

The pretty smile faltered, she wasn't sure she could do this. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

"Put her in first gear, then ease off the clutch and hit the gas pedal, no sweat," Buck hoped.

She glanced at him over her glasses, she wasn't as convinced as Buck seemed to be. Holding her breath, she released the clutch like he said, and hit the accelerator. The engine revved up to a high pitched whine, then the car lurched forward, tires squealing, more lurching and jerking, before it stalled and died.

Buck should have seen it coming, as he grabbed hold of the door and threw his hand onto the dash to brace himself, heart hammering in his chest.

"Okay, that wasn't so bad." He lied, while trying to catch his breath. He took note of the worried and apologetic look on Bekka's face.

"To be expected the first time, Bekka. Try it again." Buck said encouragingly while trying to keep his voice calm, recalling his first time behind the wheel.

The second time, there was no squealing of tires, the car just jerked violently, choked, then stalled out.

"Okay," he palmed his hand over his face. "Try it again, this time give her a little more juice and let your foot off the clutch, don't ride it."

"Okay, Buck." She twisted her mouth in concentration, trying to remember everything Buck told her. Again, she pushed the clutch all the way down to the floor board, held her other foot on the break, shifted the car out of gear and cranked it up.

"Alright, Bekka, shift her into first then slowly lift your foot off the clutch, move your right foot off the break and ease your foot down on the gas pedal."

Bekka took her foot off the clutch too quickly and moved her right foot, hitting the gas almost full throttle, there was a screeching of tires as the car took off with the engine's RPM's whining full tilt.

Bekka let out a scream, what did she do wrong?

Buck was shouting, "Slow! I said Slowly!... Slowly remove your foot, that's too much gas! Push in the clutch..."

Bekka, panicked, hit the break hard, forgetting all about the clutch.

"No...No! Push in the clutch...don't just hit the brake...push in the clutch...!" He hollered, it was too late. His car lurched hard, made a horrible sound as it threw them both forward, then jolted with valves rattling and died in the middle of the road as they both got thrown back hard into the seat.

Buck was silent. He gripped tight to the dash of his car with one hand, the seat with the other. His baby, the one thing he loved most in his life, what had she done to his car? Mentally he started clicking off all the things he would have to repair on her, not to mention his own stupidity for driving his car into a damn pothole! That hacked him enough, but what hacked him even more, Bekka hadn't even got the car out of first gear. What the hell would she do if she actually got his baby on the road? No, he couldn't do it, he wouldn't sacrifice his car, no matter how cute the chick was.

Bekka was shaking, she didn't dare look at him, she could already feel his gaze burn into her. "I'm...I'm so sorry, Buck...I didn't mean to...you shouted and the car started going fast and I got scared...I...I can try again...I know I'll get it right this time..." Bekka's stammering words trailed away when she felt his hand firmly cover hers.

"No, Bekka Joe. There'll be no more tries."

His tone wasn't what she would've called outright anger, not like yesterday, when he slammed his fist into his locker. This was more like a leashed fury she heard resonating in his deep voice. In her mind that was much worse. Bekka knew she really messed things up bad. There would be no more driving lessons, or anything else. Buck was done with her, before they even got started. And it was all her fault. Just that thought alone crushed her.

She chanced to look at him. Buck's dark eyes held no humor as they bored into her, searching her, clear to the bottom of her soul.

Buck stared deep into Bekka's hazel eyes, but this time, she wasn't the one deconstructing him, he was doing the deconstructing. What he found shouldn't have surprised him, but it did all the same. Her eyes, usually so hidden and concealed behind her cat rimmed glasses, were honest, open, vulnerable and heartbreaking. Could she possibly...Yesterday he chocked it up to pity, yet now...

Was it worth the price of his car, the one thing he worked his tail off for and treasured the most? Was he making a big mistake, taking a chance on what he thought he saw in her eyes? He told himself that she was better off with Cody, that he didn't need to get mixed up with another girl. He really knew very little about her, but the one thing he knew, she had a smile that both tied him in knots while begging him to learn more. Was he already...no...no...no. What did he just get through telling himself? Again his mind came right back to his first question...was it worth it, then? She wasn't his, sure he called her his little ball of fire, but she wasn't his girl. So why sacrifice his car? Buck raked his hand through his hair, he made his choice.

Bekka was rooted to the seat. She watched him run long fingers through his dark hair. The look he wore, she knew he was angry...so very angry, Bekka started shaking as she watched his jaw clench, and something seemed to shift deep within his dark eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me, you didn't know how to drive? I'm guessing that you've never been behind the wheel of a car until today, am I right?"

Bekka nodded, while lowering her head and making a study of the poodle dog that was becoming frayed, her mother would kill her, that is, if Buck left anything for Doritha Cooper to finish off. She had creamed his car, it was toast, it would probably never run again. She should have been honest with him, instead of trying to...to what? Impress him? Like she could ever do anything like that.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I didn't tell you...Buck please don't be...I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." She couldn't stop her rambling words.

Buck still had a firm hold on her hand that was attached to the steering wheel and noted how she had started trembling. He felt worse than a heel. Bekka had been put through the wringer in the last two days and he sure wasn't making things any better. That was about to change.

"Bekka, look at me, please." Releasing his hold, he gently brushed his fingers over the back of her hand.

She shook her head no.

"Bekka, Please," he implored. "Look at me, please?"

Raising her head she met his gaze and caught the softness in his brown eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, Bekka."

"You're not?" she asked, sounding for all the world like a little girl.

"No, no, Bekka, I'm not, I swear. I'm sorry, all right. I didn't mean to yell at you like that." He watched a stray tear trail down her cheek and he reached to wipe it away. "Hey, hey, you little fireball, no tears, okay?"

She sniffled out a small, "Okay," then lowered her head again to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

He prided himself in being a tough Rattler, but seeing Bekka like this, knowing he was partly to blame, made him feel like a fraud. A Rattler was tough and never let his guard down. But was that really true? He had seen Jimmy being quite...tender...with Alice and he didn't seem to care who saw it either. And Kid's heart was on his sleeve when it came to Lou. Then there was Ike. He could read Ike's sign language well enough to know just how often he let his tough persona fall around Emily. Why couldn't he do the same thing? No one would dare call Jimmy, Kid, or Ike soft. Maybe they were actually tougher for not being afraid to show how they really felt.

Drawing in a deep breath, Buck slowly reached his hand out to touch Bekka's soft cheek. He let his index finger graze her buttercream skin until it slid under her chin. He felt a jolt at the electricity that seemed to pass through him from the contact. Tilting her chin up, he found himself drowning in her golden-green eyes. The tears pooling there made the green even stronger, like the meadow on the edge of town after a spring shower. But the flecks of gold still sparkled, like a touch of starlight or a flame of a candle. He loved that even when she was crying her eyes out, he could still see something that told him she was still his little ball of fire.

Bekka felt his finger gently lifting her chin, forcing her to look up into his dark eyes. Large tears were falling. She didn't want to look at Buck. He had said no tears, but his touch was so tender, she was drawn to look up at him. Her breath caught as a tremor ran through her. His whole mien was warm, almost open. She couldn't help studying his face. His eyes held something deep within that she didn't quite understand but fascinated her all the same.

He managed a half smile as he let her search through him. "Bekka," he started softly, wiping another tear from off her cheek. "I need to know something."

"Alright."

"Why did you lie to me, telling me you took driving lessons?"

"I didn't lie, Buck. I did take driver's ed, I wasn't lying, I swear." Her nerves were on edge as her words came flooding out, "I did take lessons, promise...passed the written course with flying colors, just never...never...they never had me drive a car."

"It's okay...okay...take a breath, Bekka, it's alright." He placed his hand back over hers and waited for her to calm down. For the first time since she got behind the wheel of his car, he felt like laughing, he now understood why her instructor didn't let her anywhere near a car.

When he felt the trembling ease, he ventured, "Why did you let me think you knew something about driving? Why not simply tell me you didn't know how to drive?"

"I...I wanted..." she sniffled feeling like a pathetic fool. She tried to tug her hand away from his, but he wasn't letting it go. "I...I wanted...I mean I didn't want you to think I'm totally...well...I'm a fream, Buck, in case you hadn't figured that out already, I don't fit in anywhere. I don't know anything about cars, I don't know what I'm doing in shop...wanted you ...I wanted you...to think I could at least drive a little..that maybe I could... maybe..I mean how hard could it be, driving a car...I just wanted, hoped I could show you...but I'm not...and I just wrecked your car...it will never work again, because of me...and...and you're mad at me, don't want anything to do with me...and I don't blame you Buck...and now I'm going to fail and...and..." Tears were spilling down her face and she couldn't do anything to stop them.

Buck did the only thing he knew to do, and gathered Bekka into his arms and held her close. She clung tightly to him and sobbed into his chest, her words coming in snatches. A mention of Rance here, her mother there, mingled with the paper shakers after her blood, the lies that they were spreading...and the Scarlets testing her. There was also a strange mention of a way cool skirt, wanting to impress him, and her clothes gone, all gone...his car destroyed, no one liking her, no more driving lessons, failing auto shop, not wanting to go home...

He held her tight through it all until her sobs died down. This was new for him, and her half jumbled sentences puzzled him. But it felt right, holding her close as he gently stroked her silken auburn hair until he felt her body relax in his arms. He never wanted to let her go and Bekka, it seemed, wasn't inclined to let go of him.

"Are you okay?" He finally whispered as he breathed in her fresh spring scent. Buck thought he caught her soft, "Yeah," murmured into his jacket and smiled into her hair.

Slowly Bekka pulled out of Buck's arms and moved away from him. It was only out of sheer necessity. It was too tempting for her to fall back into those strong arms again.

He didn't say a word as he watched her methodically straightened her skirt, pull her glasses off, wipe them clean, then slip them back on. Her face, as she looked out the car, was in profile but he could tell by her stoic bearing that Bekka had come to some sort of resolution. When she turned back towards him he saw that determined fire burning once more in her eyes.

"Welcome back, Fireball." He gave her a smile that lit his whole face.

Letting out a pent up shuddered breath, her resolve faltered for a moment. He had such a beautiful, dashing smile. "Buck, I've decided,...I'm,...I'm sorry for everything. The damage I caused to your car, crying like a baby, Everything...I'm truly sorry."

"Hey, Bekka, I told you, its okay." He followed her fingers with his eyes as they ghosted over the steering wheel. His smile fell, something wasn't sitting right with her. "Bekka, what is it? What's wrong? Please, I'm not mad at you, I promise."

"I'm dropping out of Auto shop, Buck. I've caused enough problems as it is. I'm sure Principal Shannon can find a way to get me into Home Ec. If not, I'll take a study hall or something. "

"What?"

"You told me, Teaspoon would expect me to drive, and I can't. I've wrecked your car trying to learn how, and now it's toast."

"Hey, hey! Stop that kind of talk." Buck interrupted. He didn't like where this was going."You didn't wreck my car, it's not toast. It's fine. A little tune up and it'll be purring like a kitten and ready to make a run at the Alley."

She eyed him skeptically, not believing a word he said.

"Don't believe me, Bekka? Start her up."

"You want me to start the car?" Her mouth suddenly went dry, but judging by the look on his face, she could tell he wasn't joking around.

"Yep. Fire her up."

She did as he instructed, praying she could get it started. The car roared to life on the first try.

"See, told you. Nothing wrong with her." He patted the dashboard lovingly, while relaxing into the passenger seat and studied Bekka for a moment. "Don't see any reason for you to quit shop or driving lessons, my car runs just fine."

"I'm glad the car ..." her head whipped around at his words, "What?" She squeaked. The last thing she wanted to do was more driving.

"I told you, Buck, I think it's best that I drop out of shop. So there'll be no need for any more driving lessons. If I haven't already, I'll wreck your car, I know I will. I can't do this," she practically shouted over the car's engine.

He reached over and turned off the ignition. "Maybe," he shrugged. "If you do, you'll fix it."

What was wrong with Buck's hearing, she wondered. "No, Buck. My mind is made up. I'm dropping out."

By the set of her jaw and pursed lips he could tell she wasn't kidding around, but he wasn't having any of it.

"So that's it, ready to up and quit already?" He huffed out a disgusted breath, "Didn't take ya for a quitter, Bekka."

Bekka turned away from him, "I'm not a quitter, Buck. I just know my limitations, there's a big difference. I don't belong in shop with you and your friends. I never should...I mean, look what I did to your car...I'll just...I can't fix a car, I can't even drive one...everyone can drive except me, Why can't you see that I don't belong? I'll only do more damage."

"I can't...I can't...I can't..." Buck mocked. "Is that all you can say? I thought you had jets, Fireball." That quip earned him a narrowed eyed glare.

"Glare all you want, Bekka. The only thing I see, is you giving up before you even try. Didn't think the little ball of fire I met yesterday was one to give up just because something doesn't come easy to ya. Or is that it?..." He was pushing the envelope and now playing a hunch. If it backfired, Ike would be inheriting his pride and joy because he would be pushing up daisies.

"What, Buck?"

"You expect everything to come easy, don't you? And when it doesn't, you run away and hide."

"That's not true, Buck. You know that's not true." Her indignant reply was coupled with genuine hurt. "I already told you, I'm not giving up." she snapped.

"Yes you are. You're running away."

"No, I'm not...I just can't..."

"Can't what?" he challenged, dark eyes flashing.

"The way I see it, Bekka, you're a smart cookie. And you're working with Jimmy in auto. He'll make sure you learn a thing or two there. My car's fine. Like I said, it may need a good tune up, and a little work on the brakes, the clutch might need looking at. So yeah, there's a few things I got to check out, but bottom line, you're goin' to help me out with it."

"What?" Bekka's eyes sparked with golden flecks of fire.

"You heard me. Think of it as extended auto basics." He paused, mischief now shining within his eyes. "You're not getting out of driving lessons that quick, you little fireball. Not letting ya out of shop either. Otherwise you're gonna make the Rattlers pretty sore if they have only Teaspoon to look at all year, and that includes me, dig?"

Bekka's ire was rising but it still didn't stop her heart from dropping to her belly at his last remark.

"Jimmy won't be pleased to hear he's losing his Kitten, either." Buck continued. "I don't really want to be the one to explain to him why you slinked off to Home Ec. He'll probably blame me, you know."

"I'm not slinking off anywhere, Buck Cross," she flared back at him. "You won't have to tell Jimmy that!"

He saw that spark shine in her eyes, and grinned. He was getting to her. "I won't. But I want you ready to drive. Lessons start back tomorrow, yeah?"

"Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you, Buck."

"Good, I won't, Bekka!" His grin widened.

"And wipe that grin off your face." Realization at what Buck had just done hit Bekka square in the face. "Why you manipulative...you tricked me!"

Buck lazily ran his hand behind his neck, then leaned in close to Bekka and wagged his brows, "Yep."

"So you don't think I'm a...a..."

"...a quitter, someone who runs from a challenge? No, hardly." Buck chuckled. "You're no quitter, Bekka. You're too much of a little fireball for that. It's what I like best about you. Just needed to convince you of what I already knew."

"What's that?"

"That you belong in shop with the rest of us Rattlers." He couldn't resist brushing the back of his hand down her soft cheek.

His closeness and touch sent a odd quiver through her as she tried to find her voice, "So,...so you're,...you're really serious about driving lessons, aren't you? Even knowing there's a good chance your car will never be the same again?"

Falling into her eyes, Buck didn't even hesitate, "Yeah, Bekka, I'm dead serious."

"Oh." She locked onto his dark brown eyes that were now almost black. Bekka thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest, that strange look was back. Nervously she worried her lower lip, forgetting to breathe. Her whole being shivered.

He felt himself growing weak as he studied her. Those hazel eyes, they fascinated him...turning from a soft green to almost golden in the process. It amazed him, how changeable they were. He couldn't resist as he watched her lips slowly part ... she was so...so..He let go and fell towards her...

A horn suddenly honked loudly behind them. "Hey, you kids! Get out of the road!" The driver yelled as he sped past Buck's car.

Hastily, Buck pulled his hand from off her soft cheek, quickly sitting back as she moved away from him with the same rapidity. What was he thinking of? How could he think of...what must she think of him?

"Bekka, move over, let me drive. I need to get the car out of the road." Getting out, he flipped up his jacket collar, trying to shake off the effects Bekka was having on him.

_'Was Buck actually about to ...about to kiss me?'_ She raised her fingers to her lips as she tried to shove the ludicrous notion out of her head. But it didn't work. Sliding over into the passengers side, Bekka couldn't help pondering the possibility as he walked around the car, looking all hip and dreamy cool and took her place in the driver's seat. It suddenly dawned on her that they had been sitting in the middle of the road since she stalled out his car.

Grabbing hold of his keys resting in the ignition, he glanced at Bekka. Her hand was covering her mouth, with her shoulders jerking sporadically, she was crying. He had really upset her by trying for a kiss and made her cry.

"Bekka...Bekka, are you alright? Don't cry...I'm sorry, I'm a jerk, I know. I don't know what I was thinking, trying to..."

"Oh, Buck...Buck...It's... I mean... I'm not crying...I'm fine." she replied while gasping for breath between peals of abandoned laughter.

"You're not crying?"

"No, Buck...well yes...," more fits of laughter erupted from her.

Arching a dark brow, Buck just stared at her, as relief and confusion filled him. Relief that she wasn't upset that he tried to kiss her but confused as to her current state. He didn't see anything that was funny enough to cause such a fit of hysterics.

Bekka couldn't tell if he thought she was going nuts or not, but at the moment she didn't care one wit.

"Buck, look where we are? Look at us...In the middle of a road, just sitting here. I stalled your car...just about wrecked it. You were angry, I cried my eyes out like a baby and..and..you still want to help me out, and won't let me quit shop...and that car...the loud horn...the man yelling at us..." She fell back in the seat in fits of giggles. "After all that, Buck, now we decide to move the car..."

Buck looked around and Bekka was right. He had chosen this road because it was seldom traveled. His car was sitting smack dead in the middle of it, without a single vehicle coming by, not until the moment that he decided to try for a kiss from Bekka. The whole damn thing was funny as he fell back and laughed like he hadn't laughed in ages.

Finally he managed to gain a semblance of control, "I think I really need to move the car, Fireball."

As Buck slid his car under a large oak, Bekka drew serious.

"Buck, do you really think I can learn to drive?", she asked, suddenly all shy like. He kept calling her '_Fireball_'. It made her quiver inside, the way he would say it. She kind of liked the nickname.

"Yeah, I do, Bekka. I already told you, you'll fix what you break. Just hope the transmission doesn't fall out of my Ford. I'm here to tell ya, those things are a pain in the royal backside to work on."

Her eyes widened bigger than a hoot owl. "They are?"

"Yep."

The corners of his mouth were turning up in a boyish grin, he just couldn't resist teasing her. She was so different from Kathleen who would always get frosted. The chick couldn't take a joke or good teasing. But Bekka, she was fun, a bit gullible and so cute when he teased her and she got hacked.

"I hope you like grease, you're goin' to be up to your elbows in it." He shot her a wink. Bekka socked him in the arm good.

"Buck, I'm hip to you now. You're pulling my leg."

"Owww. No I'm not. For a little thing you sure wallop a mean right hook, " he cried, while rubbing his arm.

"Hardly touched you." Bekka wrinkled her nose at him.

All Buck could do was chuckle at her sudden playfulness, then he got serious again.

"Bekka, you'll get the hang of driving, I promise. 'Sides,you're a little ball of fire, I know you got it in ya."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, Bekka, cause I'm going to be teaching ya." He hooked his arm back around her, drawing Bekka close. "But right now I'm really hungry and I know a place that serves the best malts and fries in the county. You game?"

"Yeah, Buck. I'm game."

* * *

**This was a long one, wow. Hope you readers are still hanging in with the story. :) The characters seemed to hijack the chapter and it took on a life of it's own. **

**Poor, poor Buck. Is he beloved car going to survive Bekka Joe? Is he? And what about Cody? :D And Lou and Kid, what will become of them? Will the Silvers rest quiet after what happened to Rosemary? And creepy Rance...eeeppp. **

**So much good stuff to come with the Rattlers and Scarlets. I hope you dear readers will continue with this story...and huge huge Hugs for taking the time to read. Please, let me know what you think of this chapter...**

**Next to come... a look into the Express Station diner through Bekka's eyes... And also our first real look into the Silver's hangout, The Depot and a chance to meet all the "Silver plated nickles" as the Rattlers like to call them. :D**

* * *

**I can't sign off until I mention some totally fab ladies, Hortense, Ethel, and Eunice. They have been my eyes..keeping me straight through this story. The help they gave, the insight, suggestions...was and is invaluable. They keep me straight and in the 1950's. This chapter wouldn't be what it is without them...HUGS to you wonderful dolls! **

**I can't forget the awesome ladies at the plus, who read and stick with this story and have offered so many wonderful suggestions as well as great advise and support..you dolls are just the best...you will never really know how much your support and friendship means to me. RCH wouldn't be the same without all you ladies along for the ride. **

**And you dear wonderful readers...again hugs and thank you for your support...I hope I don't disappoint...**


End file.
